Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Tsunade interrumpió, —Sólo dime qué demonios quieres, Uchiha, antes de sacarte de la maldita aldea—. Sin ningún rastro de emoción, Sasuke dijo, —Haruno Sakura. Sasusaku. Drabble series.
1. Contingencia

**Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts**

.

_by Unicorn Paige_  
_translated by Sasuke-glamour_

.

.

.

** Capítulo Uno**  
_ Contingencia_

—Sasuke.

Sabía que la Hokage haría algo así. Ya fuese que no creyera en sus intenciones o era simplemente un humor sádico, no estaba seguro. De cualquier manera, la mirada de su antiguo sensei lo ponía más nervioso de lo que creyó que sería.

—Kakashi —dijo con el mismo saludo de cabeza.

_Tal vez, _pensó Sasuke mientras Kakashi sonreía y se dirigía hacia la Torre de la Hokage,_ debería estar agradecido de que no haya enviado a Naruto._

No permitió que sus ojos se desviaran del camino que tenía delante de él. La nostalgia no era algo del todo agradable para Sasuke. En cambio, se enfocó en el asunto en cuestión y esperaba que todo fuera sin problemas durante esta reunión.

Sasuke estaba agradecido por el silencio de Kakashi mientras ellos caminaban por el sinuoso pasillo hacia la oficina de Tsunade. No pasó por desapercibido las imperceptibles miradas a su manera que le daba y aunque le molestaba, Sasuke descubrió que no podía culpar a su antiguo sensei—la última vez que vio a Kakashi fue cuando le dijo que estaba a punto de cometer el más grande error de su vida.

Entrando en la oficina de Tsunade después de Kakashi, Sasuke notó los ligeros signos de chakra plasmados alrededor del perímetro de la Torre de la Hokage. Sentándose delante de la mesa de Tsunade—que estaba sorprendentemente limpia de cualquier papeleo—se encontró con la examinante mirada de la mujer con una de apatía practicada.

—No confía en mí.

Cuando Tsunade sonrió, Sasuke no hizo nada más que alzar un ceja interrogante—esa no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba.

—Y tú eres un pequeño engreído de mierda, ¿sabías eso? —descansando en su silla, sonrisa todavía en su lugar, Tsunade dijo, —Me enviaste una carta sin solicitar audiencia, no pienses que no me di cuenta de eso, ¿Y luego tienes los huevos para _decirme _que quieres que yo firme un trato _no-negociable_ entre Konoha y Sonido? Luego de algo como eso, no confío en ti, más bien, deseo darte un puñetazo en la cara.

—Bastante justo —dejando caer una gruesa pila de papeles sobre el escritorio de Tsunade, Sasuke añadió un poco burlón, —Aquí está el trato no-negociable.

—¿De verdad esperas que lea todo eso en este momento?

—No —dijo Sasuke, —Al final hay una versión condensada. Espero que lea esa.

—¿E intentas engañarme para que renuncie a la aldea? No soy estúpida _chico —_dijo Tsunade, preguntándose a qué estaba jugando el Uchiha.

Sasuke suspiró, —Lo sé. Sólo quiero saber que si después de leer el maldito papel y ver que está bien en todos los puntos, aceptará.

Tsunade lo miró por unos minutos. Él no temblaba. Rodando sus ojos, Tsunade agarró la gruesa enciclopedia para irse hacia las últimas páginas y comenzó a leer. A la mitad del camino su expresión pasó de la irritación a la confusión.

Mirando de nuevo a Sasuke, dijo, —Esto será más beneficioso para Konoha que para Oto. ¿Qué es lo que esperas obtener de esto?

—Nada, sólo quería paz entre Oto y Konoha. También si pudieras negociar el mismo trato entre Oto y Arena lo apreciaría. El Kazekage y yo no tenemos exactamente el mejor pasado que digamos.

—Konoha y tú tampoco tienen exactamente el mejor pasado —dijo Tsunade. Sasuke no respondió.

Tsunade dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Si todo esto es verdad, te aseguro una firma y ya veré qué puedo hacer para ayudarte a ganar un favor de Gaara. Ahora, ¿supongo que es todo?

—No —dijo Sasuke y por primera vez desde que se había sentado, fue consiente de la presencia de Kakashi en la habitación. —Tengo una petición más. Una que, si dice no, hará que el trato sea nulo e inválido.

Tsunade observó a Sasuke de nuevo. —Y aquí es donde comenzaba a creer toda esa estupidez que estabas lanzando. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No es nada mayor, pero sentí que era mejor que yo mismo te lo dijera —dijo Sasuke antes de que Tsunade lo interrumpiera.

—Sólo dime qué demonios quieres, Uchiha, antes de que decida sacarte de la maldita aldea.

Sin ningún rastro de emocion, Sasuke dijo, —Haruno Sakura.

* * *

.

.

¡Hola! Bueno, primero esto no es plagio. La misma Unicorn Paige me dio su permiso :D

Segundo, estoy editando todos los capítulos porque tienen un exceso de errores los primeros capítulos :D

No hay necesidad de volver a leerlos, excepto las recién llegadas. ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, y si les gusta por favor haganmelo saber con un RR. Y los que leen Contrato=amor y sometimes it's better forget ya casi se están acabando los capítulos de ambos. *sigh*

Estoy esperando a que llegue Navidad para ponerles el último del primero y el siguiente del segundo por lo mismo que están en su final :D

**En fin, Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo :D**

**Editado.**


	2. León de sacrificio

.

.

.

**Capítulo Dos  
**_León de Sacrificio_

Tsunade no podía despegar los ojos del reloj en su oficina, ni el incesante rasgueo de sus dedos contra la mesa. El hecho era que estaba molesta ella misma porque Uchiha Sasuke la molestaba más de lo que las palabras pudieran decir. ¿Talvez si destruía un bosque entero con sus propias manos podría con el sentimiento que la atravesaba? A pesar de eso, ella encontró toda la reunión de esa tarde bastante divertida.

Tsunade no conocía a Sasuke del todo bien. A parte del día que lo curó, nunca le habló al chico. Eso había sido siete años atrás y además del reporte de tres años atrás de la muerte de Itachi—la evidencia substancial apuntando hacia Sasuke como la causa—el último Uchiha se había vuelto algo así como un fantasma. El equipo siete lo había estado buscando como un grupo de perros hambrientos al año siguiente, pero cuando no encontraron ningún rastro, se dieron por vencidos.

Eso casi mata a Naruto, pero fue lo mejor. Sasuke al menos estaba a salvo y con el control de su propio cuerpo, dondequiera que estuviera. Ellos nunca creyeron la posibilidad de que hubiera muerto durante la pelea contra Itachi. Era hora de seguir adelante con _sus_ vidas. Y ahora estaban aquí, siete años después de que todo eso sucediera, Sasuke estando vivo y yendo muy lejos como para tomar el control de Oto.

—Diecinueve —murmuró Tsunade, sus dedos finalmente pararon su ritmo apresurado mientras se dejaba sumergir en esa información.

—Supongo —dijo, pensando sobre los logros de estos chicos—_antiguos _chicos, corrigió, ya no eran los mismos chicos de doce años nunca más, —Realmente es el comienzo de una nueva era.

Tsunade se volteó sobre su silla, la panorámica ventana le dio una perfecta vista de la montaña Hokage, —¿La siguiente generación, huh? ¿Son dignos de heredar esta aldea Sarutobi-sensei?

Tsunade se perdió en recuerdos de su propio pasado hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Gritando un rápido, —¡Pasa! —la Hokage sacudió la nostalgia de sus pensamientos y volteó para ver a su pupila cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Una pizca de orgullo llenó a Tsunade mientras veía a Sakura venir y pararse delante de su mesa.

—¿Quería verme?

Recordaba a Sakura cuando todavía era una niña pequeña, todavía ingenua e infantil. La joven delante de ella ahora no era ninguna de esas cosas. Tsunade se había encargado de eso.

Suspirando por los eventos no deseados del día, Tsunade estaba al menos tranquila sobre el hecho de que si alguien podía manejar la misión que estaba por asignar esa sería Sakura.

—Si, tengo una misión urgente para ti.

—¿Misión? —preguntó Sakura, —Pero yo…

—Lo siento Sakura, pero esto es importante.

Tsunade lo sentía, realmente lo hacía. Sakura acababa de pedir tiempo libre de las misiones para empezar a entrenar nuevos medic-nin. Claro que seguiría haciendo eso, sólo que para la aldea equivocada.

Tsunade no podía deshacerse del insistente sentimiento de que estaba cometiendo un terrible error.

—Irás a Otogakure y ayudarlos a entrenar a sus medic-nin.

_—¡Oto!_ ¿De qué demonios está hablando? ¿Por qué iría…

_—_Mira está es la petición del nuevo líder y me aseguró paz entre Oto y Konoha. Ahora no puedo dejar pasar este acuerdo y tú eres parte de esto. Sólo será por un año, lo prometo.

Tsunade observó a la chica ir a través de una ola de expresiones diferentes antes de que preguntara, _—¿_Quién es el nuevo líder?

_—_Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade había esperado la sorpresa en las facciones de su cara.

_—_¡Sasuke! ¿Tomó control de Oto?

_—_Eso parece.

Tsunade frunció el ceño cuando Sakura le envió una mirada seria, _—¿_Confía en él?

Tsunade suspiró, juntado sus pensamientos, mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su silla.

_—_En este momento, sí. Él parece bastante… sincero sobre liderar Sonido. No estoy segura de sus intenciones con esa aldea, pero esa es otra razón por la cual te estoy mandando.

_—_Nunca creí escuchar Sasuke y sincero en la misma oración _—_masculló Sakura.

_—_Sí, bueno, eres una ninja, espera lo inesperado _—_Tsunade sonrió cuando Sakura rodó sus ojos, —De acuerdo, ¿Aceptas la misión?

_—¿_De verdad tengo opción?

_—_No. ¡Te vas hoy en la noche!

* * *

**Editado.**


	3. Adiós

.

.

.

**Capítulo Tres  
**_Adiós_

Sakura cerró su mochila antes de mirar su cuarto. Era extraño como se veía igual que siempre. Sin embargo, era de esperarse. Sólo empacó ropa de semana que valiera la pena. Cuando se acabaran los lavaría o compraría más. Le pidió a Tsunade que le enviará algunos textos médicos durante la semana_—_otros que no hacían nada más que deseara tener con ella.

Echó la bolsa sobre su hombro y sacó un pedazo de papel doblado de su mesa. Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido disgustada, masculló, _—_Tal vez Ino-cerda tenía razón, realmente no tengo vida.

Suspirando, metió la simple carta en su bolsillo y revisó de nuevo su apartamento para asegurarse que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y las luces apagadas. Al salir, cerró con llave la puerta principal y se dirigió hacia la casa de Ino.

No sabía exactamente cómo le explicaría a su mejor amiga sobre lo que estaba pasando. No había sido capaz de envolver su mente sobre eso por si sola. Por ahora sólo lo consideraba como otra misión e ignoró el hecho de que involucrara a Sasuke. De otro modo probablemente se marcharía a la oficina de Tsunade y declinaría toda la cosa.

Aún así, no podía negar la intriga que comenzaba a construirse lentamente en su curiosa mente.

A punto de tocar la puerta de Ino, Sakura fue interrumpida por una graciosa voz.

_—_Ella no está en casa.

Sonriendo a su amiga rubia vestida en un atuendo negro depresivo_—_ella obviamente acababa de estar en el centro de interrogación_—_Sakura respondió, _—_Eso veo.

_—_Wow _—_dijo Ino, exagerando la palabra para un efecto mientras revolvía sus llaves antes de dejar a las dos dentro de la casa que compartía con Chouji y Shikamaru, _—_Realmente eres inteligente.

Sakura le sacó la lengua a Ino, sin importarle que pareciera una niña de cinco años.

_—¿_Quién dijo que estaba aquí para visitarte, cerda?

Ino jadeó, _—_Y tú que apenas eres bendecida por mi presencia. ¿Seguro te sentirás afortunada, huh?

Sakura rodó sus ojos. Fueron a la cocina, Sakura sentándose en una silla de la mesa mientras que Ino se preparaba un sándwich.

_—_Así que, me dieron una misión esta tarde.

Ino volteó, quitó su mirada de la rebanada de pan a la que untaba mayonesa para encontrarse con los ojos de Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

_—_Normalmente, haría una pausa sobre cómo ya creciste y tenies misiones como una chica grande, pero es más que eso, ¿no?

_—_Me iré por un año _—_dijo Sakura, mirando hacia la mesa. Escuchó a Ino tomar el asiento en frente de ella.

_—¿_Y?

Sakura dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Dejando a la Señorita Especialista en Interrogación leerla como un libro abierto.

_—_Involucra a Sasuke.

_—¿_Sasuke? ¿Hablas de Uchiha Sasuke?

_—_Él mismo _—_dijo Sakura, casi melancólicamente.

_—_Okay, entonces necesito detalles. ¿Qué me puedes decir?

_—_Bueno, básicamente Sasuke tomó control sobre Oto y se supone que voy a entrenar un grupo de medic-nin _—_dijo Saskura, omitiendo la parte donde ella también actuaría como espía en Oto.

Por suerte no habría nada que revelar.

_—_Wow _—_dijo Ino, _—S_implemente… wow.

_—_Sí _—_dijo Sakura, alzando sus cejas en la misma 'Tampoco puedo creerlo' forma.

_—_De acuerdo, ahora dime por qué aceptaste esa misión. ¿Muriendo por ver si Sasuke sigue valiendo la pena para babear a los diecinueve como a los doce?

Sakura dejó escapar una dura risa, _—_Difícilmente. Sólo soy… curiosa. Es todo.

_—_Explícate.

Sakura rodó los ojos e hizo su mejor intento para cruzarse con lo que pasaba por su mente.

_—_Nunca tuve un acercamiento con Sasuke, ¿sabes? Es decir, han pasado años y no sigo siendo tan estúpida como para pensar que sigo conociendo al chico. La última vez que hablamos éramos niños y la última vez que nos _vimos_ el uno al otro, él trató de matar a Naruto y a mí. Sólo quiero saber para qué se fue. Necesito entender eso y ser completamente capaz de dejar ese recuerdo en mi pasado.

_—¿_Acercamiento, huh? _—_Ino sonrió con ese pequeño brillo intrigante en su ojo, _—_Y aquí era donde rezaba porque fuera una verdadera historia de amor.

_—_No lo hagas Ino _—_advirtió Sakura, _—_Es… hay mucho tiempo entre nosotros, mucha historia. Ese barco zarpó hace mucho tiempo.

_—_Está bien, está bien _—_dijo Ino antes de cambiar de tema.

Las dos amigas platicaron por las siguientes dos horas sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que el sol comenzó a colocarse. Sakura estaba contenta de tener este momento con Ino ya que no sabía hasta cuándo la vería de nuevo. En realidad podría ser todo un año. Era difícil pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que se alejó para evitar a la rubia.

Paradas en la puerta, Ino le dio un fuerte abrazo y murmuró, _—¿_No parezcas una extraña, de acuerdo? Nos podemos escribir y no le permitas al Uchiha que sea un imbécil tan estricto. ¡Asegúrate de exigir tus vacaciones!

Sakura se hecho a reír.

_—_Sí, sí. Veré qué puedo hacer.

_—_Estarás bien _—_dijo Ino ya que se separaron y Sakura estaba agradecida por el apoyo. _—_Y oye, una vez que el trato marche y todo eso, no es como que no _pueda_ visitar Oto, así que no será tan malo.

_—_Tienes razón _—_dijo Sakura. Observando hacia los deteriorados rayos de sol, añadió, _—_Bueno será mejor que me vaya. Necesito dejar una carta para Naruto ya que él está de misión en este momento.

_—_Estará molesto de no ver a Sasuke _—_dijo Ino.

_—_Dímelo a mí. Estoy algo agradecida de que no estaré aquí cuando lo sepa.

_—_Gallina.

Sakura sacó su lengua antes de ponerse seria. _—_Adiós.

_—_No _—_dijo Ino, sonriendo, _—__Te veré después_, Frentona.

_—_Si _—_acordó Sakura, _—_Después.

* * *

**Editado.**


	4. Redefinir

.

.

.

**Capítulo Cuatro  
**_Redefinir_

Sasuke observó el oscuro camino que salía de la villa y chasqueó su lengua.

Ella estaba retrasada.

Lo hubiera esperado de Kakashi, pero no recordó algún momento en el que Sakura hubiera llegado tarde. Demonios, si la memoria le servía, ella era molestamente puntual. Era probablemente una de las pocas cualidades que le gustaban de ella. Aunque si _realmente_ lo pensaba, él no conocía a esta extraña a la que estaba esperando. Lo único que tenía eran recuerdos obsoletos de una antigua vida.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al suelo mientras él recordaba las palabras previas de Kakashi_: Las personas no se quedan estancadas y siete años es un largo tiempo._

Sasuke bufó. Era _Sakura _por el amor de dios. ¿Cuánto más pudo _ella_ haber cambiado?

Su cabeza subió bruscamente cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos, viendo a alguien caminar hacia él. Supo de inmediato que era Sakura por el rosa que podía divisar.

Iba vestida con una blusa sin mangas color vino, notó Sasuke, el tono más oscuro del color atraía menos a enemigos desconocidos. Traía un par de capris negros y sandalias ninjas como las de su maestra. Parecía más grande, supuso, más madura. Aunque no esperaba exactamente que pareciera una niña. En el momento en que fue capaz de ver su cara, sin embargo, supo que ella era la misma. Quizá estaba más delgada de las mejillas, pero sus rasgos no habían cambiado. Sus ojos seguían siendo muy expresivos, su nuevamente largo cabello seguía pareciendo como que se metería en el camino, y su cuerpo no parecía como uno de esos shinobis duros. Piernas frágiles y piel delicada. Sakura.

Encontrándose con sus ojos cuando se detuvo delante de él, Sasuke supo que no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

_—_¿Lista? _—_preguntó, dándose ya la vuelta hacia ella sin nada más que un segundo pensamiento. Estuvo un poco sorprendido por la negativa.

_—_No, de hecho, hay una cosa más.

En el momento que volteó su cabeza para verla sobre su hombro, su mandíbula se encontró con los nudillos de su puño. Tropezando para encararla mientras se deslizaba unos pasos atrás, la observó_—_el shock expertamente escondido_—_mientras ella sonreía amenazadoramente.

_—_Eso fue por forzarme a irme de mi casa por un año entero _—_reajustando la correa de su mochila, añadió, _—__Ahora_, estoy lista.

Los ojos de sasuke la siguieron luego de que ella pasó por su lado sin una segunda mirada. Estuvo sorprendido por el aumento de dolor en su quijada cuando trató de fruncir el ceño. Arrastrando su pulgar a través de la comisura de su boca, estuvo aún más sorprendido al ver que estaba manchado con rojo.

_—_Tch.

Escupiendo el exceso de liquido ahora inundando su boca, los ojos de Sasuke observaron a Sakura con una nueva curiosidad descubierta. Él, de todas las personas, debió haber sabido que las apariencias eran engañosas.

* * *

**Editado.**


	5. Hacia lo salvaje

.

.

.

**Capítulo Cinco  
**_Hacia lo Salvaje_

Sakura se sintió un poco mejor luego de golpear a Sasuke. Todavía se sentía enojada al tener que abandonar Konoha, pero el shock que inundó los ojos de Sasuke en ese pequeño instante fue suficiente para saciar su mal genio. Bueno, eso _más _el hecho de que su mandíbula comenzaba a tornarse de un horrible matiz morado. Sonriendo para sí misma, Sakura supuso que el pequeño arranque le duraría cerca de una semana.

_'Eso deja trescientos cincuenta y ocho días más,' _pensó Sakura_—_su previo humor declinando un poco. Observó la mandíbula de Sasuke. Ayudaba. Ninguno había hablado desde que dejaron Konoha. Era un poco desesperante para Sakura. No sólo apreciaba alguna forma de distracción, así como pequeñas charlas incómodas de más, pero estaba acostumbrada a estar con Ino o Naruto y no los podía _parar_ de hablar.

Era una cambio demasiado drástico.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía esperar menos. Era Sasuke por el amor de dios. ¡El día que él mantuviera una conversación sería el día en que los cerdos volaran!

'_Sasuke,' _pensó, su humor cambiando con los recuerdos de su infancia_—_de _sus _infancias, _'Todavía pareces perdido.'_

Los ojos jades de Sakura permanecieron enfocados en su antiguo compañero. Era alto, realizó, y se veía bastante tenso. El cordoncillo de las espadas recorrían su cuello y desaparecían bajo sus ágiles brazos_—_cada músculo se veía entrenado, listo para desenrollarse como una torcedura estrechamente dolorosa. Era capaz de decir esto por los movimientos rígidos que hacía cuando iba de una rama a otra. No podía imaginar ver los músculos aparentemente duros como el acero bajo una delgada y fina capa de piel.

Era un ninja, eso era seguro.

Nada de él era menos que eficiente para una batalla. Vestía negro para permanecer escondido en las sombras. Su camiseta era lo suficiente floja para maniobrabilidad, pero también estrecha para que no se metiera en el camino. Sus vendajes recorrían la longitud de su antebrazo antes de ser cubierto por protectores para tener una espada segura en su empuñadura en todos los momentos. El mismo vendaje blanco estaba envuelto una pulgada debajo de sus rodillas con protectores cuidando el hueso ante todo momento de patadas poderosas. La única cosa aún levemente identificadora era el abanico Uchiha ostentado en su espalda y la katana asegurada en su cintura.

Aunque Sakura supuso que él _era_ una ninja, era inteligente de él estar preparado para una batalla. Especialmente considerando el hecho de que era un traidor sin aldea.

'_Ex-traidor_,' corrigió Sakura. Con el nuevo tratado, Sasuke era oficialmente asociado de Otogakure.

El pensamiento causó que lo ojos de Sakura se movieran a la banda de Oto amarrada a un lado de la katana de Sasuke en su cintura.

La vista no dolió tanto como creyó que sería.

_—_Quizás ha pasado mucho tiempo _—_murmuró Sakura antes de que un bostezo la inundara. Trayendo una mano para cubrir su boca y retirar las somnolientas lágrimas juntándose en sus párpados, Sakura se sorprendió al abrir sus ojos y ver a Sasuke mirándola desde el rabillo de su ojo.

Casi cae en picada al suelo cuando él paró, su mente le decía a su cuerpo hacer lo mismo sin realmente considerar la siguiente rama.

_—_Nos detendremos aquí y descansar _—_dijo Sasuke y Sakura se dio cuenta de la leve punzada en su mejilla por el dolor de mover su mandíbula.

Supuso que debería sentirse mal, pero luego se acordó del hecho de que se estaba dirigiendo a Oto por él.

Por un año.

_—_Estoy bien _—_dijo cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro. Él no le había dado ninguna oportunidad de hablar antes de saltar del dosel del bosque. Sakura no estaba del todo sorprendida.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, _—_Hemos hecho un buen tiempo. Estaremos ahí mañana de todos modos.

Sakura suspiró lo más bajo que pudo. Tal vez no le gustaba la situación, pero no iba a empezar actuar como un bebe y empezar a quejarse sobre eso.

Apenas sacó una frazada de su mochila, Sakura casi se atraganta con su propia saliva por lo siguiente que había salido de los labios de Sasuke.

_—¿_Puedes curar esto? _—_preguntó, sus dedos pasando sobre el inflamado moretón.

_—_S-si _—_dijo Sakura, absolutamente sorprendida de que Sasuke _admitiera _que no sólo estaba herido, pero que la herida lo estaba molestando. La sorpresa hizo que ella observara a Sasuke como una idiota con los ojos ensanchados.

_—¿_Lo harás? _—_preguntó Sasuke y Sakura no estaba segura si se había imaginado la pequeña irritación o no.

Negando su cabeza ligeramente, Sakura rápidamente encontró la razón de su decisión mientras dijo, _—_Sería como una forma de anular mi propósito de golpearte. Pienso que te prefiero sufriendo.

Cuando Sasuke le dio una mirada vacía antes de que fuera a tomar guardia, Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Después de quince minutos tratando de dormir, pero sólo mordiéndose la comisura de su labio por la culpa, se quitó la frazada y encontró la rama donde estaba Sasuke.

Él observó como ella se subía a la rama delante de él, obligándola a ser un poco consiente. Fácilmente se deshizo de eso recordando que él era el que tenía la mandíbula hinchada levemente.

Chasqueando en su pequeña mano luz, Sakura la puso entre sus dientes antes de agarrar su mentón e inclinando la cabeza de él para que le diera una mejor vista. Cuando él se contrajo de dolor por la presión de su mano, Sakura dijo un rápido _—_Ya está _—_que con el flash la restringió.

Estaba curado tan rápido un nuevo minuto después.

Sakura desapareció la pequeña luz mientras Sasuke tocaba su ya curada mandíbula.

_—_Cambiaste de opinión _—_dijo, afirmando un hecho.

Sakura dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras ponía una pierna sobre la rama preparándose para regresar el suelo del bosque.

_—_Me hiciste sentir mal y no podía dormir. Aunque debo admitir que estoy sorprendida de que me pidieras ayuda en primer lugar.

Sakura lo miró curiosamente mientras él solamente asentía. Sintiéndose incómoda bajo su fría mirada, ella masculló un rápido "Buenas noches" antes de tirarse de la rama y caer con un feo _thud_.

Acomodándose una vez más, Sakura no se deshizo del persistente pensamiento corriendo a través de su cabeza.

Había estado equivocada_—_él había cambiado.

* * *

**Editado.**


	6. Bienvenida

.

.

.

**Capítulo Seis  
**_Bienvenida_

Parándose en shock a lo largo del sucio camino hacia la aldea, Sakura no hacía nada más que quedarse boquiabierta.

Recordaba las numerosas bases bajo tierra en las que había estado con Naruto cuando estuvieron buscando a Sasuke, pero la vista que tenía frente a ella era como lo que nunca se pudo haber imaginado.

La aldea estaba situada en un valle, un serpentino río cortándose entre ellos. Las onduladas colinas de hierbas actuando como una barrera natural le dieron a Sakura una buena vista de las aves desde donde estaba parada. Era simplemente hermoso. El rió reflejaba la luz del atardecer mientras los campos de arroz caían en cascada del lado opuesto de la colina ondeando con el viento. La aldea en si era un complejo laberinto de edificios y caminos embellecidos con los árboles y plantas originarias de Oto.

Con los ojos abiertos, Sakura volteo para ver a Sasuke mirándola con curiosidad. Viéndolo parado delante de Otogakure, delante de _su_ villa, Sakura sintió un abrumador sentido de asombro, _—_Sasuke, tu…

_—_Vamos _—_dijo Sasuke y Sakura estaba a su lado mientras él se volteaba para continuar hacia la villa.

Se preguntó si él solamente estaba tratando de ser modesto o si había otra razón que él estaba dejando debajo de sus logros. El convertir Oto en el hermoso lugar delante ella, eso no pudo haber sido fácil. Eso hizo que Sakura se preguntará qué pasó exactamente durante esos años que estuvieron separados.

Entrando a la aldea, Sakura encontró la idea de pasar un año entero en la aldea aceptable. Había asumido que estaría forzada a estar bajo tierra entrenando a médicos como Kabuto, pero ahora las cosas no parecían tan malas.

Mientras ellos caminaban a través de las calles hacia donde Sakura asumió se quedarían, muchos de los aldeanos levantaban la vista de cualquier cosa que hacían para decirle hola a Sasuke. Fiel a su naturaleza, Sasuke les daba un asentimiento de cabeza cortante mientras ellos seguían con su camino.

Sakura no podía dejar de preguntarse hasta qué punto la atención lo molestaba.

Caminaron más o menos durante unos diez minutos antes de acercarse a una casa de tamaño moderado de dos pisos. Frunció el ceño. Eso era demasiado grande para ella, pero no se podía imaginar de ninguna otra parte en la que necesitaran parar.

Entrando a la casa, Sakura observó a Sasuke deshacerse de sus sandalias Ninja e hizo lo mismo antes de que la curiosidad le llegará.

_—_¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿De quién es esta casa?

_—_Mía.

Sakura asintió mudamente cuando Sasuke le dio una mirada, antes de caminar a la primera puerta a la derecha.

Sakura lo siguió hacia lo que parecía una sala y subió las escaleras al segundo piso.

Abriendo la primera puerta a la izquierda de él, dejando que Sakura pasará antes que él, dijo, _—_Esta es tu habitación.

Su cabeza dio vuelta tan rápido que casi se lastima el cuello.

___—¿_Qué? _—_dijo, una mezcla de sorpresa y horror, _—¿_Se supone que debo vivir contigo?

Se dio cuenta de su leve fruncida, como si sus palabras lo lastimarán de alguna manera, antes de que se suavizará y nada traicionará lo que él estaba sintiendo.

_—¿_Viste toda la construcción en la villa?

_—_Si _—_contestó Sakura, insegura de a qué quería llegar.

_—_Muchas familias todavía siguen compartiendo casa.

Enseguida sintió sus mejillas arder. ¡Claro! Sasuke no podía simplemente echar alguna familia esperando de tener su propia casa para ella. Se sintió una idiota egoísta.

Bajando su cabeza, dijo, _—_Lo siento, no lo sabía.

_—_Está bien _—_dijo Sasuke.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Sasuke dijo, _—_Te dejaré establecerte.

Sakura estaba sorprendida mientras él desaparecía a través de la puerta al final del pasillo_—_se movía como una fantasma.

Suspirando, dejó su mochila en el piso a un lado de su nueva cama y se colapsó en ella, mirando hacia al techo. El cálido viento de verano sopló a través de las ventanas abiertas antes de que un suave tintineo lo siguiera.

_—¿_Campanillas de viento? _—_murmuró Sakura, frunciendo el entrecejo antes de que una tentativa sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

Suponía que era _Oto_gakure y el hermoso sonido casi sonó como una cálida bienvenida.

_—_Tal vez este año no sea tan fatal después de todo.

* * *

**Editado.**


	7. Hogar Dulce Hogar

.

.

.

**Capítulo Siete  
**_Hogar Dulce Hogar_

Ya era oficial, Sakura decidió cuando se levantó al día siguiente, había hecho el más grande error de toda su vida. Oto era agradable, supuso, muy pintoresco y las personas parecían bastante amables ayer, pero simplemente no era Konoha. En Konoha tenía una rutina, una vida. O al menos tan cerca a una como quisiera sin interferir con su horario de trabajo.

Expertamente ignoró la pequeña voz en su cabeza_—_que sonó mucho a Ino_—_burlándose: _Workaholica_.*

Aún así, se sentía cómoda en Konoha. Ahora, sin embargo, mientras reposaba sobre una cama desconocida que estaba siendo bañada con la luz del día, el pensamiento le vino a la mente de repente. ¿Qué _exactamente_ se suponía que estaba haciendo aquí? Estaría enseñando, estaba consiente de eso, pero eso era sólo seis horas como mucho. Eso dejaba dieciocho horas. Obvio estaría durmiendo. Si realmente lo alargaba, se quedaría con_—_contando lo máximo que podría dormir, Sakura frunció el cejo.

_—_Maldición _—_bisbisó, _—_Ocho horas de _esto_.

Como si fuera una indirecta un pájaro dejo escapar un fuerte graznido.

Mirando al techo, Sakura se deshizo de las sábanas y se puso de pie. ¡Sumiéndose en autocompasión estaba difícilmente ayudando a nadie! Levantando su mochila, sacó un cambio de ropa decidiendo que quizás fuera bueno bañarse y prepararse para su primer día en Otogakure.

Asomando su cabeza fuera de la puerta, miró al final del pasillo para ver la puerta de Sasuke cerrada_—_sus signos de chakra todavía dentro. Mordiéndose el labio abrió su propia puerta un poco más antes de dar pasos apresurados al baño en frente de su cuarto. Cerrando la puerta rápidamente detrás de ella, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Había logrado encontrar el baño bastante rápido a la una de la madrugada. Ahí fue cuando comprendió que no estaba simplemente compartiendo una casa con Sasuke, pero un _baño _también.

Aún así, se dijo a sí misma tratando de ser positiva, podría haber sido peor.

El momento en que se puso debajo del agua tibia escuchó pasos acercándose más y más_—_su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido_—_hasta que pararon delante de la puerta del baño. Su aliento atrapado en su garganta mientras su mente gritaba: _¡Camino a la mala suerte, idiota!_

Después de unos cuantos minutos en que su corazón paraba los pasos se alejaron de nuevo. Sakura dejó escapar su aliento. Pero _claro_ Sasuke habría escuchado el agua corriendo. Aún así, pensó para sí, la próxima vez necesitaría cerrar la puerta con seguro simplemente para la salud de su mente.

Cuando salió de la regadera_—_el baño lleno de vapor_—_Sakura fue a tomar una toalla de debajo del armario del lavabo. Cuando lo encontró vacío, quería gritar. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su cerebro esta mañana? Sólo porque ella tuviera toallas en algún lugar no significaba que Sasuke las pusiera en el mismo lugar.

Observando alrededor del daño, no visualizó ninguna clase de closet o armario. Sus mejillas ardieron cuando comprendió sus dos opciones. Una_—_podía ponerse de nuevo su ropa sucia y lamentablemente deshacer lo que el baño acababa de realizar o ver si podía encontrar toallas sin chocar con sasuke… desnuda.

Cerrando los ojos, Sakura trató de pensar en donde podrían estar localizadas las toallas. Recordó una estrecha puerta a un lado del baño_—_debía de ser un closet de blancos de algún tipo. Juntando todo el coraje que tenía, Sakura decidió que checaría allí y si no había toallas se pondría su ropa sucia de nuevo e irse de ahí.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Sakura abrió la puerta lo necesario escaneando el pasillo. A punto de dar un paso fuera de su santuario notó una_—_¡Realmente sería!- toalla azul obscuro en el piso en frente de su puerta. Sin siquiera mirar al oso que hacía, la alcanzó y cerró la puerta_—_su corazón ahora latiendo de forma errática recordando su previo miedo de que Sasuke entrara donde ella. Abrazando la toalla alrededor de ella y apreciando de su seguridad, Sakura decidió que tendría que recordar agradecerle a Sasuke en algún momento.

Después de vestirse y recoger su húmedo cabello en una cola de caballo, Sakura se aventuró a la cocina lista para tener una pequeña charla sólo para encontrar el lugar carente de vida. Frunció el cejo antes de ver una nota que estaba en la barra.

_Sakura,_

_Aquí están las direcciones de donde necesitas encontrarte con los otros medic-nin._

_- Sasuke_

Sakura leyó a través de las crudas instrucciones y guardó la nota en su bolsillo antes de checar en la nevera por algo de comer.

Optando por un simple plato de cereal, Sakura comió lo suficientemente rápido antes de decidirse a checar donde estaría enseñando. No lastimaría salir temprano_—_especialmente considerando si se perdía.

Esa noche, después de enseñar un agotador curso acelerado en los básicos de ser un medic-nin, Sakura decidió que tal vez su tiempo aquí no sería tan difícil de cumplir.

Yendo a buscar algo rápido de comer de cena, Sakura no podía esperar para volver a visitar su nueva cama. Quedándose dormida esa noche se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Sasuke en todo el día.

El hecho la ponía nerviosa más de lo que creyó que debería.

* * *

**workaholic = workaholica = adicta al trabajo, no existe un palabra en español para decirlo, así que lo puse en un "wana-be-spanglish" y suena gracioso así XD, además no quería poner la frase sino UNA palabra y así se me ocurrió XD

**Editado.**


	8. Desviación Domestica

.

.

.

**Capítulo Ocho  
**_Desviación Doméstica_

Sakura había estado oficialmente en Otokagure toda una semana entera y había visto a Sasuke en un grandioso total de dos veces. La primera había sido en un incómodo encuentro en el pasillo. Estaba saliendo de su cuarto al mismo tiempo que él se dirigía hacia el suyo. Después de un buen exasperante minuto o menos, dijo hola y el asintió antes de pasar a su lado. La segunda vez había sido en el porch. Estaba de regreso a casa y él se estaba yendo. Esta vez se negó a ser la primera en decir la primera palabra.

Ninguno habló.

Era raro, pensó Sakura, mientras seguía despierta en la noche escuchando a las cicadas.

Vivir con Sasuke era lo mismo que vivir con un fantasma. No podía considerarlo exactamente igual a vivir sola. Las cosas serían movidas de donde las vio por última vez y había pequeñas cosas como el incidente de la toalla. O el momento en que se había acabado lo último de la leche. Había decidido comprar más en su regreso a la casa del 'trabajo', pero se le olvidó. A la mañana siguiente un nuevo cartón descansaba en la puerta del refrigerador. ¡Y el café! Sakura todavía no podía creer lo agradable que era que Sasuke se levantará temprano y luego ella así el café ya estaba listo para el tiempo en que desayunaba.

Era bastante agradable tener alguien más, reflexionó Sakura, compartir responsabilidades de la vida diaria.

Aún así, realmente comenzaba a irritarle que nunca lo viera. Discutió consigo misma los primeros días de que el sentimiento era absurdo. Debería seguir estando enojada con él y agradecida por el espacio que le daba, pero cuando llegaba a eso comenzaba a sentirse sola. Sakura supuso que podría intentar hacer amigos en Oto, pero… ¡Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar! La aldea en si seguía siendo un misterio para ella. Todo lo que había visto era lo que estaba a lo largo del camino de ida y vuelta al centro de entrenamiento.

Así que, sin ninguna opción, Sakura concluyó que sólo tendría que tomar el asunto entre sus propias manos.

Que fue lo que le llevó a decidir a regresar a casa más temprano de la enseñanza y preparar la cena.

Estaba justo a la mitad de hacer eso cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Sonriendo para sí misma, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cocina para decirle a Sasuke que la cena estaría lista en quince minutos. No tuvo la oportunidad, sin embargo, cuando notó que el recibidor ya estaba vacío.

Cruzando el pasillo, apenas logró ver a Sasuke en las escaleras antes de que desapareciera escaleras arriba.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, se encogió de hombros y decidió que le avisaría cuando estuviera lista la cena.

Después de colocar todo en la mesa, Sakura le sonrió a su propia inteligencia y fue a buscar a Sasuke. No había manera de que alguien pudiera negarse a una comida. Especialmente una que olía tan bien!

Tocando a su puerta, las cejas de Sakura se arrugaron ligeramente cuando él la abrió sólo lo suficiente para dejar ver su cara.

Él no dijo nada—simplemente la miro con expectación.

Tragando saliva, Sakura dijo, —Hice la cena.

—Estoy ocupado —dijo Sasuke mientras daba un paso hacia su habitación.

Justo mientras Sakura masculló, —Oh, s-si estás ocupado supongo—, la puerta se cerró suavemente en su cara.

Tomo mucha voluntad para no derribar la puerta, pero se contuvo mientras regresaba para comer su cena—fulminando al asiento vació en frente de ella todo el tiempo. Y fue cuando decidió que si él iba a ser un imbécil, ¡Esa era la última vez que hacía algo bueno por él!

Mientras estaba limpiando, su enojo hacia él iba disminuyendo un poco. Por lo que sabía él realmente podría haber estado ocupado. ¡Estaba en medio de la creación de una aldea entera por el amor de Dios! Suspirando, Sakura le preparó un plato antes de envolverlo y meterlo al refrigerador.

Apagando las luces, subió las escaleras para irse a dormir.

Fueron casi cuatro horas más tarde cuando escucho pasos atravesar su puerta. Frunciendo el entrecejo, silenciosamente dejo la calidez de su cama y se deslizó escaleras abajo para escuchar a Sasuke comenzar el microondas. Tranquila y con el mayor cuidado que pudo, Sakura se deslizó a la entrada de la cocina apenas el microondas terminó.

Sonrió para sí misma cuando vio a Sasuke sacar el plato que le había preparado. Estaba apoyado contra la barra mientras comía. No sabía que era lo que la hacía pararse ahí y verlo _comer_, pero cuando puso el plato en el lavavajillas y bostezó Sakura se dio cuenta de las ojeras en sus ojos.

Dándose cuenta que él estaba a punto de regresar a su cuarto, se deslizó de regreso hacia su habitación justo a tiempo al escucharlo subir completamente las escaleras.

Envolviendo las sábanas a su alrededor Sakura decidió que era tiempo de descubrir en qué exactamente había andado Sasuke en las últimos siete años.

* * *

**Editado.**

**sasuke-glamour ~ 3**


	9. Sinceramente Sakura

.

.

.

**Capítulo Nueve**  
_Sinceramente Sakura_

_Querido Naruto,_

_Hola. ¿Cómo estuvo la misión? Espero que bien. Si estás sangrando, con dolor o alguna otra molestia por favor ve al hospital. Ahora._

_Ya sé que _piensas_ que no lo necesitas, pero tú sabes cómo me preocupo. ¿Estarás completamente curado? Si no, para de leer y ve al maldito hospital. Sabré si no lo hiciste._

_Ahí lo tienes, ¿No te sientes mejor ahora?_

_Ahora supongo que te estás preguntando… ¿Por qué te deje esta carta y por qué no estoy esperándote con un tazón de ramen en Ichiraku's? Me dieron una misión. Sé lo que estás pensando, '¿Porqué dejarte una carta? Lo habría descubierto de la Baa-chan'. Por cierto, debes demostrarle más respeto. Bueno, volviendo al motivo de la carta, es más que una simple y vieja misión. No entres en pánico. No estoy en peligro. Es solo… que quería ser la que te diga esto incluso si es a través de una carta._

_Actualmente estoy en la Aldea del Sonido. Con Sasuke._

_Cállate Naruto y para de gritar obscenidades, sé muy bien que en estos momentos lo estás haciendo. Tus vecinos ya están al borde de la locura. Respira profundamente e intenta seguir leyendo._

_Está bien, aquí está lo que sé:_

_Sasuke se ha hecho cargo de Otokagure, cómo y cuándo, no estoy segura. Vino con un tratado de paz así que estoy tomando esto como una buena señal. Pidió que yo viniera y entrenara a un grupo de medic-nin. Sólo espero que no sean clones de Kabuto. En cuanto a Sasuke, aún no lo he visto. Lo siento. Me hubiera gustado decirte como estaba, pero me lo voy a encontrar después de que deje esta carta en tu departamento._

_Tsunade confía en él y honestamente no estoy segura de qué pensar. Estoy más que molesta de que estaré alejada de Konoha por un año—¿Tal vez tú podrías venir?—También estoy nerviosa de ir a la aldea del Sonido. No soy buena en esos oscuros y húmedos compuestos subterráneos, pero sobreviviré—eso espero._

_Ya sé que vas a empezar a preocuparte, pero no lo hagas. ¡Estaré bien! te lo prometo. Es sólo que no se que pensar sobre esto, ¿Ya sabes? Puedo soportar estar en el Sonido por un año, ¡Pero Sasuke! Nunca he sido capaz de entenderlo como tú lo haces y sé que nunca lo haré._

_Realmente desearía que estuvieras aquí._

_Sinceramente,  
Sakura._

_P.D. Era mi turno de pagar por Ichiraku's. El dinero está en el sobre. Es suficiente para dos. Lleva a Hinata contigo, ¿Entendiste? También, siéntete libre y ve a buscar comida en mi casa! Se echará a perder de otra forma._

Naruto estaba frunciendo el entrecejo cuando terminó la última oración. Con mucho cuidado, dobló la carta a la mitad, la regresó al sobre y—asegurándose de que estaba a salvo en la mesa—corrió de su departamento, dio un portazo —¡_**BAA-CHAN**_!

Ignorando a la mitad de la aldea gritándole que se calle mientras corría a través de las calles a la torre de la Hokage, Naruto irrumpió como un huracán en la oficina de Tsunade. Estaba a punto de abrir su boca, pero la mayor de cabellos rubios le calló.

—No Naruto, ya está decidido —mencionó ella cerrando los ojos.

—¡Pero Baa-chan! —protestó Naruto, —No puedes esperar que yo me quede sentado aquí mientras Sasuke y Sakura…

—Puedo y lo haré —dijo Tsunade —Primero, Sakura es una niña grande, puede cuidarse sola. Mientras que Sasuke, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero tendrás que esperar. Apenas acabamos de entrar en una alianza con Oto y mientras confío en el Uchiha no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que entrenó con Orochimaru ni el hecho de que ahora está dirigiendo esa misma villa, vas a esperar.

—¡Como un demonio! —dijo Naruto, —Estaría muy molesto si solamente me quedo sentado aquí mientras que mi mejor amiga está a tan sólo dos días de viaje de aquí.

—¡Naruto! —dijo Tsunade, enojo cargado en su voz, —Si das un paso o como mucho un pie fuera de esta aldea sin mi permiso o un pergamino de misión, puedo prometerte que me haré personalmente cargo de que nunca seas elegido para el titulo de Hokage.

—¡Qué! —gritó Naruto, —¡No puede hacerme eso! —terminó diciendo a la defensiva.

—Puedo y lo haré. Esto es por tu propio bien y la seguridad de la aldea. Esperarás hasta que se te dé permiso para ir a Otogakure.

Naruto se mofó, murmurando cada maldición que sabía mientras salía de la oficina de Tsunade.

La vieja bruja pudo haber ganado esta ronda, pero Naruto estaría molesto si se daba por vencido muy fácilmente.

Tendría que ceder con el tiempo…

* * *

**Editado.**


	10. Otogakure

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Diez  
**_Otogakure_

Sakura estaba tendida sobre la cama, la luz del sol se vertía dentro mientras ella se debatía entre levantarse o simplemente dormir todo el día. Después de todo, era su primer día libre y el siguiente no sería hasta dentro de un mes entero.

—¿De verdad quiero perder mi día libre solo durmiendo? —masculló, rodando sobre un lado y dejar que sus parpados se cerrarán.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo cuando escuchó la puerta de Sasuke cerrarse y escuchaba pasos a través del pasillo. El sonido dejó de escucharse mientras él iba bajando las escaleras. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Sakura le dio un vistazo al reloj en su mesa de noche. Eran las ocho. Eso era raro. Sasuke normalmente se iba antes de que ella despertara en las mañanas y eso era a las siete. ¿Se había quedado dormido?

Recordó unas cuantas noches atrás y las ojeras que tenía Sasuke. Pensando sobre eso, el pelinegro no solo se iba antes, sino que usualmente regresaba después que ella también.

_—Y la gente me llama workaholica, —_pensó Sakura mientras se deshacía de las sábanas y las ponía de lado. Deslizándose de su cama, se despojo de los shorts y la camiseta con la que había dormido antes de vestirse.

Ya era hora de encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas.

Después de un rápido desayuno. Sakura ya estaba fuera de la casa y lista para fisgonear un poco. Decidiendo ir hacia el lado opuesto del camino al campo de entrenamiento—todo lo que había en ese camino estaba en construcción—se dirigió hacia el corazón de la aldea.

Todavía no podía creer lo hermoso que Otokagure realmente era. El sucio sendero por el que estaba caminando daba en un lado con el río. El borde del agua estaba lleno de totora y pequeños arbustos con pocas flores amarillas. Escuchó el croar de una rana, inmediatamente pensando en Naruto, antes de que saltara al agua. De lo que había visto, parecía que la vida silvestre no iba a dar marcha atrás estando la aldea en construcción. De su otro lado había campos de flores silvestres. De vez en cuando pasaba una casa semi construida.

Había llegado muy pronto a la parte principal de la aldea. La gente estaba esparcida a través de la calle, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas y no podía creer los increíbles aromas que salían de los puestos de comida. Enseguida descubrió que esa parte de la villa era un completo laberinto, pero figuró que podría orientarse desde el techo de cualquier edificio.

Una hora y una docena diferente de gente después, estaba más que frustrada. Había preguntado sobre Sasuke, pero… ¡Nadie le daba una respuesta clara! Recibía respuestas como: 'Sasuke-sama es un grandioso líder' o 'Sólo porque vives con él no significa que se enamorará de ti'.

¿Acaso era costumbre ser un molesto distraído en Otokagure?

Había hecho un camino hacia el centro del mercado después de comprar algunos dumplings en uno de los puestos de comida.

Mientras comía, Sakura fulminó a algunos aldeanos. '_¿Por qué esto tenía que ser tan difícil?' _Se preguntaba mientras caminaba. Todo lo que quería saber era en que había andado Sasuke. Tomando otra mordida con frustración; decidió descansar un rato. Rápidamente localizó una banca desocupada.

Echando un vistazo, se encontró enamorándose más de la aldea. Todo en este lugar parecía quitarle el aliento. Demonios, parecía casi designado para ella. No había una sola cosa que no le gustara.

Desde donde se sentaba, se podía apreciar que el Mercado abría al lado opuesto de las sinuosas carreteras principales de allí, en el centro estaba una fuente y agua saliendo desde arriba, deslizándose por la piedra tallada en la primera cuenca redonda antes de desbordarse y llover sobre la gran base. Encontró que su frustración iba desapareciendo lentamente mientras veía a los niños correr de aquí para allá y tirar una pequeña moneda. Cada rato asustando una pequeña bandada de pájaros que harían círculos sobre el cielo antes de regresar a hurgar entre las migajas de comida.

—Este lugar… —susurró Sakura mientras sus ojos dejaban de ver los campos de arroz cubriendo las colinas en el oeste y volvían para ver las ocupadas tiendas que la rodeaban.

—¿Es tranquilo, no? —escucho la voz a su izquierda.

Después de vacilarlo por la sorpresa y sintiéndose como una tonta por no darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre, Sakura subió su mirada para ver un hombre alto de pelo naranja regalándole un sonrisa.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó el hombre.

—¡Oh! —dijo Sakura, moviéndose para un lado, —Desde luego que sí.

—Gracias.

La Haruno le dio un vistazo al hombre antes de regresar su mirada a la fuente. _Extraño_. Comiéndose su último dumpling, ella empezó a jugar con la brocheta de madera entre sus dedos e ignorar al extraño a un lado de ella.

Tragando saliva, decidió que podría intentar y hacer algún tipo de conversación.

Tendiéndole la mano, sonrió y dijo, —Soy Sakura.

El extraño hombre le regreso la sonrisa, estrechó su mano y dijo, —Juugo.

—Entonces, um… —dijo Sakura, poniendo las manos en su regazo, —¿Eras un aldeano de acá cuando Orochimaru estaba en el poder?

'_Eso era delicado_', pensó Sakura, sintiéndose completamente como una idiota.

Cuando Juugo le dio un vistazo y frunció el entrecejo creyó que lo había hecho enojar. Aunque no lo podía culpar… ¿Cómo era posible que a alguien le hubiera gustado estar bajo el liderazgo de Orochimaru?

—De hecho… solía ser un prisionero del Sonido —mencionó con extrañez en su voz, algo apagado.

Sakura sentía como si alguien le hubiera acabado de dar una gran bofetada en la cara, razonó, se lo tenía bien merecido.

—¡L-lo siento mucho! —dijo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, —Soy de Konoha, verás, y Sasuke es un viejo ami—compañero mío. Tengo curiosidad sobre todo lo que ha pasado aquí.

Sakura inmediatamente se sintió como un idiota por soltar impulsivamente todo eso.

—Ya veo —dijo Juugo y Sakura esperó con ansiedad mientras él continuaba, —Todo comenzó después de que mataran a Orochimaru. Los prisioneros se revelaron, matando algunos cuantos guardias mientras que la mayoría huyó desde que él ya no estaba. Era casi una hazaña considerando que muchos de ellos carecían de formación como shinobi.

—Todos los aldeanos aquí eran antiguos prisioneros que no podían regresar a su hogar o no tenía un lugar a donde regresar. Sasuke había dejado este lugar en caos para ir a matar a su hermano, entonces un día de repente volvió y de alguna manera consiguió que todos se organizaran. No estoy seguro por qué regresó, pero sí sé esto… Si no fuera por Sasuke estas personas ya estuvieran muertas hoy.

La miró con una sonrisa, —Él es un buen hombre.

—Sí… —miró la chica fijamente a su regazo en aturdimiento, —Lo es.

Sakura sintió su confusión por Sasuke creciendo en ese instante. Para él regresar, ayudar a toda esta gente… simplemente no sonaba al Sasuke que solía conocer. El Sasuke que recordaba les hubiera dicho que se volvieran fuertes para que la próxima vez no tuviera que depender de otros.

¿Tal vez había cambiado?

—Fue agradable hablar contigo —pronunció el hombre y su cabeza subió de manera brusca y rápida para luego contemplarle ponerse de pie.

—Si —aceptó, —Lo fue. Hasta pronto —el hombre con cabello naranja le asintió con una sonrisa tranquila.

Y con un corto adiós de mano, se despidieron, y a lo lejos, veía como Juugo desaparecía por el bello sendero…

* * *

**Editado.**


	11. Histeria

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Once  
**_Histeria_

Sakura estaba caminando a través del camino que había tomado para ir al mercado. Era tan surrealista verlo de noche. El débil destello de las luciérnagas sobre el agua y el apagado zumbido de los grillos. Aunque realmente no podía apreciarlo. Demasiadas preguntas que nadaban en sus pensamientos.

Tras decidirse esa mañana para obtener respuestas lo único que consiguió fueron más preguntas, pero la más importante de todas no dejaba de roer en su mente: ¿Por qué?

Juugo había dicho que Sasuke regresó después de derrotar a su hermano, ¿Pero con qué propósito? ¿Por qué no regresar a Konoha? ¿Por qué decidirse en reconstruir una aldea entera?

La Haruno sintió su estómago hacer saltos para atrás mientras la respuesta salía de su mente.

_Poder_.

Después de todo, era lo que lo había llevado hacia Orochimaru. Era la fuerza impulsora detrás de todas las decisiones de Sasuke, ¿Por qué pensó que esto podría ser diferente?

Sakura alzó la mirada para ver la casa del Uchiha en frente de ella. Parecía tan peligrosa en el momento sin ningún rastro de luz encendida. Como el mal en esa villa. Dio un paso para atrás. Comenzaba a sentir histeria, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Sabía absolutamente _nada_ sobre Sasuke, y en general sobre toda la aldea.

Necesitaba alejarse, ocupaba un sitio para pensar. Tal vez podría encontrar un lugar para entrenar y relajarse. _Cualquier cosa_ para disminuir la creciente paranoia que se estaba estableciendo en su interior.

El momento en que se dio la vuelta, sin embargo, se encontró cara a cara con el chico en el cual estaba pensando.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó con un tono de voz severo y su ceño fruncido.

Sakura deslizó un pie para atrás; su corazón latía mil millas por minuto. Cuando la mano de Sasuke se acercaba a ella, un distante eco sonó en su cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —reiteró el Uchiha. Sakura golpeó fuertemente la mano de él.

_—No_ me toques —siseó ella.

Vio la confusión en los ojos de Sasuke, pero no tenía la intención de echarse para atrás. '_Soy una tonta por venir aquí_', pensó, por caminar ciegamente hasta ese lugar. Había permitido dejarse caer en un falso sentimiento de seguridad simplemente porque Oto no parecía ser malo, pero el pasado hablaba por sí mismo.

—Sakura —pronunció Sasuke, tratando de acercarse.

—No —advirtió Sakura, mientras daba otro paso atrás, —¡No puedo creer que haya sido demasiado estúpida para confiar en ti! —gritó muy enojada.

—¿De dónde demonios sacas eso? —preguntó el Uchiha, más molesto que Sakura.

—La última vez que te vi, trataste de matarme a mí y a Naruto —dijo ella acusándolo, —¿Por qué tendría que asumir que esto es diferente, ah? ¿Sólo porque no has intentado nada todavía? —pronunció alteradamente.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora —dijo Sasuke apretando los dientes —Necesito que vengas conmigo.

Sakura no cambió de opinión cuando él se dio la vuelta. Con esta actitud, sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke estaba a un lado de ella, sujetando su muñeca y arrastrándola a lo largo del camino en menos de un segundo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Sakura, tratando de librar su mano. Estaba empezando a juntar chakra en su brazo cuando el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para encararla, mirada enfurecida grabada en su cara.

—Mira, no me importa si no confías en mí. En este momento necesito que te calles y escuches. Hoy hubo un accidente terrible y la gente está lastimada. ¿Comprendes? —siseó Sasuke.

Sakura buscó en su rostro algún indicio de mentira.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sakura.

Él asintió ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al lugar del accidente. Lo siguió, todavía con precaución, y a una distancia considerable, no quería inconvenientes.

Sakura fue llevada a una casa la cual no conocía. Una vieja mujer la guió hasta una habitación con tres personas acostadas en un futon sobre el piso. Y observó el vendaje que tenían puestas.

—¿Quién los revisó? —preguntó Sakura.

—Algunos de tus estudiantes vinieron y curaron a otros dos, estos tres tenía heridas profundas. Los vendaron lo mejor que pudieron, diciendo que las heridas eran demasiado delicadas para el nivel que tenían —respondió la vieja mujer.

Sakura asintió, deshaciendo el vendaje, notando que las heridas habían sido envueltas correctamente. Un sentimiento de orgullo inundó su interior. Sus estudiantes lo hicieron bien. Una vez que vio la carne arañada comprendió la aprensión de sus estudiantes en curarlos.

Eso era un muy delicado procedimiento.

Canalizando chakra en la palma de sus manos, y comenzó a trabajar.

Le tomó una hora en curar completamente a los tres hombres. Le agradecieron muy efusivamente para el disgusto de Sakura. Casi no le importaba el agradecimiento. Siempre parecía tan extraño que le agradecieran por hacer su trabajo.

Al darles las instrucciones adecuadas para descansar los siguientes días, les dijo adiós a la vieja pareja y dejó la casa para ver a Sasuke esperándola en frente de la puerta.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Sasuke cuando comenzaron a dirigirse hacia su casa.

—Estarán bien —dijo sonriéndole amablemente.

El Uchiha asintió mientras continuaban caminando. Un incómodo silencio para Sakura se apoderó en el camino.

—¿Vas a responder mi pregunta? —peguntó ella.

—¿Qué pregunta? —Se encogió de hombros —¿Realmente planeo matarte? Pues no. Pero dudo que me creas de todos modos, así que, ¿Cuál es el punto?

—¿Me puedes culpar? —mencionó Sakura.

—Has estado aquí un mes —contestó él —Y no te he dado ninguna razón para que _no_ confíes en mí.

—¡Ni siquiera te he visto! —gritó Sakura.

—Sí, bueno, sino lo has notado he estado un poco ocupado —el Uchiha le respondió de la misma manera.

Estaban parados en frente de la casa ahora, encarando al otro con furiosas miradas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estás ayudando a toda esta gente? —gritó Sakura.

Los ojos de la chica no lo dejaban de mirar mientras él volteó su cabeza a otro lado. Él no habló por un buen rato, pero Sakura no iba a permitir que se escapara de esto. Necesitaba una respuesta.

Respuesta la cual consiguió, sin embargo, casi hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

—Porque durante tres años estuve sentado y no hice absolutamente _nada_.

* * *

**N/A:**

Adivinen quien es? HAHA... si, soy yo! Regreso de una primera semana TERRIBLE! . Apenas es la primera semana, y ya nos están dejando montones y torres de tarea :S... Pensé que subiría hasta laotra semana, pero dije 'Debodarme un tiempito para subir', y aqui los tienen...

Otra cosa para un anonimo que se llama greciiA... me llego tu msj donde me ponias tu msn... debido a las reglas de fanfic no apareció, teimportaía enviarmelo de nuevo con espacios?

En fin, una cosa mas, **gracias a Lisseth96 por su grandioso trabajo **:)

Ahora creo que es todo, voy a continuar con mi tarea T_T


	12. Buenas Noches

.

.

.

**Capítulo Doce  
**_Buenas Noches_

Tendida en su cama mirando fijamente al techo, completamente centrada en sus pensamientos… deseaba haber sabido a donde se había marchado el Uchiha.

_—Sasuke… yo —pronunció de manera sombría._

_—Regresaré más tarde —respondió Sasuke en voz baja antes de salir de la casa y desaparecer entre las sombras._

Debió haberlo seguido. Estaba furioso, lo sabía, y cada vez que Naruto se iba enojado siempre tendía hacer algo estúpido.

—Pero Sasuke no es Naruto —dijo Sakura para sí misma. Sin embargo, no lograba aliviar su preocupación.

Agarrando firmemente la almohada contra su estómago, el temperamento de la chica estalló y aventó la maldita cosa acolchada a la pared.

—¡Idiota! —dijo en un susurro duro, hablando para sí misma, —¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saber que en realidad tenías un corazón? —Rodando para un lado, murmuró con tristeza, —No es como que alguna vez me lo hayas mostrado…

Rodando sus ojos, poseída por el fastidio, la Haruno dejó escapar suspiro lleno de molestia.

_—_Ahora estoy actuando patéticamente.

Eso pasó cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe.

Se levantó de la cama en el momento en que escuchó las escaleras crujir y a punto de ir al pasillo justo fue que vio la luz del baño pasar debajo de su puerta. Frunciendo el ceño, abrió la puerta un poco y observar alrededor para ver el reflejo de Sasuke en el espejo del baño. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella_—_lo dos mirándose el uno al otro a través del cristal_—_cuando vio sangre.

Abriendo la puerta de golpe, Sakura reprendió, _—_¿Qué demonios pasó?

_—_Nada _—_dijo Sasuke, mientras abrió una de las llaves y tomó un trapo, _—S_erá mejor que te vayas a dormir.

Sakura no escuchó mientras entraba al baño y le quitó el trapo de su mano. Abriendo el botiquín de medicinas, tomó el alcohol y arrojó una generosa cantidad en el trapo antes de presionarlo en la frente ensangrentada de Sasuke.

El rostro del Uchiha se tensó ligeramente e inhalaba en un silbido de aire.

_—_Lo siento _—_susurró Sakura en un tono inaudible, sin embargo el Uchiha logró escucharle.

_—_Estoy _bien __—_dijo Sasuke mientras intentaba tomar el trapo de la mano de Sakura. Le dio un manotazo.

_—_No, deja que te sane y te limpie… estás sangrando _—_dijo secando con cuidado el resto de la sangre. Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro con molestia.

_—_Podrías dejar de quejarte _—_dijo Sakura, _—_Sólo trato de ayudar.

_—_Ten cuidado, podría intentar matarte _—_masculló de manera irónica el Uchiha.

Sakura tomó una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz mientras se tensaba. Bajando el trapo y dirigiendo su mirada junto con la de él.

_—_Supongo que en cierto modo me lo merezco, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta mi punto de vista… Nunca te veo. No sé qué haces todo el día. Y estabas listo para matarme la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Cómo quieres que no desconfíe de ti? _—_respondió ella.

_—_Eso fue hace años _—_mencionó él serio.

Sakura frunció el ceño antes de canalizar chakra en sus manos y cerrar la herida en la frente de Sasuke.

_—_Sí, bueno, ¿Cómo se supone que debía saber que no cambiaste para mal?

_—_¿De verdad crees eso? _—_preguntó Sasuke.

_—_Creo… _—_agregó la Haruno antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro _—_Creo que realmente tratas de ayudar a esta gente.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Sasuke dijera sin rodeos, _—_¿Pero?

Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos, _—_Asistí en la autopsia de Itachi.

Sakura recordó la herida del chidori en el estómago del hermano mayor de Sasuke. A primera vista uno asumiría que era eso lo que lo había matado, pero después de la autopsia, sabían que Itachi había muerto antes del ataque. Sus órganos se habían parado.

Sasuke no lo había matado.

_—_Eso no pudo haber sido fácil de manejar. No después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar para ser el que… _—_Sakura se calló, las palabras sin decir flotando en el aire: _Tiraste tu vida a la basura para nada_.

Sakura estaba sorprendida cuando Sasuke dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

_—_Todavía estaba vivo cuando lo encontré _—_dijo apenas en un susurro.

Los ojos de Sakura se dirigieron para encontrarse con los de él, pero estaban escondidos detrás de su flequillo.

No se atrevió a moverse, ni a respirar. Nunca imaginó que Sasuke admitiría algo sobre eso_—_Que realmente _hablara_ de eso.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, ella notó la mirada distante en sus ojos desaparecer. Ahora sólo parecía cansado. El tipo de cansancio que no involucra el cuerpo, pero sí todo su ser.

Sabía que no iba a decir nada más sobre el asunto.

_—_Entonces, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó a tu frente? _—_Decidiendo dejarlo ir, se atrevió a romper el tenso ambiente preguntándole eso.

Sasuke la miró, frunciendo los labios, y… ¿Acaso era eso un rubor que iba llegando sigilosamente hasta su cuello?

_—_Puse un chidori a través de un árbol y un pedazo se me astilló _—_respondió.

La Haruno no lo pudo evitar, trató, realmente trató no hacer ni decir nada, pero la risa le ganó. El Uchiha la fulminó con la mirada. Tratando de contener el ataque de risa, decidió decir algo.

_—_¿Me estás tratando de decir que fuiste vencido por un árbol? _—_La risa emergió de sus labios otra vez, haciendo que el Uchiha se molestara.

___—_Cállate Sakura _—_dijo Sasuke mientras pasaba de ella para irse hacia su cuarto.

_—_Espera Sasuke _—_agregó Sakura, sonriendo como una idiota, _—_¡No tienes por qué estar avergonzado! Es decir, sólo porque un objeto inmóvil pateó tu trasero…

_—_Buenas noches Sakura _—_dijo, sonando bastante molesto antes de cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Sakura se asomó por la puerta del baño, su estado de ánimo relajándose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Había sido la primera vez… que realmente sintió como si estuviera viviendo _con_ el Uchiha, no como todos los días que estaba siempre sola.

_—_Buenas noches Sasuke.

* * *

**N/A : Haha... Hola pequeñas! Como les va con la vida... y la escuela?**

**HAHAHA... perdon (deveriitaas) por la tardanza - Los maestros me extorsionan, me tratan de esclava y me presionan; es como para ir y lincharlos! cha!**

**Pero bueno... aqui les traigo los chap (S) del fic :D Hahaha... Ya casi falta poco para los hermoszo :D**

**En fin, le agradezco a mi BR Lisseth96 por ser mi mas fiel ayudante del MAL... MUAJAJA**

**Hhaha XDD not, pero bueno si le agradezco mucho y todas ustedes por ser unas hermozas personas paciientesz y RRdoras :)**

**Hhaha palabra obtenida del wikipamedic . com XDD**

**En fin, me despido de todas que me voy con mi maan (H) LOL :o**


	13. Eternamente Roto

.

.

.

**Capítulo Trece  
**_Eternamente Roto_

Sakura con trabajo podia recordar alguna vez en la que hubiera estado tan agotada. No, eso no era verdad. Podía recordar perfectamente_—_fue la última vez que tuvo doble turno en el hospital de Konoha.

Le había enseñado a su clase probablemente una de las más difíciles técnicas que un medic-nin tendría que perfeccionar y al hacer eso tuvo que demostrarlo una y otra y _otra vez_.

Bastaba con decir que su chakra era inexistente a ese punto.

Aunque, supuso mientras caminaba a través del oscuro camino de regreso a la casa de Sasuke, debería estar agradecida de no estar muerta de cansancio. Por supuesto _estaba _cansada, pero no es el tipo de cansancio adormeciendo el agotamiento que viene luego de no dormir por dos días. Así que cuando estaba caminando a través del camino, su mente concentrada en la misteriosa belleza de las luciérnagas que resplandecían alrededor del las tiendas y casas a medio construir, Sakura no podía creer cuando la tierra debajo suyo cayó y ella se desplomó en un profundo agujero.

—¿Qué demonios?

Gruñó mientras se levantó, quitando distraídamente la tierra de sí misma. Su espalda definitivamente iba a ser la más adolorida en la mañana.

Mirando hacia arriba, vio las irregularidades en los lados de la madera rota. Eso la hizo sentir un poco menos estúpida. No era como que haya caminado directo a un estúpido hoyo.

Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de calcular el tamaño y exactamente qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí cuando notó unos cuantos tubos a sus pies. Estaban instalando las cañerías, dedujo, ¡Pero quién fue el inteligente que decidió tapar el hoyo con un pequeño panel de madera endeble!

Suspirando, Sakura rápidamente dominó su temperamento. En ese momento no ayudaría no poder controlarse. Ahora mismo tenía que escalar.

Parándose en uno de los tubos, Sakura agarró un asidero improvisado en el techo antes de empezar a escalar. Dio cerca de dos pasos cuando la tierra se desmoronó y se deslizó de nuevo a la parte inferior.

—¡Debe de ser una broma! —gritó Sakura. ¡La tierra no era lo suficientemente sólida! Cualquier rama o piedra alojada en la pared se retiraría por el peso.

Pateando la pared con molestia, una pila de tierra se desmoronó y cayó en sus pies. Sakura tuvo que cerrar los ojos no fuera que pudiera hacer algo que pudiera empeorar la situación.

Una hora después y una docena o más intentos fallados para salir—si sólo tuviera su chakra—Sakura se rindió. Recargándose en uno de los tubos, se ocupó en encontrar pequeñas rocas y aventarlas cerca del borde del agujero.

Deseaba ser una de esas rocas.

Sakura no tenía idea de qué hora era cuando finalmente escuchó pasos, pero realmente no le importaba. Simplemente estaba extática de que iba a salir del estúpido agujero.

—¡Hola?" gritó, —¿Alguien —mencionó esperanzada.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración un contorno puntiagudo se acerco al borde y una voy muy familiar dijo, —Sakura.

—Maldita sea —murmuró para sí misma. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser Sasuke?

—Sí —dijo fastidiada, —Soy yo.

—¡Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy _haciendo_? —repitió incrédulamente, —_¿Qué demonios parece que estoy haciendo? Seguro busco manzanas… un momento… las manzanas no son un tubérculo, ¡Caí en este estúpido agujero y ahora estoy atrapada! —_mencionó enojada.

Hubo una elocuente pausa, un oportuno croar de un sapo, antes de que Sakura preguntará patéticamente, —¿Me puedes ayudar?

—¿Porqué? —preguntó sarcásticamente, —Tal vez esto es era parte de mi plan para deshacerme de ti, ya sabes, además del hecho de que te necesito para entrenar medic-nins y toda la idea no tenga sentido.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, —¡No te burles de mí en este momento! Además, tiene mucho sentido. Me traes aquí con un propósito; darme un false sentimiento de seguridad y luego, ¡Una mañana simplemente no despierto! No es como que no haya otros medic-nin en el mar.

Escuchó a Sasuke suspirar; hombre que quería golpear en ese momento, antes de desaparecer sólo para que él volviera a aparecer a su lado.

—Pero —dijo Sasuke, —Fuiste entrenada por Tsunade, lo que significa que probablemente eres una de las mejores. Entonces sería estúpido de mi parte matarte y luego encontrar a alguien menos adecuado.

Sakura le miró con aprensión por un momento, —Sólo había que poner el 'probablemente', ¿No? Y aquí fue donde pensé que finalmente tendría un cumplido de tu parte.

—Bien, —dijo Sasuke, y Sakura finalmente se dio cuenta lo cerca que él estaba mientras estiraba el cuello hacia arriba para mirarlo. Ella podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo y no estaba complacida con lo que estaba haciendo con el suyo. —Eres una de los mejores medic-nins allá afuera. ¿Contenta?

Pasando saliva con dificultad, Sakura _trató _de contestar, pero falló miserablemente con su voz temblorosa, —Tal vez si no sonarás tan condescendien- ¡Oye! ¡Whoa! ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo?

Sakura agarró las muñecas de Sasuke mientras él iba para cargarla. Escuchó a Sasuke suspirar.

—No te voy a tirar —dijo.

—¡No estaba preocupada por eso! —dijo Sakura, las palabras volando de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Deseó que no hubieran salido.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —preguntó Sasuke; ella sólo podía fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Yo, bueno, es sólo —Sakura suspiró, —No lo sé. Simplemente es extraño, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Sasuke mientras liberaba sus muñecas y deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sakura y debajo de sus rodillas, —Pero realmente no me importa.

Antes que Sakura siquiera pudiera gritarle, estaban fuera del agujero y la estaba poniendo de pie de nuevo. Ella lo vio meter las manos en sus bolsillos y caminar. Sólo podía preguntarse cuál era su maldito problema. Suspirando, corrió un poco para alcanzarlo.

—Entonces —dijo, tratando de hacer una conversación, —¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las dos —dijo Sasuke.

—Las dos —dijo Sakura, sorprendida —¡Son las dos de la mañana! ¿Qué demonios te pasa Sasuke? Te vas de la casa a las cinco de la mañana. ¿Te das cuenta de lo poco saludable que es eso?

Él se encogió de hombros. Sakura dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación.

—Realmente necesitas cuidarte más —dijo.

—Como si te importara —dijo Sasuke acusadoramente.

—¿De quién es la culpa? —dijo sombríamente, —La última que lo hice, tiraste cualquier bondad que alguna vez te di en mi cara. ¿Qué era eso que me dijiste? Ah sí, no querías que me preocupara por ti. Bueno, adivina qué Sasuke, ¡Deseo _concedido_!

Sakura estaba contenta de estar en la casa. Irrumpiendo la casa, abrió la puerta principal de un portazo y desapareció para su cuarto. Sólo podía esperar para que las cosas regresaran a cómo habían estado durante el primer mes. Si no volvía a ver a Sasuke de nuevo por el resto del año estaría muy agradecida.

* * *

**N/A : Haha… Hola mis pequeñas! Como les va con la vida… y la escuela?**

**HAHAHA… perdon (deveriitaas) por la tardanza—Los maestros me extorsionan, me tratan de esclava y me presionan; es como para ir y lincharlos! Ademas, Mañana comienzan mis examenes -.-'**

**Pero bueno... aqui les traigo los chap del fic :D **

**Cominezan a meterse en una terreno peligrosos estos dos X**

**En fin, le agradezco a todas mis secuaces del MAL y a mi b Lisseth96... MUAJAJA**

**Hhaha XDD not, pero bueno si le agradezco mucho y todas ustedes por ser unas hermozas personas paciientesz y RRdoras :)**

**Hhaha palabras obtenida del wikipamedic . com XDD**

**Por ultimo, quien tiene cuentas en Mundo Sasusaku o es del foro PLAP o conoce alguien? necesito urgentementve a alguien de los ya mencionados porfas..**

**Fic plagiado de una amiga—Tragicamente Enamorado by Yume no Kaze **

**Ayuda plz con esta escritora ;)**

**Les agradece atentamente: Sasuke-glamour~ (:**


	14. Café

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Catorce  
**_Café_

Sakura bostezó mientras iba a la cocina al día siguiente. Había dormido bastante bien a pesar de lo poco que realmente dormía.

Cogió una taza de la alacena, agarró la cafetera y vertió absolutamente nada.

—Espera… —masculló Sakura tontamente antes de subir la cafetera lo suficiente para ver. Podía ver a través de eso.

—¿Pero qué… —comenzó a murmurar —Estúpido Uchiha. Estúpidas, _estúpidas_ mañanas y… ¿Por qué demonios está tan frío? ¡Todo lo que quiero es un maldito café! —se quejaba en voz baja.

Justo mientras estaba teniendo una agonía escuchó la última escalera crujir. Se dio la vuelta, comenzando a fruncir los labios lentamente antes de que Sasuke apareciera en la entrada de la cocina. Sakura no estaba segura si era porque estaba reprimiendo su enojo por lo de la noche anterior o por el hecho que no había el maldito café.

Probablemente eran ambos.

A pesar de todo, no podía ser el hecho de que le aventó la cafetera vacía directo a la cabeza de Sasuke menos cierto.

Apenas notó que los ojos de Sasuke se ensanchaban antes de que su mano se disparara con reflejos sorprendentes y atrapara el proyectil.

—Eres una demente —dijo el Uchiha francamente. Mientras que Sakura simplemente lo fulminó.

—No estoy hablando contigo —dijo antes de darse la vuelta de él. Lo escuchó caminar hacia ella antes de darse la vuelta para el fregadero. Sus dedos testaban ansiosos de enroscarse en un puño y golpearlo en la cara. Pasó a su alrededor para poner la cafetera en su lugar y agarró el café molido del gabinete sobre su cabeza.

La pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo mientras lo veía preparar la típica bebida del hogar. Parecía tan _normal_ y no como Sasuke como el Sasuke serio y frío de siempre.

—Hiciste café —dijo como si fuera lo más sorprendente que pudo haber notado.

Sasuke la miró como si tuviera cinco cabezas.

—¿Apenas acabas de darte cuenta de eso? —mencionó con extrañes en su voz.

Sakura negó con la cabeza —No, es decir, realmente te paraste ahí e _hiciste café. _

—¿Te golpeaste duro la cabeza en ese hoyo? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Primero… —dijo Sakura —Era un _agujero_. Un muy profundo agujero así que no lo rebajes y segundo… espera, ¿Sabes qué?… ¡Todavía sigo enojada contigo!—

Se dio la vuelta de él después antes de tomar asiento en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba molesta cuando él tomó asiento en frente de ella. Volteó su cabeza a otro lado, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar admitirlo.

Podía _sentir_ sus estúpidos ojos sobre ella. Era como si algo avanzara lentamente debajo de su piel—persistente e incesable—la palma que sostenía su barbilla inmediatamente se azotó en la mesa mientras giraba rápidamente su cabeza y se encontraba con esos ojos abandonados por Dios.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí todavía?

—Olvidé poner mi alarma ayer en la noche —dijo simplemente y la ojiverde estaba totalmente confundida ante eso.

—¿Desde cuándo necesitas una alarma? Tienes el más inusual preciso reloj interno que alguna vez haya visto.

Distraídamente, la chica recordó todas las misiones en las que fueron de genin. Kakashi-sensei nunca tuvo que despertar a Sasuke.

—La gente cambia —dijo simplemente se encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Sasuke?—preguntó antes de un elocuente silencio.

La distancia entre ellos, el enojo y el resentimiento que le guardaba a él desde que lo vio en Konoha estaba comenzando a consumirla. Sin mencionar cada conversación que tenían parecía dejarle con más preguntas que las que ya tenía. No tenía sentido toda la situación.

—¿Quieres ayudar a esta gente por algún tipo de culpa? Bien, pero… ¿Por qué demonios _me_ tenías que traer aquí? Con nuestra historia sólo lo haces más difícil para ti. Especialmente desde que hay docenas de medic-nins allá afuera a los que les pudiste haber preguntado. Y no digas esa mierda sobre cómo fui entrenada por Tsunade y bla, bla, bla. Tú sabes al igual que yo que llevar a alguien hasta ese nivel toma tiempo personal, _años_ Sasuke."

—¿Por qué aceptaste venir entonces? —replicó Sasuke.

La Haruno lo observó, realmente le observó. Era la primera vez que él parecía tan humano con esas ojeras en sus ojos y el hundimiento en sus hombros. Parecía mayor y no de buena forma.

—Necesitaba saber que estabas bien, verte de nuevo —mencionó bajando la mirada a su regazo, Sakura añadió en voz baja, —Nunca dijiste adiós, Sasuke.

El Uchiha no respondió nada.

Cuando él no habló, la pelirrosa le dio un vistazo. Tomó un poco de aire a través de la nariz mientras sentía su pecho endurecerse. No habló, apenas haciendo contacto antes de levantarse silenciosamente y dejar la cocina. No fue hasta que cerró la puerta que la chica dejó de contener el aire.

Sakura no tenía idea si estaba viendo cosas, pero el momento en que lo vio a los ojos era como si estuviera diciendo: _Nuestras razones no son tan diferentes_.

La cafetera sonó.

* * *

**Editado.**


	15. Sensei

.

.

.

**Capítulo Quince  
**_Sensei_

Sakura todavía seguía distraída por su conversación, o mejor dicho, su discusión con Sasuke esa mañana. Sentada en su escritorio en el centro de entrenamiento, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando de uno de los 'pacientes' comenzó a salir borbotones de sangre por todas partes.

Desde luego no era como si fuera una persona _real_, simplemente un cuerpo falso usado para diferentes tipos de entrenamiento. Aún así, debió haber notado la sangre falsa esparcida en una de las esquinas del lugar.

—Um, Sakura-sensei —llamó Etsuko, —Hubo un problema.

Sakura alzó su mirada, sorprendida de la suave voz. Etsuko era una de sus mejores estudiantes. Era tímida y tendía a guardarse todo para sí misma, pero una chica lista que aprendía las cosas con bastante rapidez.

Parpadeando a la escena delante de ella, Sakura se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo caminando para deshacer el jutsu que le daba 'vida' a los cuerpos falsos.

Furiosa, volteó a mirar a Kenji. No era el más experimentado de sus estudiantes, pero de alguna manera había logrado hacerla a través de su primer recorte y lo hacía bastante bien. Palabra clave: _hacía_. Aún así, él tenía mucha determinación y el manejo de chakra necesario para ser un gran medic-nin si alguna vez conseguía la disciplina para aplicarse.

De alguna forma le recordaba a Naruto. No podía negar la debilidad que le tenía y la dominaba por esa razón.

—La asignación era parar el hemorragia interna y curar cualquier daño, _no _bañar el lugar de sangre.

—Lo siento —balbuceó Kenji, —Estoy un poco distraído.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Para Kenji parecer decaído era preocupante. Aún así, un medic-nin nunca podía permitir que sus emociones entorpecieran su habilidad.

—De acuerdo —dijo dándole un vistazo al reloj, —Ya que este lugar es un desastre, hoy los dejaré irse temprano. Recuerden practicar su control de chakra y estudien venenos y antídotos. La próxima semana nos moveremos a eso y también a hierbas."

Después del simultáneo "¡Hai!", los dieciséis estudiantes comenzaron a salir del lugar. Sakura había empezado con un grupo de treintaicinco, pero rápidamente se deshizo de esos que no tenían ningún potencial. Sabía que muchos serían recortados pronto, pero no estaba segura de cuantos. Muchos de ellos lo hacían excepcionalmente perfecto.

Sin importar lo que pasara, Sakura sabía que estaría dejando Oto con un buen grupo de medic-nin para entrenar a las siguientes generaciones.

—Kenji —dijo después de que todos se fueran. Kenji había tomado el trapeador y estaba limpiando la sangre del suelo.

Sakura había aprendido rápidamente que los principiantes tendía a hacer errores desastrosos, así que tenía cerca los artículos de limpieza adecuados.

El chico alzó su mirada, —¿Sí?

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que te está molestando?

Kenji suspiró antes de encogerse de hombros.

—En realidad no —masculló.

—Mira —dijo Sakura comprensivamente, —Tienes todos los rasgos para ser un gran medic-nin. Tu control de chakra es perfecto. Aprendes rápido, pero algunas veces me pregunto si estás dispuesto a poner tu corazón y alma en tu entrenamiento. Tienes un raro talento Kenji, pero no te va a llevar demasiado lejos. Tendrás que aplicarte al trabajo duro también.

—¡Lo hago! —exclamó Kenji, —Es solo…

—¡Sólo qué? —persuadió Sakura.

—Honoka ahora tiene un novio —masculló amargamente, —Tiene un novio y caminan juntos muy felices y sonriendo y probablemente se van a casar y tener estúpidos niños felices juntos todo porque yo fui un cobarde por no preguntarle antes por mí mismo.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Honoka? —dijo, molesta, —¡Es una chica! ¿Lo dices en serio Kenji? ¡Te estás dejando distraer por una chica! ¿Eres estúpido?

Kenji la fulminó con la mirada, —No es cualquier chica. ¡La amo!

Sakura rodó los ojos. Supuso que debía ser un poco más comprensiva. Después de todo, sólo tenía quince años y probablemente era su primer amor, pero en realidad no estaba de humor.

—¡No puedo creer que dejes pasar esta oportunidad por culpa de una chica! ¿Te das cuentas de lo estúpido que es esto?

—¡No lo es! —dijo Kenji, —Ella es importante para mí. Dios… ¿Acaso nunca has estado enamorada?

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sakura.

—Yo, bueno, ¡Desde luego que sí! ¡Pero eso no significa que vaya a permitir que maneje mi vida!

Kenji le frunció el entrecejo.

—Ahora quién es el estúpido —respondió, —Cuando amas a alguien, ellos son tu vida.

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad mientras sus ojos se deslizaban al piso cubierto de sangre. Se sintió mal del estómago.

—No seas tan ingenuo —masculló Sakura, —Decir cosas como esas… Ese tipo de amor y devoción no existen en el mundo real, Kenji.

Caminado para salir, dijo, —Asegúrate de que toda la sangre sea limpiada antes de que te vayas.

A pesar de todo lo que le dijo a Kenji, Sakura recordó el tiempo cuando solía amar a Sasuke incondicionalmente.

¿Cuándo se había hecho su forma de pensar sobre los asuntos del corazón tan cínica?

* * *

Hola a todas! Sé que he tardado un poquitititito ;D pero ya ^^

Oficialmente le dedicaré mi vida a los tres fics como si fuera a morir ;D

Y como estaba super feliz decidí hacerlas felices también a ustedes…

En fin, cuidense y felices navidades y año nuevo :D


	16. Comienzo

.

.

.

**Capítulo ****Dieciseis****  
**_Comienzo_

Sakura estaba parada en el pasillo observando fijamente la puerta de Sasuke. No estaba en casa. Eran las tres de la mañana y _todavía_ no estaba en casa.

Después del incidente en la clase, Sakura se había quedado despierta pensando en el pasado, más específicamente de su pasado con Sasuke. La dejaba con un agrio sabor de boca. Aquí estaba, en Oto, viviendo en la casa de Sasuke y estaba desperdiciando su tiempo en _gritarle_. ¿Se sentía culpable de eso? Sasuke la había lastimado, pero al mismo tiempo no había hecho nada de eso mientras estaba aquí.

¿Podría simplemente pasar por alto su pasado y dar el paso para ser tal vez amigos? Después de todo, eso era por lo que había soñado durante todos esos años de su ausencia. Sin embargo, ahora, no podía dejar de sentir el miedo acechando en el agujero de su estómago. Independientemente de lo que se dijera a sí misma, todavía quedaba esa pequeña parte de su corazón que amaba a Sasuke.

La asustaba tanto como la muerte pensar que si bajaba la guardia por dos segundos alrededor de él podría caer presa del mismo dolor del que fue víctima de niña.

No podría ser capaz de soportarlo.

Demasiado pronto llegaron sus recuerdos del pasado, de aquella noche. Del pánico que la había llevado a enfrentarlo, del sentimiento en su interior que le decía que él iba a desaparecer. La sola idea que nunca volver a ver a Sasuke, de no poder hablarle casi la hizo sentirse enferma y con pena.

Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó sabiendo que él no estaba en la villa, que no estaba con ella había sido mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

—Mierda.

Los recuerdos de la primera semana sin él—de esos primeros meses que solamente le habían dado pánico que lentamente iban apretando su pecho como un catalizador.

¿Y si algo había pasado? ¿O si él estaba herido o peor?

Dándose vuelta en sus talones, Sakura se retiró a su habitación y se puso ropa para salir. No sabía qué era lo que quería, ya fuera evitar a Sasuke o tomar la oportunidad, pero si sabía esto: Sasuke nunca había llegado tan tarde.

Bajando las escaleras de dos en dos al mismo tiempo, sólo metió un brazo en su chaqueta y cerró la puerta de un portazo detrás de ella y bajó las escaleras del porche. No sabía a dónde estaba yendo mientras saltaba al primer techo, esparciendo su chakra, en el momento que sintió el destello del de Sasuke se dirigió hacia él.

Le tomó un poco menos de diez minutos para encontrar el edificio de tres pisos en el que se encontraba. El edificio no se veía tan diferente de lo otros. Tal vez un poco más grande, pero eso era todo. Asumió que era algo así como la torre del Hokage—cargando pilas y pilas de papeleo así como el personal que ayudaba en el tráfico de misiones y visitantes y cosas de ese estilo.

Empujando la puerta de entrada, Sakura caminó a través del pasillo, casi subiendo las escaleras. A la mitad del camino alguien estaba bajando. Se paró, figurando con que no perdía nada con preguntar.

—Disculpe, ¿Está Sasuke en alguna parte de ese piso?

Cuando el disgustado hombre la miró su humor pareció cambiar radicalmente. Una sonrisa se esparció rápidamente en su cara así como sus ojos parecían brillar con malicia.

—Así que _tú eres_ la chica. Bastante esperado. Un gusto adquirido supongo, pero era bastante bonita, —Sakura estaba a punto de gritarle cuando él le ganó, —Está arriba en el pasillo, a la izquierda segunda puerta.

Decidiendo ignorar sus comentarios previos, Sakura asintió su cabeza y mascullo un rápido gracias antes de seguir subiendo el resto de las escaleras.

La puerta a la que el hombre la había dirigido, notó, estaba abierta. Sakura estaba a punto de caminar y tocar la puerta, figurando que al menos trataría ser amable cuando se congeló ante la voz femenina.

—Sabes, Sasuke-kun, si sigues trabajando como hasta ahora, esas espantosas ojeras en tus ojos se van a volver permanentes —dijo.

—Vete Karin —suspiró Sasuke.

—Aw, no seas así —dijo la mujer —¿Por qué no te tomas un pequeño descanso? Estoy segura que puedo ayudarte a _relajar_.

El aliento de Sakura se quedó estancado a la implicación de eso. Mordiéndose el labio, se asomó sólo un poco para tener un vista a través de la perta. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón parara. Sasuke estaba apoyado en la silla detrás de su escritorio—fulminando a la pelirroja. Esto sin embargo, no era lo que la molestaba. Lo que la molestaba era que la pelirroja estaba sentada en el escritorio, sus pies apoyados en ambos lados de las piernas de Sasuke en la silla.

Toda la situación simplemente parecía _incorrecta_.

Sintiendo un completo y nuevo fuego que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su previo pánico, Sakura entró en la habitación antes de su aclarar su garganta—una viciosa mirada enfurecida a la pelirroja.

—¿Hum? —tarareó la pelirroja con su cabeza mirando sobre su hombro, alzó un ceja curiosa antes de bajarse del escritorio de Sasuke.

Subiendo sus lentes, le frunció el entrecejo a Sasuke y dijo, —Bueno, si ya has terminado de hacerme perder el tiempo, me voy.

Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida por el drástico cambio en su comportamiento mientras con sus ojos observaba a la pelirroja antes de regresarlos a Sasuke.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —dijo acusándolo.

Cuando Sasuke alzó una ceja y sonrió ella se sintió mortificada al realizar qué era lo que él encontraba divertido. _Había sonado celosa_, cosa que no estaba.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—No me importa —dijo Sakura nerviosa, —Es sólo un poco, bueno… ¡Se supone que deberías estar trabajando!

Sakura vio a Sasuke suspirar, sus ojos cerrándose y toda la molestia abandonando su cara.

—Así es cómo Karin es —dijo, apoyándose delante y regresando al papeleo en su escritorio, —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo… —Sakura se detuvo, preguntándose si debería mentir, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta, —Estaba preocupada. Nunca habías llegado tan tarde.

Sakura no quería ser una desconocida en la vida de Sasuke nunca más. Estaba nerviosa, demonios estaba aterrada, pero él parecía tan _cansando. _Aún más que eso él parecía sólo y ella odiaba eso. Odiaba que no importara lo que él hiciera en su vida, Sasuke parecía maldito a estar sólo.

Pero no era sólo sobre Sasuke, _ella_ quería esto. Esos pequeños momentos de pánico de que tal vez no volvería a ver a Sasuke de nuevo la hicieron realizar cuanto seguía queriendo a este estúpido hombre delate de ella. La hicieron realizar cuanto estaría tirando a la basura si no hacía un esfuerzo para conocerlo de nuevo durante este año.

De repente esos trescientos sesenta y cinco días parecían tan cortos.

Sasuke la estaba mirando fijamente, un pequeño surco en su ceja que la hizo sentirse un poco tímida.

Trasladando su peso, tomó la iniciativa.

—Ayudaba a Tsunade algunas veces así que si necesitas ayuda —Hubo una pausa antes que de Sakura agregará precipitadamente, —Si no la necesitas esté bien simplemente… Quiero decir, estoy aquí.

Sakura sólo podía esperar que él entendiera que no estaba hablando solamente de ese simple momento.

Vio como la cara de Sasuke parecía relajarse y una casi sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Agarró una pila de papeles y los sentó delante de la silla en lado opuesto de su escritorio.

—Ordena esos.

Sakura sonrió antes de tomar asiento en su silla. No le molestaba que él no le preguntara porque así era Sasuke y por primera vez desde que había llegado a Oto, Sakura estaba feliz de estar ahí con su antiguo compañero.

* * *

Feliz Navidad para todas… Espero que les haya gustado el fic…

A partir del siguiente empieza el Sasuke's Pov

.

.

.

… (:


	17. Prisa

.

.

.

**Capítulo Diecisiete  
**_Prisa_

Sasuke se levantó por el _thud, thud, thud_, de Sakura bajando las escaleras corriendo y luego subir y luego bajar. Gruñendo, le dio un vistazo al reloj. Diez. Suspirando, se giro para un lado y cerró los ojos. Unos minutos más tarde se abrieron de repente.

—Joder.

Sasuke se escapo inmediatamente de su cama antes de patear las sábanas y vestirse. Justamente cuando estaba caminando hacia la cocina para agarrar algo para comer y esperanzadamente un taza de café—como esperaba que Sakura hubiera hecho un poco—chocó con la misma pelirrosa.

Bajando la mirada a lo que fuera que chocó con su barbilla, vio a Sakura a punto de caerse cuando el agarró sus hombros para sostenerla.

—Gracias —dijo ella, sobando su frente.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de mirarlo. Un sentimiento de realización alumbró sus ojos.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué sigues haciendo todavía aquí? —Él no respondió y ella se dio cuenta por sí misma antes de suspirar, —Supongo que estar despierto hasta las cinco no fue la mejor idea.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo la miraba fijamente. Ausentemente se dio cuenta que sus manos todavía seguían en los hombres de ella. Aclarándose la garganta, la movió de su camino antes de ir por un poco de café.

Trató de convencerse a sí mismo que sus palmas quemaban por el café caliente.

Tomando un sorbo, frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Demasiado fuerte?

Sakura rodó los ojos antes de ir a ponerse sus zapatos.

Sentando la taza en el fregadero—de ninguna forma podría ser capaz de tomárselo—se unió a ella en el recibidor.

Todavía era raro para él el que vivieran juntos. Después de intentar evitarla en las primeras semanas—porque obviamente ella no quería estar allí—estaba comenzando a gustarle el hecho de que comenzaba a ver más de ella. Quizás era egoísta de su parte, pero la noche anterior había decidido que pasaría la mayoría de su tiempo con ella. Después de todo, una vez que el año se acabará ella regresaría a Konoha y él nunca la volvería a ver de nuevo.

Mientras él se ponía sus zapatos, Sakura había tomado su saco y lo estaba mirando fijamente. Él alzó una ceja en forma de pregunta.

—Oh —dijo, un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, —Pensé que tal vez podríamos caminar juntos, desde que, uh nos estamos dirigiendo a la misma dirección y sería extraño que me estuvieras siguiendo… es decir, soy sólo yo, si quieres puedo irme o—

Pasando a su lado y abriendo la puerta, dijo, —Vamos.

Él sintió una calidez en su pecho al ver su sonrisa.

—Entonces —dijo, podía decir que ella estaba tratando de pensar en algo para decir mientras fruncía su labios, —Uh, hace mucho frío en Oto, no es así.

—Aa.

Vio como ella asentía lentamente varias veces, mascullando, —Yup.

Podía decir que ella estaba nerviosa. Nunca había sido buena en situaciones incómodas, pero de alguna forma era lindo ver un lado de la Sakura que conocía. Suspiró, él sabía que si quería alguna apariencia de amistad con ella, tendría que _intentar_.

Algunas veces se preguntaba cuando había perdido su mente.

—Neva mucho aquí en invierno—

—¡De verdad! —dijo Sakura y Sasuke estaba sorprendido de su emoción, —Eso es asombroso. Espero que nieve mientras esté aquí. Nunca neva en Konoha, bueno tal vez unas cuantas ráfagas, pero la última gran nevada que recuerdo fue cuando tenía seis años. Ino y yo pasábamos horas haciendo ángeles de nieve.

Sasuke la miró mientras caminaban. Podía decir que ella estaba recordando el pasado.

Cuando ella paró repentinamente y lo observó, comenzó a sentir calor avanzando lentamente en la parte trasera de su cuello.

¿Lo atrapó observándola fijamente?

—Esta es mi parada —dijo, y Sasuke asintió lentamente, dándose cuenta de que estaban en el centro de entrenamiento.

No queriendo decir ni hacer nada de lo que podría arrepentirse, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando la escucho gritar, —Te veo luego.

Se preguntó sobre el tono esperanzado en su voz mientras alzaba una mano en una despedida medio entusiasta.

Eran momentos como estos en lo que deseaba que no fuera tan cerrado de sus emociones porque _obviamente_ la vería luego y tal vez pudo haberle dicho que la _quería_ ver. _Siempresiempresiempre._

* * *

Ya estoy a tres capitulos de traducirlo completamente ^^ Lo más seguro es que de ser así, comenzaría a subir un poco más rápido, porque antes por el tiempo no tenía tiempo para traducirlos todos y no podía subir tan rápido, pero ahora si :D

En fin, para las que leen contrato=¿amor? Porfas lean la nota que deje al final del último capítulo, si :D

Para finalizar, feliz año nuevo a todas, con esto concluye 2010 y da paso al 2011, espero que, de todo corazón, se cumplan sus sueños para este año. :D


	18. Fetiche

.

.

.

**Capítulo dieciocho  
**_Fetiche_

Sasuke suspiró antes de poner la pluma de nuevo en la mesa. Sentado sobre su silla, se frotó los ojos. Dormir pocas horas y observar fijamente letras pequeñas todo el día no era una buena idea. Sus ojos comenzaban a picarle.

Relajado en su silla, encontró sus ojos deslizándose hacia el asiento vacío delante de su escritorio, el que había ocupado Sakura la noche anterior.

—Qué demonios estoy haciendo —murmuró antes de escuchar que tocaran su puerta. Una cabeza se asomó un segundo después seguida de una mano agarrando un bolsa de plástico.

—Hola —dijo Sakura. Sasuke solo se quedó mirando. Su mente estaba en blanco en ese momento y realmente no sabía que decir.

_Hola_ nunca pasó por su mente.

Aclarándose la garganta, agregó, —Yo, uh, pensé que podrías tener hambre.

Sasuke asintió levemente cuando ella sonrió y caminó hacia su asiento. En ese momento se sintió como un idiota mudo. Escuchó el crujido de una bolsa de plástico antes de que ella sacará dos paquetes de comida.

—Acabo de preparar un poco de onigiri —dijo, —Imaginé que tus gustos de comida no habrían cambiado.

—Gracias —dijo, tomando la comida. La pareció raro que ella supiera sobre una de sus comidas preferidas, y él no supiera ninguna de ella. Sin siquiera pensarlo, dijo, —¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Estaba contento al ver que Sakura no encontró la pregunta extraña o fuera de lugar mientras ella agarraba un pila de papeles y respondía, —Um, me gustan los dumplings y el umeboshi. ¡Ah! Y el animitsu es bastante bueno también.

Sasuke la miró como si estuviera loca.

—¡Que! —preguntó, fulminándolo, —Es comida perfectamente buena.

—Los dulces son asquerosos —dijo Sasuke.

—Sólo porque no tengas gusto por los dulces, no significa que las demás tampoco lo tengan.

—Aún así siguen siendo asquerosos —dijo Sasuke, más bien disfrutando de lo fácil que era hablar con Sakura.

—Si, si —dijo mientras comenzaba a ordenar el montón de hojas en frente de ella, —Sólo cállate y come tu maldita comida.

É no respondió mientras tomaba un poco del onigiri y regresaba de vuelta a trabajar.

No fue sino hasta diez minutos después que la miró. No lo llamaría _exactamente_ mirar desde que él parpadeaba y todo. Eso fue hasta que ella lo miró, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡Qué? —preguntó, —¿Tengo algo en mi cara?

—No —dijo Sasuke, rápidamente pensando en algo para explicar su no-observada, —Es sólo… sabes que no tenías que venir hasta aquí. No espero que me ayudes.

—Oh —dijo Sakura, obviamente no se lo esperaba, —Realmente no me importa, me he estado aburriendo en la casa. Además de que tal vez pueda ayudarte y terminar temprano. Hablaba en serio sobre eso de que no dormías lo suficiente. No es sano.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo, regresando de vuelta a los papeles en frente de él. Esta vez se aseguró de que sus ojos se quedaran ahí.

Luego de una hora, Sakura fue la atrapada mirándolo. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo cuando notó eso antes de mirarla curiosamente. Ella no lo notó porque no estaba mirando precisamente su rostro sino su brazo o mano, no estaba seguro.

Cuando ella finalmente hecho un vistazo a su rostro, sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo brillante.

—Oh —dijo tontamente, —Yo uh, bueno, lo siento, yo sólo, tu… —agitando su cabeza, dijo,—Es decir, tu realmente tienes… bonitas… manos. Si.

Aclarándose la garganta, Sakura bajó la mirada con su cabello escondiendo su muy rojo rostro.

La sonrisa de Sasuke llegaba prácticamente hasta sus orejas. No lo podía evitar.

—Tengo bonitas manos —murmuró lentamente. Era posiblemente la cosa más extraña que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida.

_—Cállate_, Sasuke —sentenció Sakura furiosa mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Realmente trató de deshacerse de la sonrisa en su rostro, pero simplemente encontró toda la situación graciosa.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Si, tienes bonitas manos. Okay, ¿Estás feliz ahora? Tengo un fetiche de manos y pienso que tienes unas _muy bonitas manos_ así que _por favor_ podemos seguir con nuestras vidas. Si no lo has notado te estoy ayudando así que, ya sabes, apreciaría si dejaras de mirarme así.

Sasuke regresó su mirada de vuelta a los papeles que había estado llenando, tratando difícilmente de parar de mirar el rostro rojo de Sakura mientras seguían trabajando.

¿Un fetiche de manos, huh?

* * *

Ya estoy de vuelta! Esperaba subir antes pero es que tuve tantos problemas que no me daba la cabeza para prender mi computadora y subir el fic, pero aquí está (:


	19. Nieve

.

.

.

**Capítulo Diecinueve  
**_Nieve_

_—Psst_, Sasuke.

Sasuke gruñó y rodó, sin registrar del todo la persistente voz en su sueño.

—¡Sasuke, levántate!

Cuando su almohada debajo de él fue arrancada, Sasuke se molestó.

—¡Qué demonios!

Abriendo los ojos furioso, encontró a Sakura observándolo, una de esas molestas miradas en su rostro. Suspirando, dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo al colchón. Después de todo, sabía que no sería capaz de decirle que no cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma.

—Está nevando —dijo Sakura.

Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, Sasuke tuvo la esperanza de que tal vez podría ser capaz de simplemente ignorar el hecho de que ella estaba ahí, mirándolo con esa molesta feliz sonrisa.

—No me importa.

—¡Pero a mí sí!" dijo, —Vamos Sasuke, está _nevando_. No he visto nieve en años.

—Entonces ve y mírala —dijo, tapándose con las sábanas hasta su cabeza.

—Pero quiero que tú vengas conmigo. No es divertido sola —dijo Sakura antes de añadir. —¡Sino sólo parecezco una idiota parada en el frío!

—No.

—¿Por favor?

—No.

_—¿Por favor_, Sasuke-kun?

El corazón de Sasuke casi se para cuando reconoció ese familiar sufijo. Deseó haber estado mirando a Sakura en ese momento porque no podía decir si se le había salido o si estaba jugando sucio.

Tuvo la esperanza de que fuera la anterior—_esperó _que ella lo hubiera dicho porque las cosas estaban finalmente regresando a como eran antes.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se volteó para verla. Sus ojos chocaron con unos jade determinados. Suspirando, se levantó frotando sus ojos.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Enserio!" dijo Sakura. Sasuke sintió la punta de sus orejas quemar al ver que tan emocionada se veía Sakura. Cuando ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, el sonrojo rápidamente se esparció en sus mejillas.

Fue por un momento antes de que ella se quitara y lo agarrara de la muñeca.

"Bueno entonces, ¡Apúrate!" dijo, arrastrándolo detrás de ella. Él pudo haber pensado que el abrazo no significó nada hasta que vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura. Sonrió, agitando la cabeza. Típica Sakura que actúa antes de pensar.

La noción le hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez las posibilidades de que el sufijo se la haya salido fueran bastantes altas.

Estaban poniéndose sus abrigos cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de qué tan rápido cambiaban las cosas. En un segundo Sakura lo había acusado de tratar de matarla y en otro ella le estaba trayendo la cena y ayudándolo con el maldito papeleo cada noche.

Se preguntó qué había ocurrido una semana antes para hacerla cambiar repentinamente sobre él.

—¿Listo? —preguntó emocionada.

—Impaciente —murmuró antes de abrir la puerta. Sakura lo siguió antes de correr y bajar las escaleras para ir hacia la nieve.

Alzando sus cejas, le dio esa mirada que decía '¿Cuántos años tienes?'.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Se le llama niño interno, Sasuke. _Obviamente_, tú no tienes uno.

Bostezando, él dijo, —Gracias a Dios.

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, Sasuke se apoyó contra la barandilla del porch mientras miraba a Sakura tratando de atrapar un copo de nieve con su lengua. Algunas veces cuestionaba la cordura de Sakura.

Podía sentir como sus párpados iban pesando cada vez más_—_el mundo alrededor de él cada vez más borroso. Estaba tan _cansado._ Agitando su cabeza, mantuvo sus ojos abiertos para ver a Sakura dándole esa mira de preocupación. La hacía ver maternal y él se hizo cargo de eliminar ese pensamiento en el momento en que empezó hacerle cosas graciosas en su estómago y dándole extrañas imágenes de niños pelinegros con ojos jade.

Cuando su rostro dejaba ver un sonrisa muy ancha, él frunció el entrecejo. Eso _nunca_ era bueno.

—¡Mañana los dos vamos a jugar hooky! —anunció.

—No —respondió de inmediato.

Ella agitó la mano unas cuantas veces como si borrara su respuesta. Algunas veces se preguntaba si ella de verdad se había deshecho de todas sus molestas tendencias.

Ignoró el pequeño susurro que le decía que él no quería que desaparecieran.

—Si —dijo ella, sus ojos desafiándolo a que la retara, —No estás durmiendo lo suficiente. Además, ya he decidido que vamos a jugar mañana en la nieve y no podemos hacer eso si trabajamos.

—Se le llama responsabilidad, Sakura.

—Se le llama _diversión_, Sasuke-kun.

Ahí iba de nuevo el sufijo.

_Demonios_.

—De acuerdo —dijo entre dientes antes de dirigirse de nuevo adentro.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Sakura—él podía escuchar sus pasos acercarse.

—A la cama. Necesitaré un poco de descanso si mañana tengo que lidiar contigo toda el día.

—Está bien, sabes —dijo. —Sé que siendo un idiota es tu forma de mostrar lo emocionado que estás.

Sasuke no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante eso. Aún así, se dio cuenta que, tal vez él estaba un poco—_muy poco—_emocionado. No de jugar en la nieve, obviamente, pero sí de pasar un día con ella.

Trató de ignorar la calidez que se esparció a través de su corazón y más que eso, trató de ignorar el dolor que él sabía se reemplazaría cuando ella regresara a Konoha.

* * *

_Amo mucho este fic… es tan hermoso ^^_

_Primero: Feliz día de San Valentín, espero les hayan dado muchos chocolates_

_Ya por fin… Sasuke se está dando cuenta de lo mucho que la va a extreñar..._

_Estaré subiendo una nueva traducción de Seynee llamado Bad Behavior… espero que entren y lean el fic ^^_

_Lo que es muy homes, y el fic esta hermoso, es el fic en donde tarda la relacion de sasusaku para florecer como en estos que he subido XD_

_Bueno, con respecto a Contrato= amor, bueno, pues, lo dejare asi. Lo estuve pensando mucho y he decidido dejarlo así, de todos modos si esta terminado lo que es el básico, no voy a quitar los otros dos ni agregar :D_

_En fin, lo mismo para Sometimes is better to forget… uno mas y ya se queda en hiatus…. ):_

_En fin, creo que es todo :D_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_


	20. Roce

.

.

.

**Capítulo veinte  
**_Roce_

Sasuke se levanto a la extraña antigua hora de las once sintiéndose bien descansado y ligeramente extraño porque no estaba trabajando. Se preguntó si Sakura notaría que se había escapado una hora o dos. ¿Tal vez ella pensaría que el seguía durmiendo?

Su plan rápidamente se esfumó cuando olió el desayuno.

Suspirando, sabía que esta vez Sakura lo había hecho a propósito. De ninguna forma podría ser capaz de saltarse una comida. Especialmente después de que él la tenía cocinando. Sorprendentemente, Sakura era una buena cocinera.

Después de vestirse, se dirigió a las escaleras y luego a la cocina. La vista delante de él fue suficiente para darle una pausa. Apoyado contra el marco de la entrada, observó a Sakura ocupada haciendo el desayuno. Sin embargo, esto no fue lo que llamó su atención_—_le daba más curiosidad al ver qué tan bien se movía ella alrededor de la cocina de él.

Le hizo darse cuenta por primera vez de que ellos _vivían_ juntos. Sakura sabía donde él guardaba los platos y la comida. Sabía su camino alrededor de la casa de _ellos dos_.

Deseo poder disfrutar de la idea sin que rápidamente se opacara por su ida.

Sasuke debía deshacerse del pensamiento. No podía pensar en lo que era inevitable. Lo decidió antes_—_pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo que tenía con ella.

_—_¡Hola! —dijo, cuando se dio la vuelta para poner la comida en la mesa. —Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte, dormilón.

—Hn.

Se acercó y tomó un asiento en la mesa, sus ojos siguiéndola detrás de una cortina de flequillos.

—¿Quieres un poco de café? —preguntó mientras preparaba otra taza.

—Aa.

Cuando ella se sentó para comer él no podía creer lo emocionada que se veía para jugar en la _nieve_. Aunque, supuso, era _Sakura_.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo. —Come rápido.

Pudo haberse reído.

Veinte minutos después—cinco de esos minutos fulminándolo porque él aparentemente se estaba tardando _demasiado—_se las arreglaron para ponerse ropa más caliente y salieron a la nieve.

_Grandioso._

Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido grabado en su rostro mientras Sakura lo arrastraba a fuera de la casa.

—¡Oh, vamos, Sasuke-kun! Sólo trata y diviértete un poco.

—Si, porque estar parado afuera en el frío es divertido —dijo molesto.

Debió haber esperado la bola de nieve darle en su rostro, realmente debió. Y antes de que él se pudiera enojar, escuchó a Sakura atacarse de la risa. Sonriendo, agarró un puñado de nieve y la arrojó.

Cuando se elevó y pasó a un lado de Sakura, la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó. Sorprendentemente, la sonrisa de Sasuke también lo hizo.

—Sasuke, tu… —Cuando un gran pila de nieve cayó en Sakura, su voz se redujo y su rostro se estropeó al fruncir el entrecejo. —…apestas.

Mirando hacia arriba, Sakura vio la ahora rama del árbol sin nieve arriba de ella.

—¡Oh, es el momento! —dijo Sakura antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos antes de deslizarse detrás de un árbol justo a tiempo para evadir una bola de nieve. Silenciosamente, Sasuke recogió un puñado de nieve antes dar cuidadosamente pasos alrededor del árbol. En el segundo que vio una bola de nieve acercarse a él, siguió el camino y velozmente camino hacia Sakura.

Dejando la bola volar, se agachó detrás de otro árbol cuando Sakura esquivó la nieve y sin problemas hacía otra bola de nieve para aventársela.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, él se estaba divirtiendo. Por primera vez en años él no estaba siendo atormentado por pensamientos o recuerdos no deseados, no se estaba preocupando por la pila de papeles sin tocar puestas sobre su mesa. No estaba preocupado o agobiado por nada—la única cosa en su mente era Sakura y esa enorme bola de nieve volando hacia él.

Girando sobre su pie derecho, Sasuke esquivó el proyectil recogió otro puñado de nieve y lo lanzó.

No esta esperando que Sakura corriera hacia él, hábilmente cachando la bola de nieve y velozmente caminó hacia la derecha de Sasuke para dejar volar la bola de nieve.

Lo golpeó en un lado de su cabeza—la nieve estaba en su oído.

—¡Demonios Si!" escuchó a Sakura decir mientras sacaba a relucir su puño al aire. —¡Soy oficialmente la ganadora en guerras de nieve! Así que… Desde que limpié totalmente el piso contigo, significa eso que te derribé y tomaré el control sobre Oto.

Sasuke se burló.

Quitándose la nieve del cabello, alzó la mirada para ver de repente a Sakura tirarse al suelo. Él frunció el entrecejo y caminó hacia ella par verla.

No pudo evitar darle esa, 'estás enferma' mirada mientras alzaba sus cejas.

—Te ves estúpida.

Sakura casi le saca la lengua mientras continuaba haciendo su ángel de nieve. Cuando ella terminó, le extendió su mano a Sasuke.

—Ayúdame a levantarme.

Basto de su reacción en el estómago para responder, —No.

—¡Aw, vamos, Sasuke-kun! ¡Podría arruinarlo! —se quejó.

Con un suspiro, Sasuke sacó su mano del bolsillo y agarró la de Sakura. Con un rápido tirón la tenía de pie y ya sentía su corazón latir viciosamente contra su pecho.

Su mano cayó sin fuerzas de lado mientras ella se soltaba la suya y cayera como si no fuera nada—como si el contacto no la hubiera afectado para nada.

El pensamiento dolía.

—Ahora _eso_ es un grandioso ángel de nieve si yo misma lo digo —dijo Sakura, radiante, —¡Cosa que hago!

—Infantil —murmuró Sasuke antes de meter su puño de regreso a su bolsillo.

Dándose la vuelta, comenzó con su caminata de regreso para entrar a la casa.

—¡Espera! —gritó Sakura. —Tenemos que al menos hacer un muñeco de nieve antes de entrar a la casa.

—Lo puedes hacer tú misma —dijo Sasuke, su estado de ánimo ya esfumado. No le gustaba que pudiera irritarse tan fácilmente, pero _dolía_ saber que él había eliminado cualquier oportunidad con Sakura—saber que ella no sentía absolutamente nada.

Dolía saber que él era el único al cual culpar.

Continuando con su caminata hacia la casa, se sorprendió cuando dos manos le envolvieron el codo. Mirando por encima de su hombre, vio a Sakura mirándolo preocupada.

—Por favor, Sasuke-kun, habla conmigo —bajo la mirada mientras él escuchaba su voz quebrarse, —Por una vez en tu vida,_ sólo habla conmigo. _

Él no podía pensar, no podía concentrarse, no podía hacer nada porque su codo ardía por el toque de ella. El calor disparándose sobre su brazo y llenando su corazón.

—Sakura —dijo—nada más que un susurro.

Sólo tener su nombre en sus labios para él era como un aliento de aire fresco.

En ese momento, él sabía que no sería capaz de dejarla ir, de sólo tener un pequeño minúsculo año con ella.

Él estaba cayendo y en ese momento, tocó el final.

Sasuke no podía evitar la verdad ni un momento más—estaba enamorado de Sakura.

* * *

_Ya me había tardado mucho e.e_

_En fin, buena forma de terminar el capítulo, ¿No? (:_


	21. Mariposas e Idiotas

.

.

.

**Capítulo Veintiuno  
**_Mariposas e Idiotas_

Sasuke se dio la vuelta hacia ella, la nieve delante de sus pies haciendo un _crunch._

—Sakura —dijo de nuevo, su mano encontrando la de ella—deshaciéndose de su agarre en él. —Yo… —hizo un pausa, sus ojos fijos en la pequeña mano ahora en la de él. Su garganta se sintió de repente seca mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la mano de ella.

Una seca carcajada escapó de sus labios.

—Está haciendo más frío y la nieve está cayendo más rápido. Deberíamos entrar.

—No me vas a decir lo que te está molestando —dijo Sakura, fue una declaración—no una pregunta o súplica porque ella lo conocía, se dio cuenta, ella _realmente lo conocía._

—Vamos —dijo con un leve tirón en el brazo de ella antes de que la soltara y metiera sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Este no era su hogar, Oto no era su aldea. Ella era una kunoichi de Konoha. Tenía una vida ahí, amigos, y familia. La vida de él estaba aquí en Oto. Era un estúpido por siquiera pensar un sólo segundo que las cosas podía ser diferentes.

Era un estúpido _y _tonto, concluyó mientras subía las escaleras del porch y entraba a la casa.

¿Realmente pensaba que podría simplemente ignorar sus sentimientos por Sakura todo un año? Demonios, ni siquiera duró dos meses antes de que el amor que pensó enterrado resurgiera.

Dándole un vistazo a Sakura, rápidamente quitó su vista de ella. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Se estaba torturando él mismo con algo que jamás podría tener.

Sakura. La molesta e infantil Sakura. La chica que nunca se rindió de él. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ver que él no valía la pena? ¿Por qué simplemente no siguió siendo esa temeraria mujer que lo golpeó en el rostro estando en Konoha? Tal vez si ella se hubiera aferrado a esa hostilidad, él podría haber continuado evitándola—para justificar evitarla cuando todo lo que él sabía, _lo sabía._

Cada día que ella estaba ahí, él podía verlo. Podía decir cómo ella parecía buscar su camino de vuelta a él.

Como una mariposa a un flama—una estúpida y ardiente mariposa.

Todo había comenzado cuando ella preparó esa cena. Había esperado que su rechazo avivara su enojo con él, que reavivara esa furia. No lo hizo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella sentía la necesidad de reconstruir lo que sea que él hubiera roto siete años atrás?

Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué la había dejado hacerlo?

Cuando ella le preguntó por qué el había tomado mando de Oto, podía haber mentido, podía haberle dicho que quería el título, el poder de tener el control. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué la había llevado ahí, debía haberle dicho que era porque él sabía que ella regresaría—siempre lo hacía. Cuando ella se mostró esa noche en su oficina, tenía que haberle dicho que se fuera, que él no la quería ahí.

Podía, debía, tenía, pero no lo hizo.

Al final, Sasuke se dio cuenta que no podría soportar que ella lo odiara. Menos desde que él vio el enojo reflejado en sus ojos de ella después de haberlo golpeado, sabía que no sería capaz de vivir en paz consigo mismo si la única persona que pensó lo amaría por siempre no lo hacía.

Era un estúpido e ingenuo idiota. Eso era todo. En algún lugar desconocido de su mente había querido todo esto. Había querido que ella volviera a él, demostrarle que él no era malo.

Él quería su amor.

Desafortunadamente para Uchiha Sasuke, nunca nada salía de la forma que él quería.

Estúpido.

Ingenuo.

Idiota.

* * *

_Ya me había tardado mucho e.e_

_Pero es que la escuela de verdad me mata, y bueno, con las vacaciones todo es más fácil ^^_

_He decidido hacer lo mismo que una de las autoras. Un review, una galleta. Supongo que eso les gusta más, ¿No? :P_


	22. Calor Corporal

.

.

.

**Capítulo Veintidós  
**_Calor Corporal_

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en el mismo segundo que la luz se fue.

Después de entrar a la casa esa tarde, le dijo a Sakura que necesitaba estar solo y se fue a su habitación. No fue en vano, supuso, porque después de todo si pudo descansar un poco.

Obviamente, eso fue hasta que la casa se tornó extrañamente silenciosa. No habían torpes murmullos del calefactor o casi inaudibles zumbidos de varios aparatos eléctricos. Suspiró con frustración porque honestamente su vida si podía _empeorar más_, Sasuke pateó las sábanas para ir y checar el interruptor del circuito. Eso fue hasta que vio afuera de la ventana. Acercándose, se quedó viendo fijamente a la ventisca de nieve ahora desencadenada afuera.

—Demonios —dijo.

Al menos sabía por qué la luz se había ido, supuso. Un minuto después, se dio cuenta de que la casa pronto empezaría a enfriarse y eventualmente descender hasta peligrosas temperaturas bajas.

_—Joder_.

Fue así como se encontró en frente de la puerta del cuarto de Sakura. No podía dejar que ella se enfriara y su estúpida, _estúpida_ mente se había quedado atascada en un sólo pensamiento: _Calor corporal_.

Debió de haber hecho algo horrible en alguna vida pasada para merecerse esto.

Usando su enojo para superar sus nervios, muy apenas felicidad ahí, y una casi inexistente emoción sobre la situación a punto de desarrollar, abrió la puerta y caminó hacia la cama de Sakura.

—Sakura —dijo—frunciendo el entrecejo cuando no hizo nada más que estremecerse.

Agitando su hombro, trató de nuevo, —Sakura, despierta.

—Hmm —vaciló soñolienta, —¿Sas'k'-k'n?

Una parte de su menta gritaba linda mientras que la otra gritaba molesta.

Sasuke odiaba la nieve antes—ahora tenía toda una nueva vendetta contra esta.

—Levántate —dijo. —La luz se fue y hay un ventisca de nieve afuera.

No estaba del todo sorprendido cuando Sakura reaccionó.

—¿Ventisca?

—Si, una ventisca. No te emociones.

Sakura procedió hacer un mohín y esa voz que gritaba linda se hizo más fuerte. Rápidamente la ignoró.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sakura, —No es que no esté emocionada de escuchar que va haber aun _más_ nieve mañana, pero no veo por qué viniste a despertarme."

Sasuke estaba contento de que estaba oscuro mientras un sonrojo se arrastraba hasta su cuello.

—La luz se fue lo que significa que la calefacción también.

Sakura sólo le dio una mirada en blanco.

_—Significa —_dijo entre dientes, —Que nos congelaremos si no tomamos las precauciones apropiadas como hacer una fogata y…

Se calló, su mente pensando de nuevo: _Calor corporal_.

—¡Oh! —dijo Sakura, agitando su cabeza. —Voy a culpar mi estupidez con el hecho de que apenas me desperté.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua, no queriendo que Sakura se enojara con él. Eso sólo hubiera arruinado esa _hermosa_ noche.

—Sólo saca algunas cobijas del closet. Voy a ir a buscar un poco de leña del porch antes de que las cosas se empeoren.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Sakura mientras el salía de la habitación.

Después de congelarse en sus viajes para conseguir suficiente leña par que les durara toda la noche y el resto del día de mañana, Sasuke puso algunos troncos en la chimenea y los prendió con un rápido katon. Entonces fue cuando encontró una frazada en sus hombros.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sakura extender una gruesa colcha en el piso.

—Sólo verte hace que me dé frío —dijo en respuesta a la frazada que le había dado. —Existe una cosa llamada abrigo, sabes.

—Hn.

La punta de sus orejas ardían. _Calor corporal_.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Sakura, admirando su hábil trabajo. De verdad, lo único que había hecho fue apilar unas cuantas frazadas para que ellos pudieran dormir. Comenzaba a molestarle a Sasuke que ella pareciera tan tranquila sobre el hecho de que ellos estarían durmiendo juntos. Platónicamente, obvio, y realmente ellos sólo estarían debajo de las mismas cobijas. Demonios, ni siquiera necesitaban tocarse, ¿Pero acaso unos cuantos nervios eran mucho pedir?

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, Sasuke se deslizo debajo de las frazadas a un lado de Sakura—contento con el calor—y encontró sus propios nervios comenzando levemente a irse.

No era tan tortuoso como pensó que sería. De hecho no era para nada malo, pensó. Había suficiente espacio entre ellos al que si él no le daba mucha importancia era como estar solo.

Eso fue hasta que Sakura empezó a rodar cada cinco segundos.

—¡Podrías dejar de moverte! —dijo, volteando su cabeza para fulminarla.

Sakura dejó escapara un exasperado suspiro mientras se encontraba con su mirada.

—No me puedo acomodar.

—¿Qué demonios quieres que yo haga? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Cambia de lugar conmigo —dijo inmediatamente.

—¿Qué?

—Cambia. De. Lugar. Conmigo —dijo Sakura lentamente.

Le dio un tic en el ojo a Sasuke. Esa pequeña molestia inteligente.

_—¿Por qué_?

—Bueno, tu te ves a gusto. ¡Obviamente tu lugar es mejor!

—O tal vez te estás haciendo la difícil.

Cinco minutos después, cambiaron de lugar y Sasuke estaba a punto de dormirse cuando ella lo agarró del hombro.

_—Psst_, Sasuke-kun.

—Duérmete, Sakura.

—No puedo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron mientras volteaba su cabeza para mirarla.

—Cuéntame una historia —dijo antes de que él le gritara.

_—¡Hablas en serio_! —siseó Sasuke.

Sakura rió tontamente. —No, solo quería ver que tan molesto te pondrías.

—Es casi la una de la mañana —dijo Sasuke mientras se daba la vuelta, su espalda hacia Sakura. —Duérmete.

Cuando sintió la mirada fija de Sakura, Sasuke dejó escapar un cansado suspiro y se dio la vuelta antes de recargarse en su hombro y verla acostada.

_—¡Qué!_ —preguntó, fulminándola con la mirada.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el fuego mientras mascullaba, —Tengo frío y es por eso que no puedo dormir.

El corazón de Sasuke casi se para mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban.

Estaba al menos contento de ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura, pero no lo podía disfrutar porque él trataba de deshacerse del suyo.

_Calor corporal_.

Rechinando sus dientes ante el incesante pensamiento, Sasuke tragó con dificultad antes de forzarse a sí mismo a moverse. Rígidamente, se acercaba un poco más—dejaría que ella fuera la que cortara la distancia entre ellos. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de eso cuando ella dio la vuelta para que su cabeza quedara en el hombro de él. ¡Estúpida mujer! ¡No pensó que ella se pegaría contra él de _esa forma_!

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que se tranquilizara. Dándole un vistazo a Sakura que parecía estar dormida, Sasuke no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

Inseguro, puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola hacia él—uno solo pensamiento en su mente.

_Calor corporal_.

Ésta vez, sin embargo, decidió que era algo bueno.

* * *

Lindos momentos sasusaku ^^, y todavia falta el beso o.O

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun_? XD

.

Dejen entonces R&R y yo les cumpliré el deseo ^^

.

He logrado demostrar que tengo poderes mágicos *o*

.


	23. Deseo

.

.

.

**Capítulo Veintitrés  
**_Deseo_

Sasuke se levantó al día siguiente para encontrar las piernas de Sakura enredadas en las de él y su brazo reposando perezosamente alrededor de su torso. Tragando con dificultad, Sasuke hizo su mejor esfuerzo para levantarse sin despertarla. Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que el agarre de Sakura se hizo más fuerte. Demasiado. Maldita de ella y su estúpida fuerza inhumana.

Sasuke dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras su cabeza caía de nuevo a la almohada. Cerrando sus ojos, trató de quitar su mano de él. No cedió. Se quedó ahí unos cuantos minutos, su irritación creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba mientras pensaba en formas de escapar. La única que se le ocurrió funcionaría era despertar a Sakura.

Realmente no le gustaba la idea para nada.

Aún así, el fuego casi estaba apagado y necesitaba ver el daño causado por la ventisca.

Bajó su mirada hacia Sakura, su corazón hacía cosas graciosas en su pecho todo el tiempo, Sasuke agitó su hombre y dijo, —Despierta, Sakura.

Casi grita cuando ella dejó escapar un molesto gemido y acurrucarse más cerca—su cabeza ahora enterrada en la curvatura de su cuello.

Grandioso. Simplemente _Grandioso_.

Sasuke comenzaba a preguntarse si así era como el resto del año sería. Una serie de eventos imprevistos en los que el mundo se burlaba de él con el hecho de que él amaba a una chica que él había rechazado siete años atrás.

Aún así, pensó, no existía alguna regla que dijera que no pudiera _disfrutarlo_. Seguro, lo hacía peor cuando ella se fuera, pero si el destino o karma o como sea que quisieran llamarle a esa maldita cosa iba a estar mofándose de él, él sólo tendría que tomar ventaja de eso.

Y así Sasuke cerró sus ojos, envolvió con un brazo la cadera de Sakura una vez más y decidió que tal vez podría podría intentar dormir un rato más.

Había sido una buena idea. De verdad, estaba bastante a gusto con dormir un poco más, pero Sasuke falló en considerar que podría pasar si _Sakura_ despertaba. No necesitó seguir considerándolo, sin embargo, porque había despertado y gritado. Muy fuerte. Justo en su oreja.

—¿Qué demonios? —siseó Sasuke—un dolor de cabeza comenzando a carcomer su cerebro. Estúpida aguda voz femenina.

—L-Lo s-s-siento —dijo Sakura, viendo a Sasuke con los ojos ensanchados.

—Hn.

—¡No quería hacerlo! —se defendió Sakura, obviamente no feliz con Sasuke estando molesto con ella.

Sasuke no dijo nada mientras se levantaba para tirar unos cuantos troncos más al fuego antes de que se apagara. No trataba de ser un idiota e ignorarla, sólo que encontró muy difícil verla a los ojos en ese momento. Mejor dicho, encontró difícil verla a los ojos después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Uchiha Sasuke había estado _abrazado_ con Haruno Sakura.

Toda la noche.

Se encaminó al porch para ver que había sido de la tormenta de nieve. Fulminó con la mirada cuando vio que estaba hasta el tope del porch. Honestamente, no era tan malo. Si realmente lo necesitaban, podían dejar la casa, pero estando como estaba, realmente no lo necesitaba y no iba intentar caminar a través de dos pies de nieve.

Al menos había _parado_ de nevar, supuso.

—¡Podrías cerrar la puerta! —gritó Sakura mientras lo metía de nuevo a la casa. —Dios, hace bastante frío.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de dos cosas mientras se volteaba para fulminar a Sakura. Una, ella estaba haciendo un puchero y dos, el había tenido razón—realmente debió haber evitado verla a los ojos. No, debió haber evitado verla. Punto. Porque en el momento que lo hizo, sus ojos se fueron directo a sus labios y un sonrojo subió directo a su cuello.

Admitía que le gustaba tener a Sakura cerca. Era fácil hablar con ella mientras estaban en su oficina arreglando el papeleo—principalmente porque _ella_ era la que hablaba. No le importaba caminar al trabajo con ella. Ni siquiera le importó cuando ella lo obligó a jugar en la nieve ayer porque todas esas cosas eran discretas. Eran sólo dos amigos pasando el tiempo juntos.

La noche anterior, algo se había borrado en su cabeza. Había cruzado alguna tipo de límite y él sabía, _sabía_, que era por eso que sentía el implacable deseo de besar a la chica que lo estaba fulminando.

Nunca antes había querido hacer algo como eso con Sakura. Probablemente porque nunca lo consideró una posibilidad. Simplemente estaba fuera de los límites. Pero después de la noche anterior, después de abrazarse con ella, se preguntó con que podría quedarse sin traicionar sus mismos sentimientos y arruinar cualquiera tipo de amistad que hubieran construido.

Estuvo contento cuando Sakura tragó con dificultad y balbuceaba -

—A-agua. Voy a poner a calentar un poco de agua en el fuego. Para hacer chocolate caliente. Si, chocolate caliente.

- porque estaba seguro que no podría quedarse con besarla.

* * *

Lindos momentos sasusaku ^^, y todavia falta el beso o.O

.

Y chicas,_ porfasporfasporfas_ pasen por el otro fic que se llama Bad Behaviour y dejen RR's porque de lo contrario, no se si les gusta o si pasan peor el XD

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun_? XD

.

Dejen entonces R&R y yo les cumpliré el deseo ^^

.

He logrado demostrar que tengo poderes mágicos *o*

.


	24. Plática

.

.

.

**Capítulo Veinticuatro  
**_Plática_

Sasuke había tomado un momento para deshacerse de lo que sea que lo había posesionado un momento atrás. Era uno de los muchos momentos en que estaba contento de poder ocultar fácilmente todas sus emociones. Aún así, la sola idea de que había querido besar a alguien lo molestaba. ¡Y el hecho de que había sido Sakura! No podía decir exactamente que estaba sorprendido. No después de lo que sentía por ella, pero querer cualquier tipo de relación física con alguien era algo muy nuevo para él.

Era molesto.

Deshaciéndose de los pensamientos—no podía mortificarse por ellos ahora, no cuando iba a estar atrapado con Sakura todo el día—Sasuke fue a la sala después de darse cuenta del frío que estaba teniendo. Con un último vistazo hacia la puerta, Sasuke esperó que el resto de los aldeanos estuvieran bien. Estaban acostumbrados a los inviernos ahora, pero siempre había la posibilidad de accidentes.

Independientemente del clima del día siguiente, debía asegurarse que todos estaban bien y checar que todo estuviera listo para cuando la nieve comenzara a derretirse.

Suspirando se preguntó si tomar el mando de Oto había sido realmente la cosa más inteligente de hacer. Había cometido errores, si, habían cosas que quería arreglar, pero sólo tenía diecinueve—¿Realmente había sido la mejor opción para ese lugar?

Muy tarde ahora, supuso, mientras entraba a la sala.

Vio a Sakura sentada en frente del fuego envuelta en una frazada mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara lo suficiente para su chocolate caliente.

Típica Sakura queriendo algo _dulce_.

Cuando ella volteó de repente para verlo, el aire se quedó atrapado en su garganta. No se había dado cuenta que la estaba mirando fijamente, pero obviamente Sakura sí cuando preguntó, —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo Sasuke, forzando su vista a otro lado.

Se dio cuenta de la mirada sospechosa que Sakura le estaba dando desde el rabillo sus ojos. La manera en que sus ojos jade lo seguían y sus labios levemente fruncidos la hacían ver diferente. Más madura. Se veía igual que la primera vez que vino a Oto.

Lo ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Tragando con dificultad, Sasuke forzó su vista a quedarse en el fuego que los mantenía calientes. Tal vez si sólo la ignoraba…

—Quiero preguntarte algo —dijo Sakura de repente. Sasuke maldijo interiormente. —Algo que sé que no quieres hablar, pero te lo voy a preguntar de todos modos. ¿Qué pasó con Itachi?

Sasuke tomó una gran cantidad de aire, recuerdos que trataba de mantener sepultados resurgían de nuevo.

—¿Por qué demonios me preguntas eso ahora? —dijo Sasuke, enojado. Él sabía porqué. Estaban atrapados juntos y no había ninguna forma para él de escapar. Era su única oportunidad.

—Por favor, Sasuke-kun, sólo quiero entenderte, ayúdame a entender.

Sasuke la miró, pero vio algo totalmente diferente. Vio a su hermano morir y decirle cosas que jamás hubiera querido escuchar.

* * *

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun_? XD

.

Dejen entonces R&R y yo les cumpliré el deseo ^^

.

He logrado demostrar que tengo poderes mágicos *o*

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! XD_


	25. Recuerdos

.

.

.

**Capítulo Veinticinco  
**_Recuerdos_

_Sasuke sintió un horror hundible mientras veía la forma encorvada del hombre que despreciaba. Nunca antes había visto a Itachi tan débil, tan indefenso._

_Una gorgoteante tos hacía eco en la cueva hasta la que había seguido a Itachi. No había nada más que un fuego separándolos. Nada más que un fuego que evitaba que el corriera su katana directo al corazón de Itachi y terminar las cosas para siempre._

_—Veo que me encontraste, pequeño hermano —dijo Itachi._

_Sasuke observó mientras Itachi regresaba su mano bañada en sangre. No lo podían creer sus ojos._

_—¡Que está pasando! —exigió Sasuke._

_—Lo siento Sasuke, lo intenté —murmuró Itachi._

_—¡¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? ¡¿Por qué estás así? ¡Demonios, levántate! ¡Pelea conmigo!"_

_Sasuke podía ver de la pálida piel cubierta por sudor de su hermano hasta el negro vacío de sus ojos—Itachi estaba muriendo. Algo dentro de él se rompió ante esa imagen. Había tirado todo para este momento._

_Había tirado a la basura su futuro para vengar su clan y ahora que finalmente tenía el poder para hacer eso e Itachi estaba… estaba _muriendo_._

_En un ataque de rabia, Sasuke corrió hasta su hermano. En cuestión de segundos—había tomado el cuello de la camiseta de Itachi y golpeado contra la pared de la cueva._

_—¡Debes de estar bromeándome! —gritó Sasuke._

_—Yo lo siento… _

_—¡Cállate! ¡Sólo _cállate_! _

_Sasuke deshizo el agarre y tomo un indeciso paso para atrás._

_—¿Cómo te puedo matar ahora? —Sasuke rechinó sus dientes antes de gritar. —¡Cómo puedo arreglar todo cuando tú estás así! _

_Itachi sonrió. El maldito bastardo _sonreía_. Sasuke sintió su comprensión de la realidad esfumarse mientras recuerdos de sangre y asesinato y rojos, ojos rojos aparecían en su mente._

_Golpeó la pared—sin importarle las cortadas dejadas en sus nudillos._

_—Sasuke —dijo Itachi—su voz distante y sonaba tan débil, —Lo siento. Hice todo para darte el final que querías, _necesitabas_, pero no pude. Ellos se robaron mi futuro. No me dejes robarte el tuyo. _

_Su hermano murió con esas enigmáticas palabras. Gritando con una frustrada agonía, Sasuke se perdió a sí mismo mientras sus ojos sangraban rojo y el sonido de un chidori llenaba la cueva. Dirigió su puño rodeado de relámpagos al estómago de Itachi en el momento que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer._

Sasuke agitó su cabeza para alejar su vista del fuego. Siempre había odiado a su hermano, siempre desesperado de la muerte de su clan, pero _nunca_ se había sentido tan enojado.

Esa misma noche se había inflitrado de nuevo en Konoha como si fuera un simple juego de niños. Cavó a través de viejos registros en el vacío distrito Uchiha y consiguió armar todo lo que Itachi había dicho de 'ellos'.

Los ancianos y un hombre llamado Danzo.

Lo peor de todo es que todos ellos estaban muertos. Cualquiera que destruyó su infancia—que causó la muerte de todos los que el amaba, estaba _muerto_. Por un mes, no hizo más que vagar de un lugar a otro. Algunas veces, comenzaría peleas innecesarias esperando que tal vez alguien lo matara. Nunca ocurrió.

En algún punto, se preguntó si habían alguna razón para él para seguir con vida. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Itachi—recordó que tenía un futuro delante de él.

Estaba vivo así que viviría su vida.

Sabía que nunca sería capaz de regresar a Konoha—nunca sería capaz de jurar lealtad a la villa que causó la muerte de todo su clan. Fue entonces cuando se encontró a sí mismo de regreso en Otogakure y entonces lo golpeó.

Había dado su vida a la venganza, había cerrado los ojos a todo y todos para cumplir su meta. Tenía mucho que arreglar en esta vida y quizá podía comenzar en Oto.

—Yo… —dijo Sasuke, inseguro de qué decir. Apretando la mandíbula, espetó, —Dijo que lo sentía por _morir_. Se _disculpó_ por no dejarme matarlo y lo odio por eso. Lo odio por todo incluso si el también estaba sufriendo. _Lo odio_.

Sabía que no tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo, sabía que probablemente le creaba más preguntas a Sakura, pero eso era todo lo que le podía dar—todo lo que podía decir. Estaba esperando el bombardeo de preguntas cuando un par de esbeltos brazos lo rodeaban.

—Está bien —susurró Sakura gentilmente. —Está bien.

Sasuke apretó sus ojos cerrados.

Sintió como si toda su vida hubiese sido perdonada con tan sólo esas dos palabras. Sintió la culpa con la que había estado cargando por odiar a su hermano—por los errores que había cometido en el pasado—estuviera de repente bien.

Silenciosamente, rodeo con sus brazos a Sakura.

—Gracias —murmuró, tratando de derramar hasta la última gota de gratitud que sentía en una frase que significaba mucho más que eso.

Estando ahí, en sus brazos, era como renacer de nuevo.

* * *

¡Hey there! ¿Cómo están? Imagino que cansadas de sus primeras semanas de escuela, anyways, aquí les dejo la siguiente entrega de Obhhh, y bueno ya falta poquito para el beso entre estos dos (:

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes (Se les hace agua la boca)? XD

.

Entonces no sólo dejen muchos RR, si no que aparte revisen la nueva traducción que he hecho de Gossip Is Your Friend by cutecrazyice en mi Profile! Le juró que les encantará, es una comedia de romance entre Sasuke y Sakura y un chisme que al final les va a salir con una vacilada XD

Y porfas chequen mi otra traducción: Bad Behavior, Lo bueno estará en el siguiente capítulo e Ino como una secuaz del mal XD

.

Ahora sí, lo que todas tanto esperaban:

.

**Cookies no justu! Poof!**

.

Em (Risita nerviosa). ¡He logrado demostrar que puedo aparecer galletas de la nada! *o*

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! XD_


	26. Titubeo

.

.

.

**Capítulo Veintiséis  
**_Titubeo_

Sasuke gruño antes de frotarse su adolorido cuello. Se había quedado dormido mientras estaba apoyado contra el sofá. Después de su pequeño arranque con Sakura, ellos de alguna manera habían terminado en el piso, sentados contra el sofá mientras observaban en silencio el fuego.

No había sido incómodo o molesto - aunque Sasuke estaba seguro que Sakura estaba muriéndose por decir algo sobre lo que había pasado con su hermano. Estaba contento de que ella se hubiese contenido. El sólo pensar sobre eso era suficiente. No podía hablar sobre eso. _No quería_ hablar sobre eso y se encontró a sí mismo apreciando el hecho de que Sakura parecía entender eso.

Sus ojos se deslizaron a ella cuando hizo un incoherente murmullo y luego se movió un poco causando que ella se deslizara, perdiera su balance y su cabeza con la almohada quedara en su pierna. Con cierto recelo, él esperó a que ella se despertara, pero ella flexionó sus rodilla - aparentemente acurrucándose.

Las cosas se pusieron incómodas después…

La cabeza de Sakura estaba en la pierna de Sasuke. No de forma obscena, por supuesto. Era alguna clase de sólo estar contra su parte externa del muslo y cerca de su rodilla luego, uh, en cualquier lugar.

Le dio un tic en el ojo de Sasuke antes que los abriera y ver directo al fuego.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar sobre eso. Ahora.

Tragando con dificultad, le dio un vistazo alrededor en busca de una almohada para ponerla debajo de la cabeza de Sakura. Estaba agradecido de encontrar uno justo a un lado de él sobre el sofá. Quizá el mundo no estaba completamente contra él.

Cuidadosamente, deslizó su mano para acunar la cabeza de Sakura mientras se escabullía lo suficiente para poner la almohada debajo.

La chica se calló en su pierna y no hizo más que estremecerse, pero él movió su cabeza una fracción y sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Él todavía tenía su cabeza en su mano - la otra sostenía la almohada mientras él observaba sus ojos jade llenos de confusión.

—Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, sus ojos jade entrecerrándose.

Sasuke abrió su boca-

-y no salió nada.

Era la primera vez para él y lo alteraba de sobremanera. Manteniendo sus boca cerrada, se aclaró la garganta, agarró bruscamente la almohada y la puso debajo de la cabeza de Sakura. Ell continuaba dándole esa mirada con curiosidad, que se había más o menos convertido en algo que leía: _estás perdiendo tu mente, ¿No es así?_

Inconscientemente, Sasuke pensó: _posiblemente_.

Para su suerte, fue salvado cuando hubo un fuerte zumbido y luego el eco de _clicks_ mientras la luz regresaba y los innumerables pequeños aparatos eléctricos regresaban a la vida. Cuando la luz de la sala regresó, Sasuke se levantó rápidamente.

—Un baño —dijo, mientras dejaba la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Mientras Sasuke estaba debajo del agua corriendo, encontró sus pensamientos finalmente regresando a él. Realmente no podía envolver su mente en lo que había pasado recientemente, sin embargo. Él, Uchiha Sasuke, había perdido su calma. Sin lugar a dudas no era la primera vez. Naruto tenía la maña de hacerlo enojar cuando eran más jóvenes y su temperamento a veces se apoderaba de él.

_Esto_ - pareciendo un completo idiota en frente de una mujer, en frente de _Sakura_ - era la primera vez. No le gustó. No le gustó para nada.

Sasuke sabía lo que sentía por ella y se las arregló para aceptar eso, pero simplemente no podía aceptar esto. Ponerse nervioso y aturdido por el sexo opuesto le pasaba a personas como Naruto y estúpidos adolescentes hormonales - cosa que no se consideraba. Tenía diecinueve, si, pero también era un shinobi y el líder de toda un maldita aldea. Las hormonas se apoderaban de personas _normales_. Él era Uchiha Sasuke, un prodigio, _una excepción_.

Estaba mal y también en negación, pero ya que no podía aceptar eso, fue dejado con la molestia de no ser capaz de venir con términos con el hecho de que él también podía ser susceptible a las hormonas como el resto de la población humana.

Era oficial - el apocalipsis estaba llegando.

* * *

Está cortito el capítulo, sí, lo sé. Pero hey, he actualizado antes de que pasara el mes! XD

Ya comenzamos a ver cómo Sasuke va perdiendo la cabeza lentamente. Y prepárense que en el siguiente capítulo llegara el rubio favorito de todas! Será el boom!

.

Revisen la nueva traducción que estoy haciendo: _Incomplete_. Es una historia de puro drama y romance sasusaku, pero habrá lemon! La relación de Sasuke y Sakura siempre había sido mala, pero luego de unos sucesos se juntan y prometen hacer funcionar su relación. Y luego de que la relación entre ellos dos mejore…Como siempre Sasuke lo arruinara todo con sus acciones por un malentendido. Las que lean la versión sabrán de lo que estoy hablando.

.

Ahora sí, lo que todas esperaban:

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes? XD

.

** SasuCookies no justu! Poof!**

.

Em (Risita nerviosa). ¡Sólo esperen un rato y en cuestión de segundos aparecerán las sasugalletas que son _energizantes_! (: Y si dejan RR será más rápido!

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! XD_


	27. Naruto

.

.

.

**Capítulo Veintisiete  
**_Naruto_

Naruto estaba agachado a través del sucio sendero que se dirigía a Oto, su peso sobre las puntas de los pies. Su codo estado apoyado contra una de sus rodillas mientras su mano soportaba su cabeza. Estaba fulminando a los dos guardias que parecían pensar que si no lo veían a los ojos él se iría.

_¡Ha!_

¿Acaso no sabían quién era él? Se pasó meses molestando a la vieja; no se iba a dar por vencido ahora. Además, era la mitad de Enero y se estaba congelando. El viaje desde Konoha _no_ había sido nada divertido.

—Yo me dejaría pasar —dijo de forma aburrida.

Uno de los dos pares de ojos de los guardias parpadearon hacia él antes de lanzarse para irse. El hombre tenía las agallas de parecer escéptico. Con una traviesa sonrisa, Naruto se paró, puso sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritó.

Muy fuerte.

—¡OYE TEMEEEEE! —. Las aves se fueron de los árboles, sus afligidos graznidos no impidieron a Naruto en lo más mínimo mientras tomaba otra bocanada de aire. —¡ES EL FUTURO HOKAGE EL QUE TE HABLA! ¡TE EXIJO QUE ME DEJES ENTRAR, O SINO–

Naruto fue inmediatamente callado cuando una mano le golpeó en la cabeza. Farfullando unas cuantas maldiciones, Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a un muy enojado Sasuke.

Una sonrisa se incrustó en su rostro.

—Hombre, habla del servicio. Es muy amable de tu parte venir en persona a recibirme.

—Tch —Sasuke se burló antes de caminar hacia la aldea – Naruto trotando hasta alcanzarlo antes de comenzar a caminar a un lado de él.

Naruto podía ver por la opresión en los hombres de Sasuke y la rigidez en su andar que estaba tratando difícilmente de mantener su enfado bajo control. Lo encontró bastante divertido.

—¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí! —dijo con brusquedad Sasuke.

—¡Whoa! —dijo Naruto, devolviéndole la fulminada. —No estás permitido a enojarte conmigo. Me voy un mes y al regresar me encuentro con que Sakura-chan se ha ido. Creo que tengo todo el derecho de visitar a mi amiga.

Naruto no se hizo para atrás con la fulminada de Sasuke, en vez de eso agregó, —A_ mis dos_ amigos.

Sasuke finalmente suspiró, sus ojos cerrándose en exasperación mientras la tensión se esfumaba de su cuerpo. Naruto sonrió – al menos no se tendría que preocupar de recibir un golpe de Sasuke. No es que eso fuera un problema de todos modos, el teme estaba lejos de estar dentro de su liga.

Naruto se permitió un momento de carcajada.

—Vamos —dijo Sasuke con rencor mientras daban vuelta en la siguiente calle.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo pero lo siguió.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, dándole un vistazo a su alrededor a las casi terminadas casas y tiendas.

—A recoger a Sakura —dijo Sasuke distraídamente.

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron levemente ante la casualidad en el tono de Sasuke.

—¿Eso pasa seguido? ¿Recoger a Sakura, quiero decir?

Un poco de tensión logró regresar a los hombros de Sasuke. Naruto se obligó a no sonreír. Era interesante, todo era muy interesante.

—Tú quieres verla —se quejó Sasuke.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon aún más. Lo estaba contemplando. Entonces, ¿Él _no_ la recogía?

—¡Espera! —dijo Naruto. —¿_De_ dónde la vamos a recoger?

—Trabajo.

Naruto asintió. Pensó que debió haberlo adivinado, pero de nuevo, había sido un tiempo desde que vio a su amiga pelirosa. Por lo que sabía ella podría haber tomado clases de tango allí en Oto. Bastaba con mirar a Sasuke – el teme parecía_… _diferente de cuando eran jóvenes. Seguía siendo un teme, desde luego, pero él parecía –

Naruto hizo una pausa, frunció el entrecejo, y deseó tener un mejor vocabulario. Aunque el moriría antes de contarle a Sakura-chan esto. Aún así, Sasuke se veía_… ¿_Tranquilo?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. No era eso. El peso de las decisiones de Sasuke con su vida eran evidentes en las ojeras que tenía, pero había algo más, algo diferente.

—¿Te cambiaste el peinado? —preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke lo fulminó de reojo – una mirada que portaba su exasperación. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon por un segundo.

Ahí, eso era, sus ojos. Naruto sonrió mientras Sasuke volvía su mirada al frente y continuaba hacia su destino.

Desde que lo había conocido, Naruto siempre había estado molesto con los ojos de Sasuke. Era como si él te mirara, pero viera algo totalmente diferente – como si no merecieras su atención. Luego, se dio cuenta que esa no era la razón. Sasuke simplemente había dejado de ver el mundo alrededor de él después de la masacre. Había parado de _vivir_.

Ahora – ahora su mejor amigo parecía como si hubiese encontrado algo, alguna razón, para dejar el pasado y vivir el presente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Sakura saliendo de un edificio más adelante. Sus sonrisa llegaba de oreja a oreja.

—¡SAKURA-CHAN!

* * *

_Aquí llegando con otro nuevo capítulo de esta magnifica historia. Y por supuesto__, actualizando antes de un mes. Ya está cerquita lo mero mero sabor taquero! Y por supuesto Naruto estará por los alrededores!_

_Ya comenzamos a ver cómo Sasuke va perdiendo la cabeza lentamente. Aún más._

_Revisen mis otras traducciones: Incomplete y Bad Behavior. _

.

Ahora sí, lo que todas esperaban:

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes?

.

**¡Cookies no justu! **

.

¡Por favor comenten! (;

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! _


	28. Equipo Siete

.

.

.

**Capítulo Veintiocho  
**_Equipo Siete_

Sasuke en realidad había olvidado lo tan verdaderamente escandaloso que Naruto podría llegar a ser. Después de gritar, "¡SAKURA-CHAN!", y cerca de causarle una sordera permanente, Sasuke se preguntó si debió haber dejado entrar a Naruto o no.

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Sakura antes de que se le tirara a Naruto lo hizo olvidarse de todo eso.

Viendo hacia otro lado cuando Naruto la giró en círculos, Sakura riendo todo el tiempo, Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba celoso de Naruto. Molesto y levemente enfadado, sí, pero no celoso.

Naruto tiró su brazo sobre los hombros de Sasuke.

Idiota.

—Quiero ramen —dijo Naruto, como si fuera la más sagrada oración que alguien pudiese pronunciar.

Sasuke no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos mientras se quitaba de encima el brazo de Naruto.

—No.

Naruto se posicionó en frente de él inmediatamente. Viendo a Sasuke como si acabara de cometer algún tipo de blasfemia, que, en la mente de Naruto, seguramente lo hizo. Sasuke encontró toda la situación graciosa.

—Yo tendría cuidado, teme —dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un verdadero show de ver sus uñas como si fuera un creído o algo así. —Tú _estás_ hablando con el futuro Hokage. Debes pensar sobre las relaciones diplomáticas y todo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar bufar un risa.

—Tu estúpido-

Antes de que Naruto pudiera sacar a relucir más de su coloreado vocabulario, para el alivio de Sasuke, Sakura rápidamente resolvió el problema.

Sakura entrelazó cada uno de sus brazos con uno de los de Naruto y Sasuke.

—¡Yo cocinaré! —dijo, sonriendo.

Sasuke trataba con dificultad de no quitar su brazo del de ella.

—¿Entonces eso significa que no habrá ramen? —dijo Naruto. Casi sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Sakura se detuvo en seco - su cabeza lentamente girando hacia Naruto. En una muy baja voz dijo, —¿No te gusta como cocino?

—S-si, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto, todo el color de su rostro se esfumó. —¡N-no p-puedo esperar!

Sakura inmediatamente sonrió y alegremente dijo, —¡Grandioso!

Sasuke estaba bastante perturbado por todo el intercambio tanto como lo había estado la primera vez que se convirtieron en equipo.

Rápidamente se deshizo de esos recuerdos solo para encontrar a su mente desviándose al brazo entrelazado con el suyo. Apretó los puño fuertemente dentro de sus bolsillos.

Mientras se estaba acercando a su casa - y la de Sakura, pensó distraídamente - Naruto dijo, —Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que han estado haciendo chicos?

Sakura sonrió.

—¡Hubo un tormenta de nieve! —dijo, sus ojos brillando, —Le pateé totalmente el trasero a Sasuke en una guerra de nieve.

Naruto dejó escapar un carcajada.

—Bueno claro que lo hiciste Sakura-chan —se burló. —El teme no podría dar en el blanco si no estuviera justo en frente de él.

—Creo que me estás confundiendo contigo, dobe.

—Psh, ¡Ya quisieras que las personas te confundieran conmigo!

—Si —dijo Sakura, —Todo eso es muy lindo, ¡Pero regresemos al hecho de que soy la campeona de guerras de nieve de Oto!

Sakura sonrió mientras subía las escaleras del porch.

—Ahora, ahora Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto, —Sólo fue porque yo no estaba ahí.

—Lo dice el idiota que tuvo la calificación más baja de precisión en la academia —dijo Sasuke.

Sakura explotó en carcajadas y Sasuke no pudiendo evitarlo, sonrió arrogante.

—Ustedes dos apestan —masculló Naruto antes de cambiar rápidamente el tema. —Así que, bonito lugar el que escogiste aquí, Sakura-chan.

—Oh —dijo Sakura, y Sasuke debió haber previsto lo que vendría a continuación. —Bueno, de hecho es de Sasuke. Me estoy quedando con él mientras estoy aquí.

Naruto le dio un vistazo entre ellos dos por más tiempo del que era necesario antes de gritar, —_¡QUÉ!_

—¡Para de gritar Naruto! —regañó Sakura.

La voz de Naruto bajó mucho luego, —Ustedes dos, ya saben, no son como-

—¡PERVERTIDO! —chilló Sakura antes de decidir usar a Naruto como su bolsa de box personal.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta principal.

—Vamos.

Naruto y Sakura pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y le sonrieron a Sasuke.

—Ni siquiera lo piensen —dijo Sasuke, pero fue demasiado tarde. Naruto y Sakura ya lo habían tirado al piso en su versión de abrazo de equipo. Si no fuese por su molesta risa alegre ya los hubiese electrocutado.

Si, eso sería bonito.

Después de que Naruto rodara del equipo siete como cachorro, el enojo de Sasuke instantáneamente cambio a vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta que ahora sólo Sakura estaba sobre él. De alguna forma, sus manos habían terminado en la cintura de Sakura.

La risa disimulada de Naruto rápidamente lo consoló, sin embargo, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de él.

Estaba sorprendido de encontrarla con su rostro brillando, roja como un tomate.

Aclarándose la garganta, Sakura dijo, —D-de acuerdo, entonces debería comenzar a cocinar.

Cuando ya había desaparecido en la cocina, Sasuke tratando sin éxito de reprimir un sonrisa de satisfacción, Naruto susurró, —¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza a su mejor amigo.

Después de la cena, en la que Naruto habló muy fuerte, Sasuke no hablando lo suficiente y Sakura perdiendo su temperamento más que nunca, el Equipo Siete se encontró en la sala sentados alrededor de la mesa de café.

Naruto y Sakura estaban jugando con barajas. Sasuke vehementemente se negó a jugar. Aunque, luego de tratar de irse porque él sí tenía trabajo que hacer, Naruto se las ingenió para forzarlo a quedarse.

Sasuke sólo podía preguntarse cómo había desarrollado dicha paciencia.

Al llegar la noche, el juego de Naruto y Sakura se tornó violento cuando Naruto la acusó de hacer trampa - la sala ahora cubierta por barajas. Los dos estaban cerca de dormirse mientras hablaban de cosas sin sentido.

—Creo que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir —dijo Sasuke, después del quinto bostezo de Naruto en ese minuto.

—Oye, no pienses que puedes ordenarnos —Naruto se detuvo para bostezar, —Sólo porque eres líder de un aldea secundaria. Yo voy a ser Hokage.

—Cállate Naruto —masculló Sakura, su cabeza en su mano mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando, —Sasuke realmente ha convertido Oto en una magnífica aldea.

Sasuke le dio un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, una sonrisa tratando de aparecer en sus labios.

La cabeza de Sakura se resbaló de su mano y luego cayó en su hombro. Suspirando se acurrucó más cerca antes de balbucear con cansancio, —Me gusta aquí.

Sasuke tragó con dificultad, un poco nervioso por el peso que se alojó de repente en su pecho. Era como en la mañana que ella había caído en su regazo todo de nuevo.

Naruto, que estaba usando la mesa de café como almohada, balbuceó, —Me gusta el ramen —antes de comenzar a roncar.

Viendo a Sakura, suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que los dos se habían quedado dormidos. Decidiendo que Naruto estaba bien donde estaba, Sasuke levantó a Sakura en brazos antes de llevarla a su cuarto.

Mientras la tapaba con las sábanas, su mano permaneció en su mejilla antes de retirarla con un suspiro de melancolía y se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

_._

_._

_Algo corto pero lo subí. Y agradezco a todas ustedes que han comentado ^^_

_Pobre Sasuke, cada vez está más melancólico y obviamente trata de buscar estar más tiempo de Sakura porque, bueno, en algún punto se tendrá que marchar de Oto._

_Pero no todo está perdido ya que apenas es Diciembre, así que esperen por Febrero y Marzo que son donde están las mejores escenas. n.n_

_Y bueno, falta un capítulo más para que Naruto se vaya. D: Pero no se inquieten, que si creen que se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, esperen a que regrese a Konoha contando lo que vio, y entonces sí, hará que uno de nuestros personajes favoritos aparezca dentro de unos capítulos más con una sorpresita. Lol. (:_

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes?

.

¡Por favor dejen RR's! (;

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! _


	29. Petición

.

.

.

**Capítulo Veintinueve**  
_Petición_

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando todos se encontraron en la cocina buscando café. Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida de que Naruto se levantara tan temprano.

Mientras estaban sentados en la mesa, ojos aun cerrados esperando que la cafetera terminara, ella preguntó, —¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano?

—Cuello. Duele. Teme —masculló Naruto.

Ella vio a Sasuke sonreír con suficiencia.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, viendo entre Naruto y Sasuke.

—El teme me dejó durmiendo en la mesa de café —le dio un vistazo a Sasuke, añadió descaradamente. —A diferencia de otras personas.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, continuando con su mirada entre ellos dos. Naruto era el único sonriendo esta vez. Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron aún más antes de que cayera en cuenta. Había despertado en su cama, pero no recordó haber caminado hasta ahí.

Sasuke había...

Su rostro inmediatamente estaba caliente mientras su boca formaba un silencioso 'oh'. Afortunadamente, la cafetera sonó. Sakura se puso de pie.

—¡Yo lo traeré!

Con manos temblorosas, preparó tres tazas de café y las depositó en la mesa. Tomando asiento, evadió hacer contacto con los ojos de lo otros dos sentados con ella.

Notó que las cosas entre ella y Sasuke ahora eran... diferentes. La hostilidad que sentía por él ya no existía y por primera vez en su vida, él no la hacía sentir como si fuera una constante molestia cuando estaban juntos.

Algunas veces, se preguntaba si-

¡No! No podía llegar ahí. Las cosas estaban bien. Realmente se estaban haciendo amigos. Eso era. Nada más. No podía esperar algo más. La amistad era suficiente. Debía de serlo.

—¿Sakura-chan? —comenzó Naruto y Sakura no pudo evitar esperar que él no... —¿Te sientes bien? Estás un poco roja.

—Estoy _bien —_dijo Sakura rechinando los dientes mientras fulminaba a Naruto. Hizo su misión evitar e incluso darle vistazos a Sasuke.

—Si tu lo dices —dijo Naruto antes de tomarse el resto de su café.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

Las ojos de Sakura regresaron a él, —¿Qué? ¡Apenas acabas de llegar!

—Lo sé —dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, —Y por mucho que me encantaría estar, no puedo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Sakura, decepción estropeando su voz.

—Porque Baa-chan es mala y sabía que trataría de quedarme lo más que pudiera así que me dio una misión de tres días a partir de ahora —dijo Naruto, frunciendo el entrecejo. —Oto está a dos días de Konoha, así que...

—Ya veo —dijo Sakura deslizando sus ojos hacia la taza de café sin probar en sus manos.

Escuchó a Naruto deslizar su silla y sentar la taza en el fregadero — bastante impresionada por esto — antes de colgarse la mochila sobre su hombro.

—Espera —dijo Sakura. —Tomémonos una foto antes de que te vayas. Los tres juntos.

Le dio un vistazo a Naruto y Sasuke, que la veían como si estuviera demente. No les gustaba tomarse una foto juntos, pero la última vez que los tres estuvieron juntos había sido hacía mucho tiempo.

Naruto finalmente suspiró.

—Sólo si el teme está de acuerdo —dijo.

Sakura comenzó a morderse el labio mientras miraba a Sasuke. Podría simplemente decepcionarse y terminar con eso. Aún así, no lastimaría al menos _intentar_.

—¿Por favor, Sasuke? —preguntó, —Significaría mucho para mí.

Luchó contra la necesidad de rodar sus ojos. ¿Cómo si algo así funcionara con Sasuke? Naruto, sí. Era un bobo que se guiaría por la culpa, pero a Sasuke no le importaría. Debió haber intentado sobornarlo o-

—Bien —dijo Sasuke y Sakura casi salta de su silla feliz. Logró contenerse, pero en el momento en que se paró para agarrar su cámara, se encontró envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke sonriendo como maniática.

—¡Gracias! —dijo antes de apurarse a subir antes de que ellos cambiaran de parecer.

Cuando ella regresó a la cocina, se congeló ante el sonido de las inaudibles voces de Naruto y Sasuke.

—Así que, ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Naruto

—Déjalo, Naruto —dijo Sasuke, Sakura vaciló para acercarse un paso más, tratando de ver en la cocina.

—Sólo digo, que estás siendo terriblemente amable con Sakura, lo que está bien y eso, pero no va a ser suficiente —dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

—Naruto...

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! No te gusta, pero en caso de que sí, tienes que tratar un poco más. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, va a tomar más tiempo para convencerla de lo que sientes.

Sakura sintió su corazón caer hasta sus pies. ¿Por qué Naruto creía que a Sasuke le gustaba? ¡Esa era la cosa más loca que había escuchado! Seguro, admitiría que él estaba siendo extrañamente amable con ella, pero Naruto estaba leyendo demasiado de eso. Sasuke había crecido, eso era todo.

Vio a Sasuke apretar el puente de su nariz y suspirar.

—¿Estás feliz aquí, Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto de un momento de pausa.

—¿Por qué, vas a intentar convencerme de regresar a Konoha?

—No —dijo Naruto, —Sakura-chan tenía razón cuando dijo que necesitábamos dejarte ir.

¿Acaso ella se imaginó el dolor que cruzó a través del rosto de Sasuke?

—Quiero decir, después de dejar a Orochimaru y matar a tu hermano nosotros sólo te seguíamos buscando por nuestras propias razones egoístas. Sólo quiero saber, ¿Eres feliz aquí? ¿Debimos haber continuado buscándote?

Ella vio como Sasuke observaba el asiento vacío en frente de él, sin darse cuenta que sus ojos estaban fijos en _su_ asiento en la mesa.

—Estoy entendiendo —dijo suavemente.

Sakura tragó con dificultad, poniendo la cámara en la mesa. Caminando hacia Naruto y Sasuke, tomó su lugar entre ellos dos, y dijo, —¡Sonrían!

El flash apareció y cuando Sakura vio la foto, ella vería a Naruto brillar igual que ella y Sasuke-

-Sasuke la vería como si no le importara en el mundo.

* * *

_._

_._

_Uff. Finalmente subí el capítulo. Siéndoles sincera, cada vez me da más trabajo subir los capítulos no por la escuela o esas cosas, sino porque cada vez veo cómo más personas dejan de leer los fics de Naruto. Todas estamos perdiendo el interés en este foro, y ha aumentado aún más desde que Kishimoto dijo que quería terminar el manga en shonen ai, en un yaoi entre naruto y sasuke. De eso ya hace casi un año, y también desde eso menos interés por el Sasusaku o Naruto en general. _

_He visto como grandes autoras de muchos años han abandonado este foro o se han cambiando de pareja. Me da algo de tristeza que incluso lectoras de años están dejando de leer o de dejar RR, razón que desanima a a las autoras o escritoras. Era lógico que así como en muchas historias, esta etapa tuviera su punto final. _

_Obviamente, sigo creyendo que aún quedan esperanzas, razón por lo cual aún me mantengo subiendo capítulos. Pero pienso que quitare los otros dos que apenas están comenzando. Para cuando termine este fic, ya no quedaran tantas personas como hubieron en su tiempo. Y luego de esto, creo que me retiraré._

_Pero bueno, este fic se termina porque se termina o deja de llamarme La Halach Winick. Jk. XD_

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes? _Todavía quedan muchos_.

.

¡Por favor dejen RR's! (;

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! _


	30. Nervios

.

.

.

**Capítulo Treinta  
**_Nervios_

—Muy bien, ya tienen sus asignaciones —dijo Sakura mientras limpiaba el pizarrón.

Dándose la vuelta a la clase con una ancha sonrisa, tomó un larga bolsa de chocolates de debajo de su mesa.

—Sé que es tradición darle chocolates sólo a los chicos, pero, bueno, piensen que es más como una felicitación. Lo han hecho muy bien, no podría estar más orgullosa. Feliz día de San Valentín.

Sus estudiantes empezaron a tomar sus cosas antes de llegar para tomar una de las pequeñas cajas de chocolates que ella había conseguido para cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa y un tímido gracias. Se había estado debatiendo con eso por un rato, pero realmente estaba orgullosa de ellos y sintió que ellos se merecían algo. Además, ella estaba haciendo su cortes finales al terminar el mes. Iban a a estar estáticos de encontrar que ya no había nada más. Realmente habían excedido sus expectativas.

Dándole a la clase una vistazo más para asegurarse que no se había quedado nada más, Sakura apagó la luz y se dirigió hacia la fresca noche. Mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina de Sasuke, su mente seguía paseándose a la bolsa en sus manos.

Había hecho la cena para Sasuke y ella - cómo regularmente lo hacía - así podía ayudarlo a terminar con su papeleo temprano para poder dormir de verdad. Lo que la molestaba, sin embargo, no era la cena. Era la pequeña caja de chocolates que había comprado para Sasuke.

Sabía que no le gustaban los dulces y probablemente ella terminaría comiéndolos - no es que se quejara - pero simplemente pensó que estaba bien. Lo consideraba un buen amigo después de todo. Si ella hubiese estado en Konoha le hubiera dado una caja a Naruto, así como a Kakashi-sensei.

Esto se sentía diferente, sin embargo. No estaba segura si estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas - y la mayoría de tiempo se decía que sí lo estaba haciendo - por un momento, pero ahora había algo sobre la forma en la que convivía con Sasuke, algo había que no se parecía a su comportamiento normal alrededor de amigos.

Se preocupaba de su apariencia - algo que no había hecho desde que tenía doce años y extremadamente molesto estar pensando sobre eso ahora. Se encontraba preguntándose si Sasuke alguna vez se habría aburrido de su charla sin sentido, o molestado de su compañía. Más que nada, sin embargo, se encontraba coqueteando con Sasuke.

Sin querer y muy levemente, se encontraraba molestándolo sobre algunas cosas y él reaccionando de ciertas formas. Algunas veces pensaba que él también le estaba coqueteando.

Se dijo a sí misma que estaba siendo delirante, sin importar que ella lo presentara como un amigo, era desgarrador porque esos no eran sus verdaderos sentimientos después de todo.

Pero Sasuke no podía saber eso. No podría soportar la idea de ser rechazada de nuevo. Aún más aterrador, sin importar lo poco probable, no podía soportar la idea de que la aceptara sólo para dejarlo en unos cuantos meses.

Suspirando mientras entraba al lugar en donde Sasuke trabajaba, Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un tonta por preocuparse sobre eso. Cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, no tendría opción sobre el asunto.

Cualquier relación que ella pudiese querer con Sasuke no iba a suceder sin importar de qué forma lo viera. Sus destinos ya estaban decididos y aunque sus caminos se hubieran cruzado ahora, finalmente ellos se dirigían a dos caminos totalmente diferentes.

Caminando hacia su oficina, Sakura frunció el entrecejo cuando pasó a dos mujeres riéndose con caras rojas. Curiosamente, entró a la oficina de Sasuke.

Sus ojos se alzaron con enojo. Se esfumó en el momento en que la identificó.

Sakura estaba a punto de preguntar de su obvio agrio ánimo hasta que vio la pila de cajas envueltas a un lado de su mesa. Todo era chocolate, presumió. No pudo evitar reírse. El pobre de Sasuke era demasiado popular para su propio bien.

Ignoró el incrementó de los latidos de su corazón. ¿La catalogaría junto a las demás chicas locamente enamoradas porque le diera chocolates también? Aún así, decidió que se los daría.

Como amiga.

Si, eran amigos. Era propio.

—Entonces, ¿Supongo que estará en tu lista de los días más despreciados? —dijo conversacional antes de sentarse en su usual lugar en frente de la mesa.

—¿Qué es lo que debo dar? —gruñó Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa.

—Oh, ya sabes, pareces como si quisieras mutilar a alguien —dijo con una descarada sonrisa.

Él se burló.

—Aún así, yo no envolví la mía así que me siento un poco original supongo —dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa que le diera un caja de chocolate y añadió su pequeña caja a la pila.

Si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa y evitado verlo, hubiera visto la peculiar forma en que los ojos de él observaban su regalo.

Pero lo estaba y rápidamente cambió de tema mientras su frecuencia cardíaca regresaba a la normalidad. Estaba feliz de notar la facilidad en la que caían en su pequeña rutina de molestarse y trabajar.

Fue un hora después o más, antes de que decidieran tomar un descanso y comer. Sakura trató de convencer a Sasuke de abrir algunos de los chocolates a lo que él le dio un suspiro con cansancio y le dijo ella podía, pero a él realmente no le interesaba.

Después de regañarle por ser un insensible con los sentimientos de una chica - e ignorando la angustia de que tal vez había implicado algo que no quería - Sakura agarró la caja que pensó estaba envuelta más bonita.

—Querido Sasuke-kun —dijo en voz alta. Sasuke la vio con una ceja arqueada, —Espero que aceptes mis sentimientos por ti en este hermoso día. He estado asombrada de ti desde que llegaste a Oto y mi admiración y amor no han dejado de crecer. Eres un líder que inspira y una magnífica persona. Desearía poder decirte mis sentimientos en persona, pero simplemente no puedo. Te amo, Sasuke.

Sakura parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de mirar a Sasuke.

—Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas alguien que te anime, ésta definitivamente es tu chica.

—Hn.

—De verdad, además —pensó Sakura un sonrisa divertida, —Ésta podría ser tu futura esposa.

—Molesta.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír antes de tomar otra caja. Una docena de cartas ñoñas y horripilantes después y Sakura veía por qué estaba tan molesto. Obviamente ninguna de éstas chicas conocían a Sasuke. Una de ellas lo había llamado _bondadoso_ por el amor de Dios. Incluso fue comparado a algo parecido a un Príncipe Encantador. ¡Ha!

Aún así, le dieron un cantidad infinita de chocolate. Sakura se sintió un poco mal por comérselos, pero, ¿Tal vez podría escribir un notas de agradecimiento en nombre de Sasuke o algo así?

Se metió otra pieza de chocolate a la boca.

—Sabes, realmente no puedo creer que no te gusten los dulces —dijo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, —A ti no te gusta la comida picante.

—Cierto —dijo Sakura, —Pero a mucha gente no le gusta la comida picante. Eres extraño.

—Falso —dijo Sasuke mientras sus ojos se dirigían al montón de notas de amor. —Aparentemente soy el siguiente.

—Justo cuando creía que tu ego no se podía hacer más grande —masculló Sakura antes de regresar a su punto. —Aún así, todo lo que digo es que al menos deberías probar un poco de chocolate. Me niego a creer que no te gustan tanto como piensas. Simplemente no es posible.

—No —dijo Sasuke cortante.

—Aw, ¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun! Realmente estás perdiéndote de algo bueno.

—Lo dudo —dijo Sasuke mientras continuaba con sus papeles. —Además, ¿Por qué importa eso?

—Bueno, supongo que no es la gran cosa —dijo Sakura, —Pero realmente deberías tener una mente abierta. Ademas, si termina no gustándote, tendré el placer de ver tu rostro.

—Y la verdad sale a relucir —dijo Sasuke, sus ojos escaneando la forma de su escritorio.

Sakura sonrió. —Vamos, Sasuke-kun, ¡Sólo una pieza! Eso es todo. Y si tú lo haces yo, um, ¡Oh! Te haré ese platillo de pollo que te gusta, con mucho tomate.

Sakura no se hizo para atrás de su mirada calculadora. Después de un momento de pensarlo, Sasuke suspiró y refunfuñó, —Hecho.

La sonrisa de Sakura creció diez veces más cuando Sasuke dejó la pluma y volteó fulminando a la pila de cajas de chocolate. Esa misma sonrisa se volvió forzada cuando él tomó _su_ caja. Sintió su corazón como si se fuera a desplomar en su estómago y a despertar todo un enjambre de mariposas.

Se obligó a parecer que si no le afectara. Sasuke ciertamente no se veía. Se preguntó si él siquiera estaba al tanto del hecho que esa era su caja o si simplemente era la más cercana.

Ella lo vio con la paranoia de que él podía escuchar el ruido sordo de los latidos de su corazón mientras se metía uno de los pequeños bocados a su boca.

Masticó, se enojó y luego prosiguió a tragarlo todo.

—Asqueroso —dijo cortante, regresando a su papeleo sin ningún otro pensamiento.

Sakura dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Bueno —dijo, mentalmente cacheteándose por el temblor de su voz, —¿Tal vez podrías congelar el chocolate y luego aventárselo a la gente?

—Y tú me llamas extraño —dijo Sasuke.

Sakura rió nerviosamente. —Si, si. Lo que sea.

Hubo un extenso silencio antes de que Sakura continuara trabajando. Distraídamente, alzó mirada para ver a Sasuke observándola y frunciendo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, preguntándose si tenía chocolate en el rostro. Eso sería simplemente _grandioso_.

—No estás hablando —dijo Sasuke, su versión de: _¿Estás bien?_

—He sido conocida por hacer eso de vez en cuando —dijo Sakura, sus ojos regresando a los papeles. No quería que Sasuke fisgoneara y para su suerte, Sasuke no era el tipo de forzar las cosas.

Trabajaron en silencio luego, no estando a gusto, pero entonces Sakura fue distraída con sus propios pensamientos para notarlo de otra forma.

Mientras ellos caminaban esa noche, Sasuke dijo, —Gracias por el asqueroso chocolate.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon mientras le dio un vistazo al hombre a un lado de ella. Su cabeza estaba agachada lo suficiente donde sus flequillos escondieran sus ojos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo - la maldita esperanza.

—De nada —balbuceó Sakura - insegura de qué más decir mientras un pensamiento aparecía en su mente.

Él había sabido que era su caja.

* * *

_._

_._

_Back to life again. Hoy sí que actualice más rápido que nunca. Espero dejar tranquilas a todas con esto n.n_

_Bien, respecto a lo que dije en el capítulo anterior, lo siento. Me expresé de una forma que quizás fue grosera y ofendió a unas cuantas personas. Pero, también hay varias cosas que tengo que aclarar para que todas estén tranquilas. (:_

_Primero, lo que quería decir, es que las autoras o lectoras están dejando de escribir porque ya no tienen esperanzas. Muchas han dejado a la mitad los fics y hasta ahí; Otras, los terminan y dicen que no van a seguir porque ya no le interesa. Lo que quería decir es que, no pierdan las esperanzas las personas que sigan aquí. No se dejen caer._

_También, si yo dejó de escribir, sería porque los interees cambian no porque ya no me dejen reviews o no lean las historias; Finalmente, de alguna u otra forma, no son mis historias, simplemente las traduzco. Todos los comentarios son para las respectivas autoras. Y tienen razón, si yo decidí traducir esto es porque yo ya creía esta historia buena y por esa misma razón que ha triunfado esta historia. Jamás lo dije para pedir más reviews._

_Finalmente, entre que unas están de acuerdo y otras no, la realidad es que de enero para acá, autoras que decían amar el sasusaku o naruto simplemente, han desaparecido de la nada en este año, y luego de lo que kishimoto dijo, aún más. Y yo dije lo que dije para que ninguna perdiera los ánimos. Otra vez, como alguien dijo, esto se lleva en el corazón._

_Y lo del shonen-ai, el yaoi entre sasuke y naruto es una realidad. ¿Por qué? Porque a kishimoto le preguntaron con quién se iba a quedar naruto, hinata o sakura, y dijo que ninguna de esas parejas le gustaría. Como sabemos, él adora a sasuke. PERO no terminaría de forma directa esta pareja porque teme que fans dejen la historia por este final. Aunque, bueno, muchos ya la dejaron con esa simple aclaración. Y esto lo leí en una página japonesa de esas que pertenecen a shonen jump, creo que ya está la traducción de esa entrevista que se hizo en Marzo. _

_Así que la que me dijo que qué me fumé y que de dónde lo saqué, pues fue de ahí. Lo que me dijiste no es falso es parte de, pero también debes saber que van a sacar nuevos personajes como yiunko, rikudo y ryudara. Y uno de ellos, Yiunko, va a ser quizás un nuevo villano en la tercera saga: Naruto Hakitori. El Shippuden ya está llegando a su final, por eso el relleno. Están haciendo lo mismo que con la primera saga de Naruto. O eso es lo que parece. Para más información chequen esta página que es 100% confiable: _

_www. animeallstar .biz /2011 /10 /entrevista-masashi-kishimoto-2011. html (:_

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes? _Apresúrense que se acaban y rápido_.

¡Por favor dejen RR's! (;

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! _


	31. Collar

.

.

.

**Capítulo Treinta y Uno  
**_Collar_

Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina observando la pequeña caja negra. Sus cejas se juntaron en concentración y contemplación mientras pensaba sobre los pros y contras de darle a Sakura el contenido que había adentro.

Pro, era el Día Blanco así que le podía dar el regalo y decir que era por simple tradición. Era costumbre de los hombres responder por los chocolates. Claro, no le iba a dar a nadie más nada, pero Sakura no se fijaría en eso… ¿O sí?

Contra, se lo tendría que dar él mismo. Demonios.

Sus cejas se arrugaron aún más cuando pensó sobre el hecho de que también era su cumpleaños ese mes. Podría simplemente esperar. No sería extraño para él darle un regalo, ¿Pero joyería? Era un perfectamente aceptado regalo de respuesta por el Día Blanco, pero que diría si él le regalaba joyería el día de su cumpleaños…

Oh, cómo odiaba Sasuke el aspecto social de la vida. Denle la misión de rango S más complicada que hubiera y él se las ingeniaría para completarla perfectamente, pero tratar y pensar cómo darle a una chica un regalo y era igual de irremediable que… que _Naruto_.

Grandioso, ahora estaba enojado y sintiéndose patético. Ese día iba ser terrible.

Justo después, escuchó los ligeros pasos de Sakura en las escaleras y rápidamente puso la caja en su bolsillo. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía nervioso y asustadizo? Sakura entró a la cocina. Oh sí, cuando él decidió ser un idiota y enamorarse.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura, sus cansados ojos dirigiéndose justo a la cafetera. Sasuke estaba contento de que ella no fuese una persona mañanera. Estaba seguro que no estaba escondiendo nada bien su ansiedad.

Sakura se sentó en frente de él y tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Entonces —dijo ella – estaba siendo paranoico o las cosas estaban bastante incómodas, —Seguro que vas a estar en casa para la cena. Claro que puedo hacer algo más…

Sasuke suspiró. Sakura lo había estado fastidiando con que al menos escogiera un día de la semana para dejar la maldita oficina a una hora razonable, y ahora estaba siendo molesta sobre el hecho que ella no creía que él iba a cumplir su palabra y por lo tanto se perdería una cena y muriera de desnutrición.

Francamente, encontró enfatizando su punto – ella estaba demente. ¿Por qué la amaba de nuevo?

—Molesta —susurró. —Te recogeré después del trabajo. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Sakura le dio una mirada pensativa. —Bien. Sólo que si llegas tarde, no voy a estar nada contenta.

—No soy Kakashi —gruñó Sasuke mientras seguía a Sakura fuera de la cocina.

—Eso no significa que no hayas llegado tarde antes —dijo Sakura dándole un rápida fulminada.

—Ya te lo dije —dijo Sasuke, devolviéndole la fulminada, —Hubo un emergencia.

—Claro que la había —dijo Sakura, rodando los ojos.

—Molesta —susurró Sasuke.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada.

—Claro —dijo Sakura, obviamente no convencida. —Cambiando de tema, estaba pensando, está haciendo más calor así que deberíamos cambiar la casa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sasuke, mirando a la chica de una forma extraña. Nunca iba a poder descifrar como trabajaba su mente.

Sakura rodó los ojos de una forma exasperada.

—Podríamos mover los muebles, ya sabes —dijo. —O incluso pintar. ¿No te aburres de que todo esté igual?

—No.

—Pues yo sí. Además, podría ser divertido.

—¿Debería molestarme siquiera en discutir? —preguntó Sasuke, sus ojos lanzándose al centro de entrenamiento y su mano apretando la caja negra en su bolsillo.

—Estás aprendiendo —dijo Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo. —Bueno, supongo que te veré esta noche.

Sasuke sólo la observó. Su mente le gritaba que le diera la caja – después de todo, esto le daba la oportunidad de poderse ir. Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo simplemente no se movía.

Las cejas de Sakura se fruncieron levemente mientras la daba un vistazo para atrás y luego al frente. Aclarándose la garganta dijo, —Bueno, uh…

Sasuke puso la caja en la mano de Sakura.

—Ten —dijo, viendo hacia otra dirección, —Por el Día Blanco. Era de mi madre. Lo tenía guardado y pensé…

Sasuke se calló mientras sus ojos volvían a ver a Sakura. Había abierto la caja y actualmente observaba fijamente el collar que estaba adentro – su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos impresionados. Él se preguntó si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Algo debió haberla hecho salir de su ensueño mientras jadeaba y su cabeza subía para encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke.

—Es, um, realmente —negó con la cabeza, obviamente enojado por tartamudear. —Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

—Hn.

Sasuke sintió la parte trasera de su cuello caliente al ver la sonrisa en sus labios. Era casi contagiosa. Estaba a punto de decir adiós e irse – no pensaba que pudiese estar en frente de ella por más tiempo – cuando sintió una suave presión en su mejilla.

Dejó de respirar mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban. Sakura estaba agarrando la caja del collar, su cabeza hacia abajo así que sus flequillos le escondían los ojos.

—Supongo que te veré esta noche —dijo antes de adentrarse al centro de entrenamiento.

—Aa —dijo Sasuke cuando la puerta se cerró. Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos, pero su corazón – su corazón estaba como si estuviese a punto de explotar.

* * *

_._

_Back to life again. Hoy sí actualice más rápido que nunca. Espero dejar tranquilas a unas cuantas con este chap n.n_

_Ah. En el siguiente capítulo por fin habrá lo que les llevo prometiendo desde el principio. El beso entre estos dos. Será algo lindo._

_._

_._

_En el chap pasado alguien preguntó qué significaba esto: "Sasuke la vería como si no le importara en el mundo." Además de que esa es la personalidad de Sasuke, según el original, Sasuke todavía no le quiere hacer saber que la ama, porque, bueno, se va a ir de Oto. También porque está un dolido por lo que Naruto le contó sobre Sakura rindiéndose y continuando con su vida sin él. Sintió... Enojo, tristeza e indiferencia. No sé si me expliqué. La más seguro es que no. XD_

_._

_._

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes? _Apresúrense que se acaban y bastante rápido_.

¡Por favor dejen RR's! (;

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! _


	32. Sorpresa

.

.

.

**Capítulo Treinta y Dos ****  
**_Sorpresa_

Sakura dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras se deshacía de la pluma en su mano. Independientemente del ligero dolor de cabeza había logrado terminar de calificar el montón de exámenes delante de ella. Estaba satisfecha con los resultados por no decir menos.

Dándole un rápido vistazo al reloj, Sakura se apoyó contra su silla y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Estaba a medio camino de la oficina de Sasuke, pero dormir le parecía mucho mejor en ese momento. Aun así, se perdería del camino a casa. Algunas veces, especialmente cuando estaba cansada, se permitía preguntarse cómo se verían a otras personas.

Distraídamente, Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba jugando con el collar que él le había dado.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras observaba la pequeña gota de rubí colgando de la pequeña pieza de metal tallada con la forma del abanico Uchiha. ¿Acaso Sasuke había notado el pequeño diseño? ¿O estaba ella caminando con el símbolo del clan sobre su cuello sin su conocimiento?

Corrió sus dedos sobre la cadena, su barbilla apoyada sobre la palma de su mano mientras observaba la pared sumida en sus pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando la puerta abrió y Sasuke entró.

Lo observó, frunció el entrecejo y después siguió su mirada hacia el collar con el que había estaba jugando. Sus mejillas rápidamente se sonrojaron ante el recuerdo de que él se lo había dado. No estaba segura si se arrepentía, pero las cosas siempre se volvían extrañas cada vez que le daba la mínima atención al pequeño collar.

Aclarándose la garganta, dejo caer su mano al escritorio y el accesorio cayó con la mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Alguien está herido? —añadió luego de darse cuenta que era extraño que Sasuke estuviera ahí. Demonios, nunca antes había estado ahí.

—Vamos.

—¿Huh? —dijo tontamente.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante antes de dejar el lugar. Sakura no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua al ahora vacío marco de la puerta. Estúpido, arrogante, engreído. Sí, Uchiha Sasuke en pocas palabras.

Aun así, ella _tenía_ curiosidad.

Logró ser capaz de ser paciente por diez minutos, pero cuando Sasuke dobló en una esquina que ella nunca había visto, Sakura no lo pudo evitar.

—¿Qué está pasando, Sasuke-kun?

—Nada de preguntas —dijo con esa dominante voz.

Sakura lo fulminó.

—¿Quién se murió y te hizo jefe?

Sasuke le dio un vistazo con una simple ceja alzada y una bastante apuesta sonrisa arrogante.

—Oh —dijo, parpadeando al verlo – esos malditos labios parecían demasiado tentadores. Aclarándose la garganta, ella se obligó a mirar a otro lado, —Claro.

—Muy bien, ya estamos aquí —anunció Sasuke después de otros cinco minutos.

—Okay —dijo Sakura, dando un vistazo alrededor del callejón. —¿Vamos a golpear a alguien?

Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de apuntar hacia una puerta a la derecha con su barbilla. Sakura le dio un vistazo, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras miraba a Sasuke curiosa. La curiosidad le ganó mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta y titubeando la abrió.

—¡SORPRESA!

Sakura miraba boquiabierta al grupo de personas establecidas en el bar. Sus ojos finalmente se establecieron en sus estudiantes sonriendo en frente del montón.

Kenji le dio una ancha sonrisa, —Feliz Cumpleaños, sensei.

—Ustedes… —dijo Sakura, apunto de llorar. —Grandioso, ahora voy a llorar.

Hubieron algunas risas mientras Sakura se escabullía entre la multitud. Algunos de sus estudiantes les presentaron a sus padres que le agradecieron por todo lo que había estado haciendo en Oto. Otras personas a las que había curado mientras estaba ahí, estaban también en la fiesta. Otros aun así eran sólo personas que apreciaron que ella fuera a la aldea.

No podía decir exactamente que fuera amiga de alguna de estas personas. Le agradaban, y habían sido amables mientras estaba ahí, pero su tiempo estaba dictado entre enseñar, ayudar a Sasuke, y curar a todos esos que sus heridas eran demasiado para los otros medic-nin en la aldea.

Entonces estalló el alcohol.

Unas horas después… bueno, más como dos copas y había perdido la cuenta del ron y cocas después, Sakura tenía un _montón_ de amigos.

Sakura estalló en carcajadas delante del hombre cerca de su misma edad que terminaba de contarle una historia bastante interesante de cuando él y su amigo decidieron ir a acampar. Digamos que las cosas no salieron sin problemas.

Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, Sakura le dio un vistazo alrededor para encontrar a Sasuke apoyado contra una pared lejana, sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. Parecía cansado.

Sonriendo arrogante para sí misma, se deslizó de la barra y dejó la multitud establecida ahí.

—_Sasuke-kun_ —ronroneó, mientras se paraba en frente de él. Sus ojos abriéndose lentamente, esos perfectos ojos, mientras la observaban con una ceja alzada.

—No queda más alcohol —dijo Sasuke, sonriendo arrogante ante su obvio estado de ebriedad.

Sakura le sacó la lengua.

—Sí, y para que sepas, no estoy ebria —. Sakura rió para sí misma. —Bueno, no estoy cayéndome.

—Todavía.

Comenzó a reírse de nuevo antes de tomar las manos de Sasuke.

—Bueno, arreglemos eso. ¡Toma algunas cuantas copas conmigo!

No le dio opción mientras lo arrastraba hacia la barra. Tres shots más de tequila y ella oficialmente estaba en su límite, así que no estaba segura si se imaginó la profunda risa de Sasuke.

—Te dolerá en la mañana —dijo él antes de terminarse su última copa.

Sakura agitó su mano distraídamente. —Probablemente, ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

—¿Oh? —dijo Sasuke.

—¡El punto! —dijo Sakura, golpeando su palma contra la barra, —¡Es que me siento genial ahora mismo!"

Una aclamación hizo eco en todo el bar.

—Ya me di cuenta —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante, divertido. Sakura no pudo evitar observar sus ojos algo vidriosos. Sabía que él no estaba ebrio, pero tres copas de tequila y él estaba cerca de tener un agradable zumbido.

—No es justo —dijo luego de un momento de pausa. Apoyando su barbilla contra su mano, sus ojos se desviaron el vaso en su mano.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke, sus cejas arrugadas en preocupación por su repentina melancolía.

Sakura volvió a mirarlo con una anhelante sonrisa.

—Simplemente no es justo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Sasuke, acercándose más con esa preocupación establecida en su rostro.

Sakura sintió un peso establecerse en su pecho ante su proximidad. Su rostro probablemente estaba un tono más oscuro que su cabello. Tomando una bocanada de aire, susurró, —No. No, y-yo creo que deberíamos irnos.

Sasuke asintió, aún preocupado, —Está bien.

Sakura no podía ver a Sasuke y mucho menos hablarle. Quizás era el alcohol que le estaba dificultando ignorar todos sus sentimientos y preocupaciones que la habían estado carcomiendo los últimos dos meses.

—¿Sakura?

Ahí estaba otra vez, el dolor en su pecho. Encontró todo su cuerpo tensarse ante la preocupación en su voz. Simplemente no podía responder mientras forzaba un pie en frente del otro.

—Oye —dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba de la muñeca, obligándola a mirarlo.

Sus ojos se ensancharon antes de recomponerse rápidamente con una leve risa.

—L-lo siento, estoy bien. Sólo estoy cansada —. Sonrió débilmente, su muñeca se sentía como si estuviera en fuego y aun así no la quería quitar.

—No me mientas —susurró Sasuke. ¿Acaso era el alcohol lo que la había hecho pensar que él se había acercado?

—Yo…

Luego, quizás, diría que se influenció por estar ebria, pero realmente lo quería besar. Estaba tan cerca; podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios. Con un tembloroso respiro lo miró a los ojos.

Se pudo haber ahogado.

El agarre en su muñeca se endureció levemente y él vacilándolo acercó su rostro hacia el de ella – sus narices chocando antes de que los dos se congelaran, la situación dándose a conocer en sus mentes.

Los labios de él estaban tan cerca, si ella tan sólo–

—Lo siento —dijo, bajando la mirada para romper la tentación. —Realmente tomamos mucho, ¿Huh?

Se soltó del agarre antes de darse vuelta hacia la dirección de su casa. Un nudo se alojó en su garganta mientras las esquinas de sus ojos picaban.

Sasuke no estaba ebrio. Estaba segura de eso.

Sakura había tenido razón – el rechazo hubiera sido más fácil que saber que ellos dos estaban condenados por la distancia. La realidad era cruel.

—Espera —dijo Sasuke, tomando su mano entre la suya y dándole vuelta para verlo.

—No —dijo ella, mientras su otra mano se dirigía a su mejilla.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke, su voz esperando.

—No hagas esto, Sasuke —dijo Sakura. —Sólo será más doloroso cuando yo me vaya.

Sasuke pegó su frente con la de ella.

—No te acordarás de esto por la mañana —dijo.

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Tú sí.

—Déjame preocuparme por eso.

Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire mientras los ojos de él se desviaban a sus labios. Asintió titubeando antes de que él presionara sus labios contra los de ella. Lo vaciló al principio, casi inseguro. Sakura se encontró acercándose más mientras sus manos encontraron su camino hacia su puntiagudo cabello. La acción pareció animarlo mientas sus manos envolvían su cintura y el roce de sus labios se hacía más firme.

Dejó escapar un contento suspiro a través de su nariz antes de que él se quitara.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Sakura.

Sakura podía sentir el alcohol nublar su mente. ¿O quizá eran los efectos secundarios de ser besada? Curiosamente, trazó el labio inferior de Sasuke y se encontró sonriendo. Ella no se acordaría de esto en la mañana, pero de alguna manera sentía que siempre lo iba a saber. Su mano distraídamente encontró el collar que Sasuke le había regalado.

Ella siempre sería suya, incluso si era imposible estar con él.

Alzando la mirada, Sakura esperó que él pudiera ver las palabras que eran demasiado dolorosas de pronunciar bajo las circunstancias dadas y mientras se decidió por algo no obstante significativo, —Gracias.

* * *

.

.

Aw. ¡Uf! Por fin, lo que ya quería que llegara. No se decepcionen que el siguiente beso será aún mejor, I promise.

En fin, ¡En el siguiente las cosas arderán! Casi literalmente. Haha.

Bueno, andando aquí de vocera, acabo de subir un one-shot (de nuevo una traducción) de la misma autora de quién traducí el one-shot _Gossip Is Your Friend_; este one-shot se llama '_The Consequences of Meddling_', es romance/humor y es muy MUY sugestivo, así que léanlo porque yo sé que les gustara. Después de todo, es lo que nos gusta a todas. Haha.

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (también se puede un itapeluche u otros)? Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. ¡Dejen RR! ^^

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	33. Dolorosa Serenidad

.

.

.

**Capítulo Treinta y Tres**  
_Dolorosa Serenidad_

Sasuke estaba observándola de nuevo, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre desde que había besado a Sakura, sentía que había algo más ahí. No era amor, no – desde el principio supo que eso era imposible. No importaban los sentimientos que ambos compartieran, simplemente vivían en dos mundos diferentes. Pero estando con ella, sentía como si hubiera entrado en un mundo que él no supo definir. No eran pareja y, sin embargo, así era como se comportaban.

Los ojos de ella se alzaron para verlo y luego, apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando él no dejó de mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. —Nada.

Regresando a su papeleo, se dio cuenta del ligero tic en sus labios mientras ella sonreía a sabiendas. Nunca hablaron de lo que pasó después de su cumpleaños. Se había levantado con un dolor de cabeza tan grande como una manada de elefantes aparentemente y dijo que lo último que recordaba era su tercera copa.

Él no le creía. No cuando tenía esa mirada. Cada vez que ella lo atrapaba mirándola – que pasaba más seguido de lo que le gustaría admitir – ella siempre tendría esa mirada contenta en su rostro. Ya fuera que recordara el beso o no, estaba al tanto de que _algo_ había cambiado entre ellos. Sasuke no sabía si esto era bueno o malo. Estaba creciendo más y más apegado a ella cada día. Antes, amarla desde lejos había sido irritante, pero también era imposible. Ese – ese extraño limbo de estar juntos pero no admitir lo que sentían por el otro estaba comenzando a ser doloroso.

Aún así, Sasuke no lo podía parar. Estando con ella, teniendo ese momento con ella sin importar lo corto que fuera era algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría.

—Mierda.

Sasuke alzó su mirada cuando salió la maldición de los labios de Sakura. Fruncía irritada mientras trabajaba en quitarle la grapa que le había puesto a la pila de papeles. Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron. Esa era la séptima vez que cometía un error. ¿Qué demonios la tenía tan distraída?

Sakura le dio un vistazo aparentemente sintiendo su mirada. Sasuke apenas alzó un ceja interrogante.

Sakura se sonrojó y trató de actuar como si nada pasara.

—Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Sasuke finalmente.

—Nada —dijo Sakura inmediatamente.

Sasuke no le quitó la mirada. Suspirando en exasperación, Sakura admitió, —Me… invitaron a salir en mi camino hacia aquí.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de comprender el repentino fuego que le quemaba bajo su piel y se enroscaba en su estómago.

—Dijiste que no.

No fue un pregunta – de hecho, sonaba más bien a una amenaza. El entrecejo de Sakura se frunció aún más.

—Bueno, no exactamente —. Suspirando, Sakura murmuró, —Le dije que lo iba a pensar, es decir…

_—Pensar_ sobre eso? —siseó Sasuke, fulminando a la chica. ¡Qué _demonios_ había que pensar sobre eso! Antes de que pudiera reinar sobre sus pensamientos, la palabras volaron de su boca. —No seas estúpida. Estarás aquí por unos cuantos meses más. Es inútil que salgas con alguien. No es como que él se iría a Konoha por ti.

Fue el turno de Sakura fulminarlo.

—No diría exactamente _inútil_ —dijo Sakura, su voz acusándolo. —¡Y no tienes idea de lo podría pasar! No conoces al chico. Es decir, estás diciendo que no valgo la pena como para que alguien se mude?

Las facciones de Sasuke se tensaron ante la acusación. Su mente seguía tambaleándose con la furia que sentía por toda la situación que casi deja escapar: _Desde luego que vales la pena, idiota._

En vez de eso, ignoró la reacción del tirón de su rodilla para hablar con su corazón y escuchó mejor a su cabeza.

—Estoy diciendo que es poco probable —. Dándole a Sakura una marcada fulminada, volteó los papeles. —¿Vendrías a vivir a Oto por él?

—Yo… —. Sakura paró, frunció sus labios antes de regresar su vista al papeleo. —Ni siquiera importa. No voy a decir que si, simplemente soy mala para rechazar a las personas.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —dijo Sasuke, insistente. —¿Vendrías a vivir a Oto por él?

_¿Vendrías a vivir a Oto por mí?_

Sakura lo observó, ligeramente boquiabierta. Él sabía que estaba pisando terreno prohibido, pero no lo podía evitar. Quería esperanzarse, por una vez en su vida sólo quería _esperanzarse_.

Sakura bajó la mirada, sus flequillos tapando sus ojos.

—Mi vida es en Konoha —murmuró.

Sasuke no forzó más el tema mientras sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho. Ella tenía razón. Su vida era en Konoha. Sabía que esto tampoco era fácil para ella y sin importar lo mucho que deseara ser egoísta, se contuvo de decirle algo que la hiciera sentirse culpable de irse. Después de todo, él fue el primero en irse de Konoha.

Aún así, él de alguna manera sabía que ella podía escuchar sus palabras sin decir: _Pero_ yo estoy _aquí_.

* * *

.

.

Ah. Sin duda uno de los capítulos que más me conmocionan. Incluso luego de volver a leer este capítulo sentí que me llegó el sentimiento. Sniff.

He de admitir que me tarde en subir el capítulo, sin embargo, tengo un razón. Muchas pensarán que les estoy tomando el pelo, pero la realidad es que me mordió un perro. Sip, como lo leen. Fui a una posada en casa de un amigo ¡Y lo siguiente que vi luego de entrar a la casa fue un perro encima de mi mordiéndome las piernas! Gracias a dios, que había una mesa de billar donde me pude subir. ¡Lo malo es que me dejó con moretones de los buenos y sin un buen pedazo de piel y carne y no deja de sangrar y duele como el infierno! Pero ya estoy curándome (luego de quinientas inyecciones).

Y por supuesto con toda esta abrumadora situación no tuve tiempo para pensar en subir capítulos, pero prometo subir pronto el siguiente capítulo de Incomplete. (:

Por cierto la autora de este fic es Unicorn Paige, para alguien que me pregunto en un RR :P

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	34. Curiosidad

…

.

.

.

**Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro  
**_Curiosidad_

Sasuke estaba _molesto_.

El pequeño _imbécil_.

¿Quién _demonios_ se creía que era, de todos modos?

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron aún más – sus cejas arrugadas y su labios apretados muy fuertemente que ya ni siquiera tenían color. Si las miradas mataran… Entonces una vez más, con su Sharingan supuso que _sí_ _podía_ matar a alguien con una simple mirada. Un sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios ante el pensamiento. ¿Tal vez debería probar esa teoría? Ya tenía un forma en su mente.

Sus ojos se deslizaron al chico platicando de momento con Sakura.

Sasuke pasó los siguiente dos minutos pensando en cada forma que conocía para matar a una persona, comenzando desde la menos dolorosa hasta las que sí lo eran. Ayudaba. Un poco. Eso fue hasta que Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada ante la historia del imbécil.

Sasuke se burló, pero fue de todas formas ignorado por los otros dos.

¿Por qué Sakura le había permitido al chico acompañarlos? Había sido una mañana normal. Sakura consumía grandes cantidades de café y lo regañaba por su falta de sueño y de cómo ellos deberían tomar un día libre hasta que escucharon alguien tocó la puerta – también conocido como 'el imbécil'.

Sasuke no supo si este era el mismo imbécil que había invitado a Sakura a salir hacía unas semanas atrás y al final, no le importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que quería que _ellos_ se metieran en su estúpida cabeza que necesitaban _dar marcha atrás_.

Sakura rió de nuevo.

¿Estaba coqueteando con él? Sasuke le dio un vistazo a la chica a su lado – su atención en el imbécil. Estaba sonriendo, sus ojos enfocados en el otro hombre, pero mientras Sasuke miraba más de cerca vio el ligero esfuerzo en su sonrisa y el indicio de exasperación en sus ojos.

Le daba un poco de tranquilidad saber que estaba siendo la típica Sakura que no quería herir los sentimientos de alguien más. Al mismo tiempo, le molestaba cómo un demonio que ella fuera así. Sólo les hacía pensar a esos chicos que tenían una oportunidad.

Tch.

El imbécil hizo otro comentario y distraídamente tocó el hombro de Sakura en el proceso. La mano de Sasuke inmediatamente formó un puño. ¿Estaba ese chico mentalmente discapacitado? ¿Acaso no podía sentir el aura asesina que desprendía Sasuke?

Sasuke rechinó los dientes. Cómo quería simplemente decirle a ese chico que se largara, pero las palabras simplemente no se formaban en su lengua. Después de todo, eso sólo mostraría que estaba siendo afectado por la presencia del chico. Él sabía que Sakura no estaba interesada – sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero la furia en su estómago era incesante.

No estaba celoso – se dijo a sí mismo – no, desde luego que no. Lo sentía por Sakura. Era demasiada buena para su propio bien.

Si no se hubiera aferrado a la negación, Sasuke podría haberse dado cuenta que _estaba_ celoso y no sólo por el hecho de que alguien más tenía la atención de Sakura. Estaba celoso de la facilidad del chico para coquetear con ella. Sasuke y Sakura tenían cierta restricción cuando se trataba de su relación. Cualquier cosa física era evadida completamente. El beso había sido algo espontáneo del momento, error del que Sasuke no se arrepentía, pero no tenía ninguna intención de volver a repetirlo. Eso sólo lo dejaría anhelándola más.

Un poco de coqueteo encontraba su camino en sus interacciones cuando estaban particularmente cansados, pero más que eso ellos dejaban las cosas lo más platónicamente posibles. Razonó que era porque sólo se estaría estableciendo el dolor de perder todo eso. En un rincón de su mente, sin embargo, estaba el leve susurro que decía que él no era esa clase chico que expresaba sus sentimientos abiertamente. O más bien en lo absoluto.

Con Sakura, sin embargo, él sí quería. Quería ver cómo reaccionaría. Curiosidad, sí, eso era todo. Su orgullo, sin embargo, dominaba esa particular emoción.

Hasta que el imbécil se acercó demasiado a Sakura de nuevo, eso es.

Su mano actuó por voluntad propio. De verdad, lo hizo. _Quizá_. No estaba exactamente seguro mientras todo el proceso de pensar se detenía en el momento en que sus nudillos chocaban con los de ella. Sus ojos le dieron un vistazo a la pequeña forma a un lado de él instantáneamente, sólo para ver los hombros de Sakura tensarse. La curiosidad le picó.

¿Qué diría Sakura si le agarraba la mano? No sería tan típico de él. De hecho, no era para nada como él. El contacto físico era algo que odiaba más que nada. Era como ser recordado de nuevo de todo lo que había perdido. Aún así… aún así cuando se trataba de Sakura no era así para nada. Estando cerca de ella siempre parecía cancelar el mundo, su pasado. Era como si lo único que existiera fueran ellos dos.

Además, le podría transmitir el mensaje a través del gesto al imbécil de _dar marcha atrás de una puta vez_.

Sasuke regresó su mirada al camino delante de él – calculando, debatiendo. Con un mental encogimiento de hombros decidió qué demonios. En un suave movimiento tomó su pequeña mano con la de él, envolviendo sus dedos con la delicada extremidad lo suficientemente firme por sí ella quería deshacerse del agarre pudiera, pero no tan suave para que ella no se preguntara si él realmente quería hacer eso.

La respuesta de Sakura fue instantánea. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, su brazo endureció como si no tuviera idea de qué hacer. Sasuke le dio un rápido vistazo para ver su sonrisa desaparecer y ser reemplazada con un expresión de ojos ensanchados en sorpresa. No dejó de ver al imbécil sin embargo. Era como si toda su mente se hubiera apagado y simplemente estuviera forzando un pie en frente del otro.

Un petulante y arrogante sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke.

Forzó su vista de nuevo al camino, su facciones regresando a la normalidad. Se dio cuenta del ligero movimiento de la cabeza de Sakura antes de que le diera un vistazo. Estaba sonrojada, notó. Fue en ese momento que él idiota también miró. Tartamudeó unas palabras antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar con su historia. Su tono, sin embargo, sonaba forzado y ligeramente molesto.

Sasuke pensó algo para nada humilde:_ No tenías oportunidad de todos modos, tarado._

Cuando el imbécil terminó lo que sea que estuviese contando, balbuceó una penosa excusa y tomó la siguiente calle que iba en una dirección diferente.

Sasuke estaba contento de haberse deshecho de él.

Sintió los ojos de Sakura sobre él instantáneamente, pero no se atrevió a reconocerlo. Esperó hasta que ella dejara de mirarlo, antes de darle un vistazo a ella. Ella estaba mirando el suelo, un sonrojo en sus mejillas y él podía ver la leve hendidura en ella tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

El agarre de ella se hizo un poco más firme mientras continuaban caminando.

Sasuke se preguntó por la falta de incomodidad mientras veía el centro de entrenamiento aparecer. Tenían la rutina de Sakura parloteando y hablando de nada en particular. Tenían divertidos argumentos y miradas no tan sutiles. Eso, sin embargo, era algo que Sasuke nunca se imaginó en hacer.

Estaba agarrado de la mano con Sakura.

Se sentía agradable. Se sentía _correcto_.

Llegando al centro de entrenamiento, Sakura se dio la vuelta a él, sus ojos fijos en sus manos entrelazadas. Sonriendo con ese sonrojo aún en sus mejillas, alzó la mirada un poco tímida y dijo, —Um, nos vemos en la noche.

—Aa.

Sasuke no podía quitar sus ojos de su rostro. Se veía tan feliz en ese momento. Su corazón crecía por el hecho de que _él_ era la razón de esa sonrisa.

De mala gana se deshizo del agarre, continuo su camino después de un rápido, —Te veo en la noche.

Mientras finalizaba su camino al trabajo, Sasuke llegó a una conclusión.

Tal vez debería hacer unas cuantos ajustes a su relación con Sakura. Quizá… quizá cosas como agarrarse de las manos no era _tan_ malo.

* * *

.

.

Aw. Este sin duda es uno de los capítulos que más se me quedaron grabados. Quizás por el la celostina que inunda a nuestro querido y amado Sasuke. Y por supuesto, nos demuestra una vez más por qué es un Uchiha. Arrogante y petulante, eso es. Haha.

¿Así que esa es la conclusión? Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Ese si las hará divertirse.

¿Ya ven? Dije que por estas fechas volvería a subir. Y aquí está la entrega como pan caliente recién salido del horno.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Como siempre, todas se muestran encantadoras y por supuesto, como es Navidad, les daré un regalo: ¡Un sasupeluche navideño! _Edición limitada_.

Lo cierto es, que se me ha complicado un poco traducir Incomplete (sólo llevo 2 páginas de 7), y no sé hasta cuando pueda subir, pero trataré de que sea antes de que termine al año. Para las que preguntaron (:

Ah sí, una cosa más: ¡Feliz Navidad a todas! Espero que estén disfrutando de estas fiesta.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (¡Se acaban rápido!)?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	35. Nuevo Inquilino

…

.

.

.

**Capítulo Treinta y Cinco  
**_Nuevo Inquilino_

—Me duelen mis pies —dijo Sakura, sus ojos apunto de cerrarse mientras forzaba sus piernas a moverse.

—Hnnn —respondió Sasuke, su infame frase tornándose en un cansado bostezo.

Sakura se acercó un poco más a Sasuke mientras daban la vuelta en la siguiente esquina. Le había hablado finalmente sobre tomar tiempo libre para que les pudiera dar a sus estudiantes un pequeño descanso – y a sí misma – pero él se había negado diciendo que tenía mucho qué hacer.

Sakura no se rindió.

Lo convenció de dejarla ayudarlo toda una noche para terminar todo lo que lentamente se había acumulado. Por eso es que estaba regresando a casa mientras el sol comenzaba a salir. Aún así, con todo lo que había terminado lo convencería de tomarse _dos_ días libres. Si no estuviera a punto de dormirse, Sakura estaría frenética.

Lo malo es que ella _estaba_ muerta de sueño.

—¿Me cargas? —balbuceó, sus ojos cerrándose mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces.

Él le dio a su mano un ligero apretón. —Ya casi llegamos.

—Hmmm —expresó Sakura cansada, —Mi linda y cómoda cama. No puedo esperar.

—Te dije que era una mala idea —dijo Sasuke.

—Cállate —dijo Sakura, sus ojos aún cerrados mientas se dejaba guiar por Sasuke. —Es molesto ahorita, pero mañana, err… supongo que esta tarde, estarás tan feliz de tener tiempo libre para hacer absolutamente _nada_.

Sakura sonrió cuando no hubo respuesta. Podía imaginarse la contenta mirada en el rostro de Sasuke.

—¿Suena bien, verdad?

—…

Sakura dejó escapar una entrecortada risa.

—Uno de estos días voy hacer que admitas que tengo razón sobre tus obsesivos hábitos de trabajo.

Sasuke bufó y Sakura le dio un codazo.

—Idiota orgulloso —murmuró cariñosamente.

Juró que podía _escuchar_ sus labios surcarse en una sonrisa arrogante.

—Vamos —dijo él, dándole un ligero codazo para que abriera los ojos. —Ya llegamos.

Sakura se enderezó, sus ojos ajustándose a la luz del porch. Mientras llegaba a la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba ligeramente abierta. Frunció el entrecejo y le dio un vistazo a Sasuke. Su Sharingan ya estaba enfocado en la puerta abierta y asentía ligeramente.

Silenciosamente, los dos shinobi entraron en la casa.

Sakura escaneó el lugar con su chakra para encontrarlo libre de genjutsu o algún tipo de chakra. Le dio una confundida mirada a Sasuke antes de ir a la cocina y prender las luces – sus sentidos todavía en alerta.

—Qué dem…

Sakura le dijo un incrédula mirada a la habitación. El refrigerador estaba totalmente abierto. Comida en todos lados. Leche derramada en el piso. Huevos rotos aquí y allí. Sakura notó que Sasuke fulminaba furiosamente a los tomates aplastados.

—¿Quién demonios sería tan estúpido para entrar en esta casa? —preguntó Sakura mientras continuaba examinando el daño.

Sasuke apenas gruñó antes de voltearse para inspeccionar las otras habitaciones. Tan pronto como dio un paso, sin embargo, Sakura vio el dislocado movimiento antes de que cayera de espaldas. Gruñendo, Sasuke alzó la vista para ver dos ojos saltones y un hocico.

Hubo un rápido sí antes de que Sakura dejar escapar un encantado gritillo y tomara al pequeño ladronzuelo.

Sakura ignoró la fulminada que le mandaba Sasuke mientras abrazaba a la sabandija.

—No —dijo, su tono final.

Sakura inmediatamente lo fulminó.

—¡Ni siquiera he dicho nada!

—La respuesta sigue siendo no.

Sakura se mordió su labio inferior. La mirada de Sasuke no flaqueó.

—¿Poor faavoor, Sasuke-kun?

—No —dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba. Sakura sabía que él estaba tratando de escapar de su berrinche. Era muy blando en el interior.

Pensó que _podía_ perseguirlo y esperar hasta que se rindiera, pero estaba cansada y eso tomaría esfuerzo. Así que, en vez de eso, sentó al perro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sasuke desde atrás.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —dijo antes de hacer un ademán para que el perrito la siguiera a las escaleras.

—Dije que _no —_gritó Sasuke, molesto.

—¡No te escucho! —gritó Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta con un emocionado _bang_.

Ella siempre quiso un perrito.

* * *

.

.

Fiuf. Listo, he terminado. Este es uno de los capítulos que tienen un _no sé qué_ que te gusta. Quizás el hecho de que vemos cómo Sakura manipula a Sasuke. O una demostración de la confianza que ya agarró Sakura con Sasuke. O cómo Sasuke es un amor cuando tiene sueño. ¿Who knows?

Y todavía falta el siguiente. Uff.

¿Ya ven? ¡He subido antes del mes! ¡Y dos capítulos! _Oh dios, me siento petrificada al ver que sí soy capaz_. Haha.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y como en Navidad, ya que es Año Nuevo, les daré un regalo: ¡Un sasupeluche _extra _equipado! _Edición Deluxe_.

Por cierto, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Mis mejores deseos a todas y cada una de ustedes.

.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche?

.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	36. Sensibilizar

…

.

.

.

**Capítulo Treinta y Seis  
**_Sensibilizar_

¿Acaso Sakura no había dicho algo no tener nada qué hacer?

Pequeña molestia mentirosa.

—Oh, deja de actuar como un niño, Sasuke-kun —regañó Sakura mientras colgaba otro folleto con la foto del perrito. Supuso que no debería estar tan enojado. Después de todo, si el perro ya le pertenecía a alguien él se desharía de él.

Su enojada mirada se intensificó ante el pensamiento de tener que quedarse al pequeño demonio canino. Había estado con ellos por medio día y Sasuke estaba listo para quemar a la maldita cosa. Sus pensamientos se oscurecieron mientras le mandaba miradas perversas al perrito.

—Por _dios_ —dijo Sakura, rodando sus ojos mientras extendía una pila de folletos en las manos de Sasuke. —Deja de parecer una reina del drama y ve a colgar estos.

Sasuke sólo gruñó enfadado antes de caminar en frente de Sakura. El maldito perro tuvo sus ojos saltones en él todo el tiempo. Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron en una medida letal mientras las orejas del perro bajaban.

Sonrió arrogante.

Perro inteligente.

Mientras colgaba los folletos, Sasuke notó al pequeño grupo de chicas en la calle que seguían mirándolo. Grandioso, como si su día no pudiera empeorar. Pegando otro folleto con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria un pensamiento lo golpeó.

Mirando al grupo de las cinco cabezas huecas, notó que todas estaban sonrojadas antes de mirar hacia otro lado con una irritante sonrisa. Regresó su mirada hacia los folletos antes de que una sonrisa arrogante apareciera en sus labios.

Eso podía funcionar, pensó distraídamente.

Desde el rabillo de su ojos, notó que Sakura se detenía para verlo. Su sonrisa sólo se ensanchó. Podía imaginar el confundido entrecejo fruncido en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia el grupo de idiotas enfermas de amor. Aún más que eso, se preguntó si ella sentiría esa misma molestia torciendo su estómago que él tenía que soportar cada vez que un chico decidía hablar con ella.

Todavía seguía negando todo el asunto de los celos. Era un Uchiha después de todo.

Sasuke fue grosero con ellas. No tuvo problema en admitir eso, pero es que ellas eran molestas y estúpidas y lo seguían mirando como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Aún así, no desperdiciaron ni un segundo en aceptar ayudar a colgar los folletos. ¿Se sentía mal por usarlas y explotar ese deseo fuera de lugar por él? En lo absoluto.

—Eres horrible —dijo Sakura mientras pegaba otro folleto.

Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la pared a un lado de ella sintiéndose bastante creído. Especialmente porque podía deducir por la forma en que evitaba mirarlo que estaba molesta.

—Pudieron haber dicho que no —respondió.

Sakura dejó escapar una dura carcajada. —Por favor, estaban más ocupadas para babear que para tener alguna función cerebral.

—No veo porque estás enojada —dijo Sasuke con una curiosa mirada sobre Sakura. —Serán más rápidas para poner los folletos.

—No estoy enojada —dijo Sakura tenebrosa, antes de dirigirse a unos cuantos metros y pegar otro folleto. La pared tembló detrás de su palma antes de voltear a fulminar a Sasuke, sus manos en su cadera.

—Sólo… ¡No puedo creer lo irritantes que las personas pueden ser! Fuiste un completo idiota. Ugh, ¡Sólo quiero darles una bofetada para sacarles la estupidez! —. Sasuke apenas alzó una ceja mientras más palabras salían de la boca de Sakura. —Quiero decir, ¿Realmente piensan que tienen un oportunidad? _Estúpidas. _Prométeme que te casarás con alguien que te diga cuando estás siendo un completo idiota. Tu ego no necesita hacerse más grande.

Quizás era por la facilidad con la que salían las palabras volando de su boca o la irritación causada por el perro o la falta de sueño. Sasuke no tenía idea. Quizá era simplemente porque sí. Independientemente el hecho permaneció allí, sin ningún momento de pausa, respondió, —¿Qué, te refieres a ti?

La tensión fue una subestimación.

Sasuke sintió su pecho oprimirse. Sus pulmones quemaban con el deseado aire, pero simplemente parecía que no se acordaba de cómo respirar mientras sus ojos permanecían en los de Sakura – esos malditos ojos que parecían tragárselo completamente.

El rápido incremento de los latidos de su corazón le sonaban tan claro y por un momento pensó que escuchaba los de ella también. Igual de rápidos. Igual de confundidos e igual de enamorada.

Todo lo demás – el zumbido de los insectos, el susurro de las hojas, el tintineo de las campanillas de viento, el constante pulso de la charla de sus fans – nunca llegó a los oídos de él.

Era sólo Sasuke y Sakura.

Y para él, Uchiha Sasuke, era perfecto.

Justo cuando Sakura iba abrir la boca – cuando él pensó que estaba comenzando a recordar cómo respirar – un pequeña niña llegó, gritó de felicidad y agarró al maldito perro para abrazarlo y destruyó lo que sea que estaba a punto de pasar entre ellos dos.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke cambió de opinión – iba a destrozar a esa maldita sabandija viva.

* * *

.

.

Aquí de nuevo. No hay mucho qué decir. Bueno. sólo que estoy molesta con la ley SOPA. ¡No me dejará ver mis animes si se aprueba la f*ckin ley! NO habrá naruto y no manga. Tampoco cómo Kurama ayuda a Naruto (Spoiler) contra Madara. Ugh.

Ah, por cierto, la oración: _¿Qué, te refieres a ti?_ Fue como una proposición de matrimonio de Sasuke para Sakura. Aunque estuvo ímplicito. Fue díficil encontrar una buena traducción convincente para esa oración y aun así siento la necesidad de aclararlo. Los momentos tensos comienzan a llegar.

Lo acabo de cambiar, antes decía: _¿Qué, eso quieres?_

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y por las circunstancias: ¡Un sasupeluche anti-SOPA! _Porque sigo molesta y no lo olvido_.

Haha.

.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche?

.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	37. Niñas

…

.

.

.

**Capítulo Treinta y Siete  
**_Niñas_

—¡Keiko! —dijo Sakura, el entrecejo fruncido y confundido en su rostro.

Sasuke le dio un vistazo y luego a la pequeña y a su perro. ¿Sakura la conocía?

—¡Hola, tía Sakura! —dijo la pequeña con una ancha sonrisa – su diente de enfrente faltando. Sasuke miró a Sakura ahora, sus ojos exigiendo respuestas. ¿_Tía_ Sakura?

—¡Oh! —dijo Sakura. —Sasuke, ella es Keiko. Keiko, él es Sasuke.

La pequeña llamada Keiko sonrió. —Es una placer conocerte. ¿Me llevarás a comprar un helado?

Sasuke ignoró el comentario, mientras continuaba mirando a Sakura. —¿Tienes un hermano?

—No, ellas es…

—Yo.

Sasuke miró a Kakashi, su mano un saludo despreocupado. Estaba más que confundido a esas alturas mientras miraba de Kakashi, a Sakura y de ella, a Keiko y de ella, al maldito perro.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¡Papi! —dijo Keiko mientras corrías hacia Kakashi. —¡Tío Sasuke me va a llevar a comprar un helado!

—¿Qué? —dijo Sasuke, su voz irritada porque… _¡Nadie le explicaba nada, demonios!_

—Eso es muy amable de él —dijo Kakashi mientras le sonreía a la pequeña.

—No te voy a comprar helado —dijo Sasuke rechinando los dientes mientras fulminaba a Keiko. No se fijó del intercambio de miradas entre Sakura y Kakashi – ni el divertido destello en sus ojos.

Pobre, pobre Sasuke. No sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

Keiko se dio la vuelta hacia él oh–tan–lentamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de una forma que pondría la del Uchiha en vergüenza. Sasuke ignoró la necesidad de tragar. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esta niña?

—Sí —dijo la niña, su voz tenebrosa. —Lo vas hacer.

El orgullo de Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza luego, mientras fulminaba a la… bueno, no estaba seguro de que siguiera siendo una niña. Se veía totalmente malvada a esas alturas. Aún así, no iba dejarse vencer por alguna—¿Que tendría cuatro? ¿Cinco? No importaba… No iba a lograr que él le comprara helado. O cualquiera otra cosa.

—No —dijo. —No lo voy hacer.

Vio como Keiko lo miró pensativa antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan y su labio inferior sobresaliera. Sasuke estaba contento de ya estar fastidiado o sino pudo haberse sentido mal mientras la niña comenzaba a llorar.

Apenas bufó. Ella no ganaría esa fácilmente.

Lo que pasó después, sin embargo, sólo sirvió para demostrar lo astuta y persuasiva que Keiko era.

—¡T-tía S-Sakura! —lloró Keiko mientras corría hacia la pelirosa y la abrazaba de la pierna. —¡Tu novio es un t-tacaño! ¡N-no p-puedo c-creer que s-salgas con a-alguien _hic_ tan g-grosero! O p-permitir que alguien t-tan m-malo t-te b-bese y…

Sasuke rechinó lo dientes mientras un enojado—y ligeramente avergonzado—sonrojo aparecía en la parte trasera de su cuello. Sabía que la niña no iba a parar a menos que él aceptara su demanda y realmente no quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar con esa pequeña artimaña. Además del hecho de que sus palabras le estaban trayendo recuerdos de los que no quería pensar en ese momento, Sasuke no tuvo elección.

—Bien —dijo Sasuke mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. Keiko dejó escapar una feliz ovación mientras corría a su lado y lo tomaba de la mano.

—¡Gracias, Tío Sasuke! —dijo mientras saltaba a un lado de él con su sonrisa de regreso y el maldito perro a sus talones. —Fue muy amable de tu parte ofrecerte.

Sasuke sólo podía gruñir mientras se obligaba a no apretarle la mano demasiado fuerte. Sakura y Kakashi los siguieron estando unos pasos atrás y mientras Kakashi tarareaba alegremente a su lado, Sasuke la calló y trató de escuchar lo que los otros dos decían.

Más específicamente, quería saber qué es lo que estaban haciendo Kakashi y se demoníaca hija en Oto.

—Entonces, veo que Keiko todavía tiene su toque —dijo Sakura. Sasuke podía escuchar la sonrisa en su rostro. Esa pequeña…

—Supongo que sí —dijo Kakashi. —¿Pero cómo estás? Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Oto te está tratando bien?

—¿Hmm? Oh sí, no, Oto es grandioso, ¿Pero qué exactamente están haciendo aquí?

—Visitando —dijo Kakashi simplemente.

Sasuke pensó que eso sonaba sospechoso.

* * *

.

.

Fiuuf. Al fin. Anduve con demasiadas cosas que se me olvido el capítulo. Agh. Pero miren ya está aquí. Y Keiko será un buen dolor de cabeza para Sasuke. Ha.

BTW, adoro el manga de Naruto. *cheers* Y pensar que Naruto finalmente controla al Kyubi! (Spoiler) Hell Yeah! La verdadera guerra comenzará. Sólo espero que Sasuke salga pronto.

Veo, veo. Ya se acerca San Valentín! Prometo subir un capítulo para ese día. (:

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y por que ando de muy buen ánimo: _¡Una Sasupeluche **stripper**!_ (Sólo para **mayores** de 18 años).

Haha.

.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los normalitos)?

.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	38. Observación

…

.

.

.

**Capítulo Treinta y Ocho  
**_Observación_

Interesante.

Era la única cosa que parecía atravesar la mente de Kakashi mientras veía a Sasuke y Sakura a través del día. Recordó cuando tenían doce, cuando Sakura todavía era una pre adolescente con un flechazo y Sasuke era un obsesivo vengador con un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Recodaba el constante deseo de Sakura por la atención de Sasuke—de su reconocimiento—y también como ella nunca lo recibió.

Se acordó de la observación similar de Naruto en su llegada a Konoha. También mencionó lo feliz que Sakura había estado—diciendo que era la primera vez en años que él no la veía medio distraída con algo o lo otro. Kakashi debía aceptar eso, pero había algo más entre los dos, algo que debió haber pasado después de la visita de Naruto. El rubio había dicho que estaban lejos, en la fase de negación sobre sus sentimientos que hacían parecer a los años en los que él que el había estado despistado sobre los sentimientos de Hinata como nada.

Ese definitivamente no era el caso.

Las sonrisas y las miradas que compartían serían difíciles para alguien de entender como algo más. Si nada más, solo parecían ser amigos cercanos. Para alguien como Sasuke, sin embargo, darle a alguien más toda su atención era mucho más significativo y el hecho de que las cosas eran más que eso—el hecho de que se agarraran de la mano como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, la forma en que Sakura lo molestaba y se burlaba y Sasuke—_Uchiha_ Sasuke—se lo permitía (aunque no sin unas cuantas palabras de su parte, por supuesto) era de última hora.

Parecía, Kakashi realizó con una sonrisa, que no había necesitado visitar Oto después de todo. Cuando él tuvo tiempo libre, pensó que podría hacer una visita y ver si no podría acercar a sus estudiantes más. Aunque también estaba esperando disfrutar un poco de la vergüenza que le podían dar esos dos, pero eso estaba fuera del caso. Era su obligación como su sensei ayudarlos a dirigirse por el 'sendero de la vida'.

Ver que ellos lo descubrían por sí mismos, bueno, estaba bastante orgulloso. Aún así, había algo malo sobre la situación. Estaba ahí, en sus ojos cada vez que se veían. Como si estuvieran tratando desesperadamente de ignorar lo que estaba a su alrededor, simplemente olvidarse del resto del mundo. Esto no era lo que le preocupaba a Kakashi, sin embargo, sino la profunda tristeza que encajaba dentro de esa mirada, el pequeño centello de dos corazones rotos. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó Kakashi, ¿Por qué se verían de esa forma? Era obvio para cualquiera que esos dos compartían los mismos sentimientos hacia el otro. ¿Qué podría…

La respuesta golpeó a Kakashi en ese momento.

No eran sus sentimientos metiéndose en el camino, era algo que ellos no podían controlar, algo que no podía cambiar. Algo tan básico. Era cuestión de distancia. En ese momento Kakashi quiso golpearlos sobre la cabeza como si fueran unos niños de doce años otra vez.

Con un tranquilo suspiro, metió su libro a su estuche nin. Parecía que tendría que hacer algo para entrometerse después de todo.

* * *

.

.

Mmm, este es, creo yo, el más corto de todos estos drabbles. Ya pronto, llegará lo que verdaderamente interesa. (:

Como siempre, Kakashi al rescate.

BTW, ya saben quién apareció en el manga? Sí! Sasuke apareció! Como estuve esperando por esto, y no sólo eso sino que aparte se encontró a Itachi en el camino hacia la guerra. Y, ojalá Itachi lo haga entrar en razón! Sería un verdadero problema sino fuera así.

Ah, sólo hay que rezar porque Kishimoto no lo complique más. Jum.

P. D. ya subí el siguiente capítulo de Incomplete, para las que lo siguen. :P

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y por que ando de muy buen ánimo: _¡Una Sasupeluche **junto con **Itapeluche!_.

Haha.

.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los normalitos)?

.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	39. Empujón

…

.

.

.

**Capítulo Treinta y Nueve**  
_Empujón_

Sakura estuvo a punto de cortarse dos veces mientras corría el cuchillo a través del tomate. Kakashi, Sasuke y Keiko estaban sentados en la mesa. Keiko los había convencido (en su propia tortuosa y ligeramente siniestra forma) para jugar algún juego de palabras con ella. Sakura realmente no le había prestado atención hasta que distraídamente escuchó a Sasuke decir 'preciosa princesa' y luego comenzó a escuchar. Atentamente. En consecuencia guiándola a reírse discretamente, pero sin éxito alguno para no hacerlo perceptible.

El cuchillo deslizó un pedazo de piel de su dedo cuando vio a Sasuke fulminarla y otra risa la hacía vibrar. Todo eso era demasiado. Sentados en la mesa de su cocina estaban dos ninjas de élite, lo mejor de lo mejor. Hombres adultos se orinarían ante la simple vista de Kakashi y Sasuke, y aún así una pequeña niña los obligaba a decir 'preciosa princesa'.

Debía alabar a Keiko—la niña tenía sus mañas.

Keiko y Kakashi habían estado ahí por dos días y aunque Sasuke le dijo no a todo lo que ella le pedía, de alguna terminaba concediéndole todo. Sakura nunca se había reído tanto en tan sólo cuarenta y ocho horas. Iba a estar un poco triste cuando se fueran esta noche—razón de la merecida comida.

Aunque, supuso, faltaban unos cuantos meses más hasta regresar a Konoha y pudiera verlos cuando ella quisiera. Sasuke, sin embargo…

Su ánimo rápido bajó mientras distraídamente revolvía el contenido de una de las ollas. No había escuchado los pasos de Keiko tamborilear sobre la madera mientras sacaba al perrito o a Sasuke llegar y apoyarse contra la barra a un lado de ella.

—Te ves distraída.

Sakura casi salta ante el sonido de su voz. Mirándolo, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír un poco—típico Sasuke hablando en círculos. Algunas veces se preguntaba si realmente era difícil preguntar: '_¿Te sientes bien?'_

—Sólo estoy pensando —dijo. Y era la verdad. No había podido dejar de pensar sobre ellos y sobre lo que había pasado antes de que Keiko apareciera.

Un sonrojo inundó sus mejillas como cada vez que recordaba las palabras:_ 'Qué, te refieres a ti?'_

Era casi como si él se lo propusiera justo esa vez y justo ahí. Después de todo, él amaba hablar en círculos, ¿No? No es como que él alguna vez lo dijera francamente, 'Sakura, cásate conmigo.'

Sakura inmediatamente volteó su cabeza para que su cabello escondiera su rosto, lágrimas acumulándose en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que ella nunca sabría lo que Sasuke pudiera decir. No, eso no era verdad, estaba segura que su futura esposa amaría contar la historia.

—Regreso en un momento —balbuceó Sakura mientras él sintió el nudo delatador alojarse en la garganta de Sakura.

Estaba demasiado distraída en contenerse que no escuchó la silla deslizarse o a Kakashi murmurar, —Déjame hablar con ella.

Parada en el centro de su habitación, Sakura tomó profundas bocanadas de aire mientras parpadeaba furiosamente contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No podía caer. No ahora. Necesitaba parar de pensar sobre eso. Era demasiado pronto. Después de todo, todavía tenía tiempo en Oto. No era mucho, pero no lo iba a desperdiciar sintiéndose culpable.

Respirando profundamente, Sakura limpió unas cuantas lágrimas mientras recobraba la compostura. Fue entonces cuando alguien tocó al marco de la puerta. Giró instantáneamente para ver a Kakashi con el libro en su mano.

—¡Oye! —dijo, esbozando una forzada sonrisa. —Ya estaba a punto de regresar, sólo necesitaba…

—Sabes que Konoha está a dos días de aquí —dijo Kakashi mientras ociosamente le daba la vuelta a la página, —Y si alguna vez hubiera una emergencia hay formas para llegar bastante rápidas.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos mientras observaba a Kakashi, —Yo…

—Y ésta es la clase de cosas para fortalecer los lazos entre las aldeas. Así que, realmente, si piensas sobre eso, estarías yendo por encima y mucho más allá de tu obligación como shinobi —dijo Kakashi, una pícara sonrisa jugando debajo de su máscara.

Sakura se sonrojó de diez tonos de rojo ante la implicación de ir 'por encima y mucho más allá'. Pervertido. Aún así, servía como distracción de sus pensamientos sobre un indeseado adiós. Luego finalmente entendió lo que él realmente decía y sintió el aire desaparecer de ella junto con el sonrojo.

Ni una sola vez había pensado que sería correcto para ella quedarse en Oto. No pensó que se lo permitirían y por eso no se permitía entretenerse con ese pensamiento, pero Kakashi había sugerido esa misma cosa. ¿Podría? Entonces más pensamientos comenzaron a roer en su mente. Suponiendo que Tsunade le diera permiso, ¿Podría dejar la vida que tenía ahí? ¿Su familia? ¿Sus amigos?

Su mente estaba yendo en un millón de direcciones en ese momento que ya no tenía idea de qué pensar. Luego, para su implacable tiempo, Keiko subió corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Papi! ¡Tío Sasuke está siendo un tacaño otra vez!

Sakura miró a la pequeña niña y luego detrás de ella cuando Sasuke apareció en la puerta también. En el momento en que los ojos de él se encontraron con los de ella cada pensamiento pareció desvanecerse excepto uno.

_Podría estar con Sasuke._

* * *

.

.

Oh dios mío, esté quizás es uno de mis capítulos favortios, es como la llave para lo mejor que vendrá después. (:

Como siempre, Kakashi al rescate… de nuevo XD.

BTW, ¿Ya vieron el manga? Dios, ¡Está imparable! ¡Karin es una uzumaki! Eso creo fue lo que más anonadada me dejó. Nada que ver con Naruto o Kushina. Y asco con Kabuto. Bleh. Una serpiente (¿O dragón?) asquerosa. Y quizás lo que más he amado hasta ahorita… ¡Que Sasuke y Itachi estén peleando juntos! Dios, dios, muero de felicidad, de verdad espero que ganen y que muera esa serpiente arrastrada. ¿Eso significa que Sasuke ya está en el bando de los buenos? De ser así, ya quiero que los demás sepan que Sasuke es bueno! De nuevo. (:

A seguir rezando porque Kishimoto no lo complique más. Jum.

P. D. ya subí el siguiente capítulo de Incomplete, para las que lo siguen. :P

**P. D. 2:** En facebook hay una página que se conoce como **NaruFic Awards**, se creó con el fin de **darle premios a los mejores fics** en cada una de las diferentes categorías, y se nos ha enconmendado el grandísimo favor de darlo a conocer, todas las que tenga cuenta en facebook pueden participar sólo mande la solicitud, a partir de mañana se comenzará el buzón para meter las historias nominadas, cada quien puede meter la cantidad de fics que quiera con titulo, autor y categoría. ¡Anímense chicas! (:

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y por que ando de muy buen ánimo: _¡Una Sasupeluche de primavera!_.

Haha.

.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los normalitos)?

.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	40. Travesura

…

.

.

.

**Capítulo Cuarenta  
**_Travesura_

Sakura estaba tarareando silenciosamente mientras hacía el desayuno. Se estaba sintiendo bastante orgullosa de sí misma. Se las había arreglado para mantener a Sasuke tan distraído esa semana que no se había dado cuenta de que hoy era su cumpleaños. Eran casi las once y todavía seguía dormido. Supuso que podría dejarlo despertarse solo, entrar en pánico por no estar trabajando y reírse de él cuando le dijera que había arreglado todo para que tuviera el día libre y que no necesitaba preocuparse por nada. Aunque sabía que él lo iba hacer de todos modos.

Era su cumpleaños, sin embargo, así que supuso que su sádico placer por su estado de pánico perdió la batalla. Además, había algo que quería intentar.

Sonriendo para sí misma con un pequeño sonrojo, Sakura comenzó arrastrarse hacia el segundo piso.

Sobre las últimas semanas, Sakura había pasado por más cambios de estado de ánimo que con los que sabía batallar. Parecía que el pequeño comentario de Kakashi sólo le había causado más problemas a sus conflictivos pensamientos. Por un lado, amaba a Sasuke y quería estar con él. Por el otro lado, amaba Konoha. Tenía un vida ahí y amigos. Tenía obligaciones con esa aldea y se sentía casi como una traidora por considerar abandonar todas sus responsabilidades.

Cada nuevo día parecía irse en la dirección opuesta. Días en los cuales moverse a Oto parecía estar en su camino y se encontraba sobrepasando los pequeños límites de la relación entre ella y Sasuke. Se encontró queriendo más, de simplemente sumergirse. O días en los cuales pensaba que era imposible dejar Konoha atrás y no hacía más que coquetear con él.

Ya fuese que Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta de su errático comportamiento o no, no estaba segura, pero era un idiota. Probablemente sabía que algo pasaba.

¿Hoy? Hoy no tenía ni idea de lo qué iba hacer. Había analizado cada pro y contra de sus dos opciones al menos un docena de veces y parecía nunca ponerse de acuerdo cuando repentinamente la hacían inclinarse hacia un camino y los siguientes dos minutos inclinarse hacia el otro. No, hoy no quería pensar sobre eso. Hoy quería celebrar el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Hoy quería olvidarse de esa decisión.

Hoy quería pretender que todo estaba perfecto y que nada se interponía entre ella y Sasuke.

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, caminó a través del cuarto y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su forma de dormir. Él siempre había parecido como un niño pequeño. Mordiéndose el labio, el sonrojo de sus mejillas ardiendo, Sakura se acercó a la colcha estando a un lado de él. No se atrevió a respirar cuando hubo un ligero crujido. Miró, sus músculos tensados, para ver si había despertado a Sasuke.

Él no se movió.

Dejando escapar el aire, lentamente se inclinó hasta que su cabeza estaba justo encima de la de él. Supuso que éste era su segundo beso, pero no se acordaba del primero. Lo único que recordaba era la calidez de sus manos alrededor de su cintura - el sentimiento de estar completamente contenta.

Si ella regresaba a Konoha, si lo que sea que había entre ellos era únicamente por este miserable corto año, Sakura decidió que tomaría lo que podría tener—incluso si sólo eran recuerdos.

Ella presionó sus labios con los de él.

Él se tensó, sus manos la tomaron de los hombros fuertemente y luego se debió de haber dado cuenta de la situación mientras su agarre se aflojaba y comenzaba a corresponderle el beso.

No pudo haber sido para nada como el primero, pensó Sakura, porque absolutamente de ninguna forma podría ella olvidar la felicidad pura y la adrenalina y el deseo que estaban corriendo a través de sus venas mientras las manos de Sasuke se enroscaban a través de su cabello.

Ella se retiró ligeramente, su frente descansando sobre la de él mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Él debía ser capaz de oír su corazón y el ritmo al que iba. Todavía seguía sonrojada cuando encontró difícil verlo a los ojos y sólo se intensificó mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Una sonrisa salió de la esquina de sus labios. Ella se sentía bastante autorizada y luego tan feliz de haberle robado ese beso; y por la forma en que Sasuke la estaba viendo, asumió que él se sentía más o menos de la misma forma.

—Feliz Cumpleaños —dijo Sakura mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. —Sé que es de mal gusto devolver el regalo, pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría.

Sasuke dejó escapar un largo aire en forma de carcajada antes de mirar su reloj. —¿Qué hora es?

—Las once —dijo Sakura, comenzando con la cuenta regresiva para—

_—¡Qué! —_dijo Sasuke y Sakura estaba contenta de tener fuerza sobrehumana mientras él trataba de levantarse sin realmente pensarlo.

Fue el turno de ella para reír.

—Cálmate —dijo. —Me hice cargo de todo. ¡No vas a trabajar en tu cumpleaños!

Sasuke estaba a punto de protestar cuando Sakura tuvo una idea bastante ingeniosa. Después de todo, hoy nada se interponía entre ellos, ¿verdad?

Burlándose, ella presionó sus labios en una esquina de los labios de Sasuke y él instantáneamente se calmó. Ella no paró ahí mientras sus labios continuaban atravesando su mandíbula murmurando, —Si _realmente_ quieres ir a trabajar.

—Hn.

Sasuke había volteado su cabeza, sus dedos guiando los de ella y la distancia estaba a punto de cerrarse cuando Sakura se paró.

—Bueno —dijo, su estado de ánimo juguetón aún en su totalidad, —No queremos que el desayuno se enfríe.

Abandonó la habitación con prisa y estalló en carcajadas mientras escuchaba a Sasuke gruñir desde el pasillo. Estaba justo en la base de las escaleras cuando los brazos de él envolvieron su cintura. Su rostro se acomodó en la curva de su cuello y susurró, —¿A dónde crees que vas, _Sakura_?

Sakura había visto varias facetas diferentes de Sasuke durante su estadía en Oto, facetas que no creyó que tuviera. Estando ahí, en sus brazos, Sakura se dio cuenta que quería conocer todo de Sasuke. Ella quería verlo a través de esta vida, quería experimentarla con él. Ella quería ser la que lo besara cuando se despertara en la mañana. Ella quería ser la que se burlara de él sólo porque sí y librarse de eso. Ella quería ser la que él acompañara de regreso a casa después del trabajo en la noche.

Ésta decisión, Oto o Konoha, era tan inútil como tratar de negar que se amaban él uno al otro. Sabía exactamente lo que quería, siempre lo había sabido. Ahora tenía que aceptar eso y todo lo que conllevaba—lo bueno y lo malo.

Lentamente, finalmente entendiendo lo que había estado justo en frente de ella todo este tiempo, Sakura se dio la vuelta para así poder ver a Sasuke.

Sonriendo, ella se encontró con sus ojos y se sintió libre. Sintió como si el mundo estuviera en la yema de su dedo.

Ella ya no estaba _pretendiendo_ que hoy era perfecto, que nada se interponía en sus caminos.

Descansando su frente con la de él, respondió, —A ningún lugar.

* * *

.

.

¡Nunca es demasiado tarde para actualizar este fic!

¡Por fin! Desde el inicio (hace más de un año atrás) quería llegar a_ este_ capítulo. Fue por _este_ capítulo que decidí traducir esta historia. ¡Me encantó! ¡Me encanta! Comencé a hiperventilar cuando volví a leer este capítulo. Creo que muchas podrán ver más allá en este capítulo.

Oh dios mío, esté quizás es uno de mis capítulos favortios, el tan anhelado momento Sasusaku! Y como dije, se puede deducir algo de esta última oración. ¿No? (:

Como siempre, Kakashi al rescate… de nuevo XD.

BTW, ¿Ya vieron el manga? Dios, ¡Está imparable! (:

¡Itachi está molando mucho! Con su nueva técnica… ¡Izanami! ¿Qué será? ¿Qué hará? ¿Morirá Kabuto? ¡Espero que sí! Y Sasuke… tan guapo como siempre, pero ya enserio, quiero un poco más de acción por su parte, ¿Ustedes no?

.

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y por que el 18 de abril me hago una año más vieja: _¡Una Sasupeluche de fin de vacaciones (El mejor de la colección)!_

Haha.

.

**P. D**. En caso de no llegar los sasupeluches a sus respectivas dueñas, se deberá informar que es porque con la situación actual, hay rumores de una banda que anda asaltando los coches y se roban la mercancía. La empresa no se hará cargo de efectos secundarios en dichos casos. ¿Alguna idea de cómo enviarlos?

**P. D. 2.** Pronto terminará esta historia, así que las invito a leer Incomplete a las que todavía no lo leen, les aseguro que les gustara y también he decidido traducir otra historia sasusaku de esta misma autora, así que si aman esta historia igual amarán la otra que es muy parecida, manteniendo la personalidad de Sasuke y Sakura! Así que estén pendientes para las interesadas (;

.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los normalitos)?

.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	41. Normalidad

…

.

.

.

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno**  
_Normalidad_

—Creo que deberíamos intentar con un azul grisáceo —dijo Sakura mientras veía las muestras de pintura pegadas en la pared de la cocina.

—No sé por qué sigues tratando de decidirte —dijo Sasuke, fulminado sobre el borde de su taza de café.

—¡Oh! —dijo Sakura. —¿Ya has tomado una decisión?

—Sí —dijo Sasuke, —No vamos a pintar.

Sakura sólo rodó los ojos antes de voltearse a la pared. —Un amarillo pálido no se vería mal tampoco, sabes. Bueno, no, olvida eso, el amarillo chocaría con las alacenas.

Sakura comenzó a arrancar todas las muestras de amarillo de la pared mientras Sasuke refunfuñaba.

—¿Te das cuenta que es la quinta vez que quitas eso, verdad?

Sakura dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro antes de caerse en la silla en frente de Sasuke. —¡No estás ayudando! De hecho, más que nada, estás haciendo esto más difícil.

—Me pregunto por qué —dijo Sasuke rechinando los dientes. —Oh, es cierto, porque no quiero pintar mi cocina.

Sakura lo fulminó ante eso.

_—¿Tu_ cocina? —dejó escapar una carcajada. —Es gracioso. No parezco recordar que cocinaras un sola vez desde que estoy aquí. Así que en todo caso, _vamos_ a pintar _mi_ cocina.

—Lo que sea —dijo Sasuke, mientras pensaba amargamente:_ tu cocina por tres meses más. _—No vamos a pintar.

—¡Entonces azul grisáceo eso es! —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. —¿Lo puedes recoger después del trabajo? Voy a regresar y tener todo listo para que podamos empezar mañana en la mañana.

Sasuke la fulminó mientras Sakura ponía su taza vacía en el fregadero. Odiaba cuando ella descaradamente lo ignoraba, especialmente porque a esas alturas ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Encontró eso bastante irritante—el hecho de ella lo tuviera envuelto en su pequeño dedo.

Suspirando, cerró la puerta detrás de él y a regañadientes bajó las escaleras del porch donde Sakura lo estaba esperando con una amplia sonrisa.

Esa era otra cosa, no podía ni siquiera permanecer enojado con ella cuando tenía esa maldita mirada. ¡Simplemente no era justo!

—Aww, no frunzas tanto Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos. —¡Te prometo que te gustara todo una vez que esté terminado!

Ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras comenzaban a caminar a través de su usual ruta al trabajo. Sasuke apenas gruñó, sus cejas arrugándose en confusión. No sabía qué había pasado, pero Sakura recientemente estaba siendo mucho más… ¿Cariñosa quizá? No estaba seguro si esa era la forma correcta de decirlo, pero parecía que nunca estaba sin esa sonrisa y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para besarlo independientemente de lo casto que fuera.

Sasuke no se atrevió a cuestionarlo por miedo a que ella regresara a su preocupada y reservada forma. Habían llegado a un tácito acuerdo de que cualquier tipo de relación física sólo haría su ida peor, más dolorosa, pero Sasuke decidió que después de que probara un poco de eso aceptaría el dolor que vendría para ser capaz de tener estos momentos con Sakura.

Él le dio un ligero apretón a su mano mientras llegaban al centro de entrenamiento.

—No trabajes hasta tarde, ¿De acuerdo? —masculló Sakura mientras él apoyaba su cabeza con la de ella—los ojos de ella en los labios de él todo el tiempo.

—Hn.

Él cortó la distancia luego, presionando sus labios con los de ella bastante rápido. Una vez. Dos veces. No pudo evitar sonreír arrogante la tercera vez cuando la mano de ella le rodeó el cuello ligeramente, dedos jugando con su puntiagudo cabello, para mantener sus labios pegados a los de ella.

—Cállate —murmuró contra su divertida sonrisa torcida.

Él sólo usó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso, cosa que a Sakura no pareció importarle para nada.

—Te veo en la noche —susurró Sasuke antes de voltearse para irse.

—¡No se te olvide conseguir unas brochas, también!

Le dio un tic en el ojo de Sasuke. Había esperado que lo hubiera olvidado. De mala gana, alzó su mano en una poco entusiasta afirmación.

¿Tal vez debió simplemente haber pretendido no haberla escuchado?

Sasuke fulminó al estado de su cocina cuando regreso a casa esa noche. La mesa y las sillas estaban en la sala y había un cinta azul contorneando las barras y tapizado. El piso estaba tapado con un plástico y eso sólo lo enojó. ¡No quería pintar, demonios!

Con enojo, sentó la pintura y las brochas en la isla que también estaba cubierta con un plástico e hizo un esfuerzo para ignorar el hecho de que Sakura se había salido con la suya y él terminaría pintando mañana.

_Gracioso_.

Habiéndose bañado y alistado para dormir, Sasuke se detuvo en el pasillo cuando notó que la puerta de Sakura estaba abierta. Silenciosamente, miró adentro para verla dormida en su cama, una pila de papeles a sus pies y una pluma aún en un leve agarre.

Rodó los ojos. Ella siempre decía que él era el que trabajaba demasiado y mírenla, dormida a la mitad de calificar algunos exámenes.

Con el silencio que un shinobi poseía, movió la pila de papeles y papeles y la pluma y nunca antes así de cuidadoso, alzó a Sakura para quitar las sábanas de debajo de ella. Él podía tener la elegancia de un shinobi, pero Sakura tenía la conciencia de un shinobi.

Se removió, un bostezo forzándose en salir, justo cuando Sasuke la había tapado hasta los hombros. Ella parpadeó y sonrió. Sasuke sólo pudo devolverle el gesto mientras bajaba su cabeza para darle un rápido beso en su frente. Todavía encontraba extraño lo fácil que había sido abrirse con ella, pero no iba a cuestionarlo.

Su sonrisa rápidamente se tornó en un gesto confuso cuando ella le agarró la mano y lo jalaba un poco. Se paró por un momento, cuando ella no hizo ningún movimiento para vocalizar su pregunta—sólo podía asumir que su rostro estaba de un rojo tomate en la oscuridad—captó el indicio y se deslizó a un lado de ella.

Parecía amoldarse perfectamente contra el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun —susurró mientras le besaba su hombro levemente.

—Buena noches —murmuró Sasuke mientras se sintió deslizarse en sueño. Había sido un largo día, pero ya no estaba enojado por el hecho de que estaría pintando mañana porque sabía que después de esa noche, dormir con Sakura en sus brazos se convertiría en un acontecimiento normal.

* * *

.

¡Nunca es demasiado tarde para actualizar este fic! 12 de la noche! _Tenía_ que subir este capítulo!

¡Kyaa! ¡Eso pensé cuando leí este capítulo! Es tan… uff, ni encuentro palabras para describirlo. ¡Todavía tengo el feeling en el estómago! Tengo ganas de gritar por lo bien que van estos dos, van por buen camino! Haha.

BTW, ¿Ya vieron el manga? Dios, ¡Está imparable! ¡Uchihas por doquier! (: (A excepción de la historia emo de Kabutomaru)

¿Y el anime? ¡Mucho Sasuke de pequeño recientemente! (Babas) ¿Han visto el ending? Les diré mi impresión: Habrá una batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto (obvio), pero… ¿Se han fijado que casualmente salen Sakura y Hinata? ¿Sólo Sasuke y Naruto? Y el final del ending, los dos cuando tenían doce y juntos, ¿Es algún indicio del final de la batalla? Damn, ¡Me quedé pensando mucho!

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y por las felicitaciones. ¡Todas sus unos dulces de leche! Lol. ¡Este cap dedicado a todas aquellas que han estado aquí apoyándome y alentándome para que continúe! (:

¡También agradezco a **Daniratoe** que se tomó la molestia de dedicarme un one-shot! ¡Muchas gracias chica! No sabes lo bonito que se sintió que te hayas tomado la molestia de hacer algo así.

Haha.

.

**P. D.** Pronto terminará esta historia, así que las invito a leer** Incomplete** a las que todavía no lo leen. Les aseguro que les gustara. También he decidido traducir otra historia sasusaku de esta **misma autora** de **OBHHH**, así que si aman esta historia igual amarán la otra que es muy parecida, manteniendo la personalidad de Sasuke y Sakura. Así que estén pendientes para las interesadas. BTW, la historia que traduciré se llama **Of Fate and the Unexpected** (:

.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los normalitos)?

.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!

* * *

Hay unas chicas que me han hecho preguntas y así y aquí respondo:

**A-z-a-zo:** Perdón por no escribirte antes, pero aquí está. La autora del fic No es tan fácil ser niñera es Ranko Uchiha, pero ya quito la historia. ¿La página del manga de Naruto? Pues hay muchas, pero yo ahorita lo veo en animeallstar . Net

**Sakuita:** Que bueno que no lo dejaste de leer porque sino yo te hubiera matado, este fic es uno de mis favoritos! Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Y creeme, todas estamos felices de que haya Uchihas abrumándonos.

**Patti:** Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar! Y por las felicitaciones! Y sí, este es uno de los fics más románticos y envolventes, tanto así que te imaginas todo esto ocurriendo en el manga! XD

**Leiloren:** No te mueras! Yo también he leído este fic como unas diez veces y ciertos cap más de eso. Todas queremos que el manga tuviera todo esto. XD

**Sara:** Qué te puedo decir? Me encantó tu comentario. Muchas gracias por el halago y por las felicitaciones. Y me alegro que te guste el fic (:

**Dulcecito0311, Lovely wendy,, Sakura809, yess… muchas gracias por comentar! (:**


	42. Rompiéndome

…

.

.

.

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Dos  
**_Rompiéndome_

Sasuke se paró en la entrada de la cocina cuando vio a Sakura parada en frente del fregadero. Estaba ociosamente lavando una sartén que había usado para preparar la cena. Sus ojos estabas enfocados en la ventana mientras sus labios se movía en un silencioso parloteo.

Siempre se hablaría de esa forma cuando estaba pensando profundamente. Ningún sonido saldría, pero era como si tuviera un conversación consigo misma.

Sasuke no se molestó en parar la divertida sonrisa socarrona cuando ella negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro. Algunas veces se preguntaba sobre su cordura, pero sobre todo encontraría que era una de esas cosas que parecían atraerlo hacia ella. Era una de esas cosas que simplemente no entendía—una de esas cosas que _quería_ entender.

Quería conocer todo de ella, de ser capaz de darle un vistazo en su dirección y saber con exactitud lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Su corazón físicamente dolía ante el pensamiento de que nunca podría acercarse tanto. Él deseó poder escuchar esas silenciosas palabras detrás de esos traviesos ojos jade, deseó poder descifrar el mensaje detrás de esas maliciosas sonrisas y saber las palabras ideales para decir para borrar el enojo de su rostro.

En un trance, Sasuke se apoyó en la entrada de la cocina mientras continuaba mirando a Sakura.

¿Cuándo se había convertido verla lavar los platos en algo tan natural? ¿Cuándo se había acostumbrado a vivir con ella, a decir nuestra casa y no mi casa? ¿Cuándo sus vidas se habían enrollado tanto que no podía distinguir la suya de la de ella?

Sasuke miró mientras ella caminaba hacia un gabinete y se estiraba hasta sus pies para poner la ahora limpia sartén antes de regresar al fregadero—todo el tiempo sus labios moviéndose mientras permanecía en sus propios pensamientos.

Lo golpeó entonces, su ida. En el tiempo de un mes ella estaría empacando sus cosas. Cada rastro de ella de haber estado ahí alguna vez desaparecería con ella. No escucharía el crujido en el pasillo cuando ella se despertara a la mitad de la noche. No necesitaría triplicar el café en la mañana por sus hábitos de adicción. No caminaría con ella al y del trabajo. No comería las comidas con ella nunca más.

No la vería nunca más, no sería capaz de siquiera hablar con ella.

El pecho de Sasuke dolía cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Todo sobre su vida en el reciente año se había adaptado en gran medida a esa mujer delante de él y sabía que cuando fuera cortado sería en la más grotesca, y más dolorosa de las formas. Eso era todo lo que había para eso. No habría ningún afrontamiento, nada de seguir adelante, nada para aliviar el dolor. Iba simplemente a doler porque cuando se trataba de eso, apartado de Sakura, perderla, era como perder una parte de él. Realizando esto, sabiendo esto, aceptando esto—Sasuke abandonó lo que fuera de quedara de su infame estoicismo. En ese simple momento de revelación todas sus paredes se derrumbaron porque él simplemente no tenía tiempo, _ellos_ no tenían tiempo.

—Te amo —dijo, como si las palabras pudieran arreglar todo, pero sabiendo que no podrían—su vida nunca había sido tan fácil.

_'¿Qué pasó con el amor lo conquista todo?'_ pensó amargamente.

Sakura lo miraba boquiabierta, sus ojos ensanchados y vidriosos con lágrimas. Ellas sólo estaba parada ahí, observando. El plato que había tirado sin gracia estaba girando alrededor del fregadero, el ruido gradualmente haciéndose más y más rápido.

Sakura parpadeaba mientras succionaba aire temblorosa, sus labios apretados fuerte. Otro respiro, una combinación de sollozo e irónica sonrisa pasaban por sus labios mientras sus manos se pegaban en el fregadero para detener el incesante plato.

—Lo siento —murmuró con un lloroso temblor en su voz, —Realmente maté el momento, ¿verdad?

Ella era un pronunciado desastre con las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, su cabello agarrado en un desordenado moño y sus manos aún mojadas y un poco enjabonadas.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Déjenle a Sakura emocionarse cuando alguien se confiesa.

Intencionadamente, Sasuke caminó hacia ella. Parecía extrañamente tímida mientras sus manos encontraban las de ella. Lentamente, los dedos de Sasuke contornearon ligeramente sus brazos antes de parar justo debajo de sus codos. La respiración de Sakura se detuvo mientras él la acercaba más—lo suficientemente cerca para que él descansara su frente con la de ella.

Ella no parpadeó ni una sola vez mientras sus manos residían cómodamente en su pecho—ni una vez lo dejó de mirar. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y ahora marcadas con lágrimas mientras sus labios permanecían ligeramente abiertos en estado de shock.

—Te amo —dijo de nuevo, convicción en su tono porque lo hacía. La amaba en cada posible forma que alguien podía amar a otra persona y si todo lo que le había quedado era un mes iba a decírselo porque después su vida sería un caos. Fin de la historia. No lo podía endulzar, no encontraba una forma rescatable. Simplemente iba a ser un caos. Él se establecería, tal vez hasta encontraría una semblanza de contentamiento, pero la felicidad que Sakura le daba—él nunca encontraría eso de nuevo y se iba asegurar que ese año terminara sin arrepentimientos.

Estaba tan cansado de los arrepentimientos.

—Oh, Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura mientras se disolvía en desastrosos sollozos, —Yo también te amo. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Debí haberte dicho esto antes, pero…

Sasuke sólo negó con la cabeza. ¿Antes? Ella se lo había dicho cuando él tenía doce años. Él fue el idiota que se tardó.

Rápidamente la calló con un beso y lo que sea que Sakura había deseado decir fue rápidamente olvidado junto con el resto de la mañana.

* * *

.

¡Boom! ¿Quién creería que actualizaría hoy? Definitivamente yo no. Haha.

¿Tengo algo que decir? Nah. Sólo que ya subí la otra histotria. Ya saben, lo prometido es deuda. Me pidieron que avisara cuando la subiera y aquí estoy, avisándoles. (:

¿El manga? Agh, ¡Kabuto cortó a Itachi en dos! _¡EN DOS!_ Casi me da un paro. ¡Tenemos que armar nuestro propio equipo y matarlo! ¡Qué le pasa a esa escoria! ¿Cómo se atreve? Lo bueno es que Itachi comenzó el Izanami antes de ser partido, espero que funcione. Suspiro. ¿El rostro de Sasuke? No tiene precio. Más ganas de matar a esa sanguijuela de Kabuto. Ugh.

A todos los dioses, espero que esto no termine mal. Itachi _tiene_ que hablar con Sasuke. Y el llorón de Kabutoemo_ tiene_ que morir. Pronto.

¿Y el anime? Ya comenzó la guerra oficialmente. Tengo ansias de ver más. Se ve que va a estar _on fire_!

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y a las que me ponen en alertas y favoritos. ¡Todas sus unos dulces de leche! :D

Haha.

.

**P. D.** **Of Fate and the Unexpected** ya está al aire. (de nuevo) (:

.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los normalitos)?

.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!

* * *

.

Hay unas chicas a las que me gustaría responder, pero como son anónimas pues por aquí lo haré:

**Sakuita:** Muchas gracias! Y te diré algo: yo tenía cara de tonta cuando los leía. Ya subí el primer capítulo de la otra historia, así que no te preocupes que todavía verás más de estos dos, aunque en una historia diferente. Y creo que todas tenemos que masacrar a Kabutomaru. Cortó a Itachi en dos! Casi me da un paro. D:

**MiisakiiKiss:** Um, debido a que no aceptas comentarios, pues por aquí te dejo uno. Muchas gracias por el comentario y sí, Sasuke siempre tan sexy con ese carácter. Haha.

**Danny:** Sí, trataré de subir un poco más rápido. Y gracias por comentar.

**FloorJDBM:** Muchas nos dimos cuenta! Las verdaderas fans de la pareja siempre somos muy observadoras. Todas aquí hemos discutido ese ending. Y gracias por el comentario. Por cierto, es una relación no formal debido a que Sakura se va a ir. Sólo por el mes que les queda.

**A-z-a-z-o:** Gracias por el comentario. Qué bueno que te guste el fic y no hay problema, cuando se te ofrezca algo, con confianza. (:

**DULCECITO311:** Y sí, al final Sakura le ganó a Sasuke. Y sólo necesitó dormir con él. En el buen sentido de la palabra. XD Btw, Gracias por comentar :D

**Hihi:** La autora es Unicorn Paige. Y sus historias ya no están es esta página. Se cambió a wordpress. En su profile está la página a la que se cambió. (:

**Lovely Wendy:** Yo también quisiera ver esto en el manga. Suspiro. No todos tenemos lo que queremos. Y muchas gracias por comentar (;

**Patti:** Qué bueno que te guste, y que seas un fan de corazón! Haha. Todas queremos ese ending mucho. Personalmente, es el mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo. Haha. Y sí, qué mal que ya esté por terminar, pero no te preocupes todavía hay más. (:


	43. Hallelujah

.

.

.  
**Capítulo Cuarenta y Tres**  
_Hallelujah_

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse aturdida cuando la vista de Konoha apareció a la vista.

—Hombre, no puedo creer cuánto tiempo ha pasado —dijo mirando a la montaña de los hokages. —Me preguntó si algo ha cambiado.

—Hn.

Sakura le dio un vistazo a Sasuke. Sabía que él no quería estar ahí. Le había tomado toda una semana sólo para convencerlo e incluso durante el viaje él parecía querer comenzar una discusión, pero era el cumpleaños de Naruto y simplemente era correcto que ellos fueran y lo celebraran con su amigo. Aparte de eso, Sakura necesitaba terminar el papeleo con Tsunade.

Encima de eso, Sakura necesitaba este momento para realmente decirle adiós a Konoha. Era extraño, se sentía verdaderamente emocionada de poder ser capaz de estar con Sasuke, pero también estaba triste de dejar el lugar al que por tanto tiempo había llamado hogar. Aun así, sabía que está decisión no iba a ser fácil, pero ya había cambiado de parecer—amaba a Sasuke y quería estar con él. El hecho de que él la amara también sólo fortalecía su decisión.

No podía esperar a ver el rostro de Sasuke cuando le dijera que regresaría a Oto con él.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme! ¡Llegaron! —animó Naruto, quien estaba parado en la entrada de Konoha con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos azules inmediatamente se dirigieron a sus manos entrelazadas mientras su sonrisa de alegría se tornaba en una extrañamente de malicia. —Entonces, ¿Algo que ustedes dos quieran compartir con el resto del equipo?

Sakura odiaba la facilidad con la que se sonrojaba e hizo todo lo posible para evitar mirar a Naruto mientras decía, —No tenemos idea de qué estás hablando.

—Tus labios dicen no, pero tu rostro dice…

—Cállate, perdedor.

Sakura sólo pudo sonreír apreciativamente mientras Sasuke fulminaba a Naruto, inmediatamente dejando al rubio corto. Normalmente, Naruto no lo escucharía, pero dadas las circunstancias, la mirada fulminante de Sasuke era todavía más amenazadora ese día. Por un momento, Sakura pensó que simplemente le debería decir para que pudiera disfrutar su estadía en Konoha, pero había esperado demasiado tiempo y en verdad quería continuar con su plan inicial.

—Muy bien —dijo, soltando la mano de Sasuke. Le dio un ligero codazo hacia Naruto y dijo, —Necesito ir a reportarme con Tsunade, pero los veré esta noche. ¡Será mejor que ustedes dos no se metan en problemas!

Naruto hizo un saludo con burla mientras ponía su brazo perezosamente en el hombro de Sasuke. Sasuke no pareció apreciar esto.

—¡Sí, su alteza! —se mofó Naruto.

Sakura sólo pudo reír mientras posaba un rápido beso en la mejilla de Sasuke.

Sasuke bufó.

Sakura rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado antes de girarse hacia la aldea. Estaba lista para saltar de su cuerpo con ansiedad después. Esa noche sería oficialmente una Oto-nin. Ya nada se interpondría entra ella y Sasuke.

Desde luego no estaría _técnicamente_ finalizado hasta que Sasuke checara todo en Oto, pero eso estaba fuera del punto.

Tocando la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, Sakura no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Pasa!

Tsunade parecía molesta mientras estaba sentada detrás de la pila de papeleo. Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada similar a la que había visto en el rostro de Sasuke. Era gracioso cómo dos ninjas de elite podían fácilmente enojarse con simple papeleo.

—Pero miren quién es —dijo Tsunade, una sonrisa socarrona formándose en sus labios. —¿Supongo que después de la solicitud que me enviaste puedo pensar que Oto no fue tan horrible como pensaste que sería?

—Puede pensar eso —dijo Sakura, su sonrisa todavía en su lugar.

Tsunade la observó por un momento más antes de dejar escapar un ligera risa y hojear una de las gavetas de su escritorio.

—Ya me he encargado de todo, sólo necesito tu firma aquí y una copia debería estar en el escritorio de Sasuke para el momento en que ustedes dos regresen. Después de eso, eres oficialmente una Oto-nin.

Sakura agarró el formulario y garabateó su nombre en él. Se sentía extraño. Toda su vida había sido una ninja de Konoha, había llevado su vida al borde de la muerta por esa aldea.

—Yo… —dijo, su mano deteniéndose a la mitad de firmar. —Yo todavía soy una ninja de Konoha. Quiero decir, esta aldea siempre…

Tsunade la interrumpió.

—Lo sé, Sakura. No pienses que tengo algo contra ti por esto. Para ser honesta, estoy orgullosa de ti.

Sakura sintió las lágrimas picarle en la comisura de los ojos e hizo todo para evitar que cayeran.

—Konoha siempre será un lugar al que le puedas llamar hogar —dijo Tsunade.

Sakura sorbió, aguantándose las lágrimas, mientras terminaba de firmar su nombre.

—Gracias, Tsunade. Por todo.

* * *

.

Lo sé, lo sé. He tardado mucho. Este fue el último mes de escuela y bueno, el resto ya lo saben. O eso espero. Haha.

¡Pero Sakura se queda con Sasuke! ¡Sean felices y no me maten! Haha. (Risitas nerviosas)

.

Bueno, ya que la razón esta dicha, debo decir tres palabras: _¡Amo el Manga!_

**SPOILER:** Dios, casi lloro con las palabras de Itachi: "Siempre te amaré sin importar lo que elijas" *_Snif, snif*_ Aunque fue algo gay la última parte de las frentes. Me dio la sensación de que Itachi lo iba a besar. Eso sí que no. Grr.

Ahora, ahora. Siempre supe que Itachi había hablado con sus padres antes de asesinarlos. Mi shock fue ver sus lágrimas. Sin palabras. Sólo espero que Sasuke todavía tenga salvación luego de este momento crucial. Los gestos de Sasuke me dijeron mucho.

¡Larga vida a Kishimoto! …_por ahora._

_._

Respecto a las nuevas reglas de FF, debo admitir que no estoy muy contenta con eso de la eliminación de fics con contenido no apto. En mi opinión, cada una de nosotras leemos porque queremos, nadie nos obliga. Hay muy buenas historias que se han quitado y eso sí no es nice. Oh, well.

Btw, estoy poniendo cover a todos los fics que tengo en esta cuenta. ¿Alguna idea para este fic?

Subo antes del mes. Bueno… intento.

.

¿He hablado mucho? Lo siento, pero no las he visto en un buen rato.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y a las que me ponen en alertas y favoritos. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! :D

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un itapeluche (por **única** vez)?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!

* * *

.

A todos los** rr anónimos**: Por las mismas reglas molestas de FF ya no les puedo contestar ni por aquí. Pero que sepan que les estoy muy agradecida por todas las hermosas palabras! (:

Hihi, danny, patti, lovely wendy, Adriss, Sanquo San, Dulcecito311, yess, julieta, lovefanfictionxmas, perla


	44. Un Corazón Curado

.

.

.  
**Capítulo Cuarenta y Cuatro**  
_Un Corazón Curado  
__A Healed Heart_

Ella se veía feliz.

—Oye, Teme —vino la retumbante voz de Naruto, obligando a Sasuke a quitar su atención de Sakura mientras un brazo se lanzaba sobre su hombro. —Sabes que esto es una fiesta, ¿cierto? Por qué no dejas de estar deprimido y te diviertes.

—Hn.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso al brazo de Naruto y dio un vistazo para ver a Sakura reír por algo con Ino. Naruto seguramente debió haber seguido su mirada porque minutos después le dijo con una voz un poco seria, —No había visto a Sakura así de feliz desde hace un tiempo. Años, en realidad.

—Estaba ansiosa de venir —se detuvo Sasuke, no podía soportar llamar este lugar su casa, —De nuevo.

Cuando Naruto no dijo nada, Sasuke le dio un vistazo para asegurarse que el rubio no hubiese muerto repentinamente o algo así. Sus ojos se encontraron con esta sonrisa de complicidad antes de que Naruto negara con la cabeza y dejara escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—Ella está feliz por_ ti_ —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke miró por sobre su hombro a Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo pensativamente, sorprendida cuando sus ojos lo vieron. Cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando también—un ligero sonrojo empolvó sus mejillas.

Ninguno podía apartar la mirada.

Así ocurrió hasta que Ino se dio cuenta que Sakura no le estaba prestando atención que rompió el contacto visual con Sakura. Sasuke vio a Ino darle un vistazo con una ceja alzada antes de decirle algo que tuvo a Sakura más roja que su camiseta.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasó _exactamente_ en Oto? —preguntó Naruto, la diversión impregnada en su voz.

Sasuke sólo lo fulminó antes de suspirar.

—Necesito algo de aire.

Sólo pasó de Naruto cuando la voz del rubio lo detuvo.

—Sabes que esto significa que estaré yendo muy seguido, ¿cierto?

Sasuke se detuvo por un momento, inseguro de qué decir y ligeramente confundido por las palabras de Naruto antes de encogerse de hombros y murmurar. —Como sea.

Sasuke ya no podía soportar estar en ese lugar—Ya no podía soportar estar en Konoha. Estaba en un estado de aturdimiento mientras caminaba por el tan familiar camino hacia la entrada de la aldea. Era extraño cómo se sentía tan similar a esa noche con la única excepción de que esta vez… esta vez no se quería ir, pero no podía soportar decirle adiós a Sakura. Ella probablemente estaría enojada cuando se diera cuenta que él se había ido sin ninguna palabra de advertencia, pero quizás eso era lo mejor.

Era mejor que ella estuviera enojada con él a que lo extrañara.

Almacenando las manos en sus bolsillos, Sasuke alzó la mirada y fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos se posaron en una figura sentada en una banca de piedra.

De alguna forma, no estaba sorprendido realmente.

—Sabes, algunas veces eres demasiado predecible —dijo Sakura mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia él. Él frunció el entrecejo mientras notaba una mochila en sus hombros.

—¿Qué estás…?

—No puedo creer que te ibas a ir así nada más —dijo, las manos en su cintura y una mirada fulminante de reprimenda contorneando sus rasgos. Sasuke sabía que no estaba molesta, no en realidad, pero no podía entender por qué estaba tan… calmada.

¡Y qué demonios significaba la mochila!

—Quiero decir _honestamente_, si no estuviera regresando contigo, ¡Estaría muy enojada contigo en este instante! Ya sabes, luego de estar lejos por un año pasarían meses antes de que pudiera tener tiempo libre para ir y verte y a esas alturas creo que estaría tan furiosa que no querría. En verdad, Sasuke-kun, ¡Debes usar tu cerebro un poco más!

Sasuke parpadeó, su boca abriéndose para decir algo mientras su mente ligeramente procesaban las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó – su voz nada más que un susurro, preocupado de que en realidad estuviera escuchando cosas, preocupado de que hubiera escuchado mal o no hubiera comprendido bien, pero _tenía_ que preguntar.

—¿Hmm? —tarareó Sakura, una ancha sonrisa apareciendo de repente en su rostro. —¿Qué parte, la parte donde tú eres un completo tonto o la parte donde me voy a vivir a Oto?

Sasuke había ensanchado los ojos mientras observaba a Sakura en la oscuridad. La podía ver perfectamente bien, podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo observaba—esperándolo a que dijera algo, a que _hiciera_ algo.

_Lo que fuera._

En el momento en que abrió la boca para hablar, pudo haber jurado que su corazón saltó de la emoción mientras la comprensión de lo que ella había dicho le caía en cuenta.

Esta no era una despedida.

No habría ninguna despedida.

No desperdició ningún minuto más mientras estampaba sus labios con los de ella, sus manos envolviéndose alrededor de ella y acercándola.

Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir—ni idea de lo que debería decir, pero esperaba que ella entendiera lo más claro posible lo que él estaba diciendo a través del beso.

Cuando se alejó, encontró que no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos jade prendidos con tal felicidad genuina que él sabía estaba reflejado en los suyos propios. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habían estado parados ahí en la calle desierta, pero sabía una cosa—no la quería dejar ir.

Y nunca tendría que hacerlo.

—No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho — murmuró finalmente.

—No puedo creer que te ibas a ir sin decir adiós —rebatió, una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

—Vamos a casa —dijo mientras a regañadientes se deshacía del agarre en ella y entrelazaba sus manos.

Saliendo de las puertas de Konoha, Sakura apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro mientras se tomaban el tiempo para caminar a través del sucio camino dejando la aldea y hacia Oto.

Después de todo, ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

.

.

.

_Viente minutos después…_

.

—Entonces, estuve mirando unas muestras de pintura.

—No.

—Y estoy pensando que un burdeos se vería genial en la sala de la casa.

—Sakur…

—¡Oh! Y estaba pensando que deberíamos tener un gato ya que aparentemente no te gustan los perros.

—Deja de reemplazar todo lo que digo con lo que tú quieres escuchar.

—Me alegra que estés de acuerdo.

—Eres malvada.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun.

—Tsunade no armó tanto escándanlo para que te quedarás ahí, ¿Huh?

—Te golpearé de nuevo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos—_eso sí_ decidió escucharlo.

_'Una molestia,'_ pensó cariñosamente y quizás con un poco de aprensión. Sus vidas iban a ser interesantes por no decir menos.

* * *

.

Asdfghjkl.

¡Aquí está el último capítulo! Pero no se asusten... todavía falta el epílogo. Haha._  
_

Así que, ¿Qué tal? Por fin... se acabó el drama. Ahora es tiempo del fluff. Por cierto, este título y el pasado tienen relación con el nombre de la historia.

.

Bueno, vamos por partes. Seguro ya notaron que subo siempre que hay manga interesante. Así que, _¡Manga's time!_

**SPOILER:** Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora. Sasuke tiene salvación. Irá a donde está el Madara falso para saber la verdad. La verdadera. Ahora eso _sí_ lo quiero ver. ¿Cómo que Orochimaru está vivo? ¿Y qué rayos decía el pergamino? Y aun más intrigante, ¿Qué podría querer Sasuke de Orochimaru? ¿WTF?_  
_

¿Alguien tiene predicciones?

*El tomo de manga que mencioné en el capítulo anterior fue el 591 y este es el 592. Porque por ahí vi que alguien preguntó. ^^

.

He creado una comunidad y por supuesto, todas están invitadas a suscribirse. En el transcurso de la semana buscaré más staff, aparte de las adorables Akiiko-chan y Monika-N que aceptaron. ¡Gracias chicas! ^^

¡Son puras historias sasusaku altamente recomendadas! X3

_._

¡Un mentecato prepotente que nunca he leído en su vida fue elegido como presidente de México! ¡Nooo! _...Me quiero dar un golpe contra la pared._

Haha. Sólo decía. Lol.

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y a las que me ponen en alertas y favoritos. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! 8D

.

¿Creen que sea posible que lleguemos a los 1000 RR? El RR 1000, se llevará **todas** las galletas y **toda** la colección de Sasupeluches Special Edition. Son 2 colecciones que tengo. Por supuesto, una es mía. (;

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	45. Ecos

**Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts**

.

.

.

**Epílogo  
**_Ecos_

La primera cosa que hizo Sasuke esa mañana que despertaron en Oto fue dirigirse a su oficina para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún papeleo pendiente fundamental para finalizar el status de Sakura con una Oto-nin oficial.

No iba arriesgarse a perderla de nuevo.

Dándole un vistazo al pequeño documento que le había enviado Tsunade, Sasuke se detuvo, parpadeó y luego releyó la última nota justamente al final.

_Uchiha, _

_¿Cómo está mi estudiante favorita? Será mejor que la cuides bien o ya verás. En fin, he enviado todo para tus registros de que Sakura ya es una residente y ninja oficial de Oto. Desde luego que hay algo que hará este trato nulo e inválido._

_Deberás casarte antes de que el año termine. Buena suerte y salúdame a Sakura._

El papel se arrugó en su mano mientras salía de su oficina, una muy positiva mirada fulminante oscureciendo sus rasgos, y durante todo el camino hacia su recámara donde Sakura todavía seguía acurrucada cómodamente en su cama.

—¿De qué es todo est…

Le lanzó el arrugado pedazo de papel a la cabeza mientras ella se despertaba. Frunciendo el entrecejo, ella le envió una mirada fulminante.

Debió haber sabido que estaría enojada y no avergonzada. De verdad, debió haberlo sabido.

—¡No puedo creer que me propusieras matrimonio a través de mi maestra! —gritó, arrugando la nota y aventándola hacia él antes de encontrar que no era suficiente y comenzar a aventarle almohadas.

Sasuke atrapó la última antes de ver a Sakura tomara profundos y furiosos suspiros.

—¿Y bien?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y continuó fulminándolo antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro—su enojo disminuyendo con él.

—Sí, me casaré contigo —dijo antes de alzar la mirada para verlo sonreír de lado.

—Idiota —agregó antes de que los labios del chico presionaran los de ella.

.

.

.

Se casaron en primavera.

Sakura tuvo que arreglar un rápido cambio en el papeleo, para disgusto de Tsunade, pero su maestra aceptó. Dos meses eran simplemente demasiado pronto y Oto era sencillamente hermoso en primavera.

Caminando por el corredor, Sakura no pudo quitar los ojos de Sasuke. No podía creer que se iban a _casar_. Demonios, todavía seguía en shock cuando se despertó esa mañana para ver ese rostro suyo.

Todo era simplemente magnífico.

Mientras intercambiaban votos y decían sus 'acepto', la mente de Sakura se fue a vagar al año previo y a lo que los llevaría el futuro.

—Ya puede besar a la novia.

La multitud reventó en aplausos y chiflidos mientras Sasuke la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba como lo había hecho tantas veces atrás y como lo haría muchas, muchas veces más.

Sakura se aseguraría de eso.

.

.

.

Sakura enrolló el cable del teléfono alrededor de su dedo.

—¡Lo hizo! —dijo. —Aww, eso es genial, Ino. Estoy tan feliz por ti.

—Gracias, frentona —dijo la alegre voz de Ino. —Entonces vas a ser mi dama de honor, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto —dijo Sakura. —Tendré que comenzar a ablandar a Sasuke para el viaje, pero podríamos usar las vacaciones. Ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente.

—Me suena a que ustedes dos realmente son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Sakura podía _escuchar_ la divertida sonrisa socarrona.

—Oh, cállate, cerda. Soy una _antigua _workahólica*, muchas gracias.

—Bien, bien —dijo Ino restándole importancia. —Entonces, ¿Dónde está Sasuke, de todos modos? Usualmente lo escucho refunfuñar en el fondo.

—Hmm, oh, fue a recoger pintura. Vamos a pintar la sala este fin de semana.

—¿Enserio? ¿De qué color?

—Un canela realmente suave.

—Estoy segura que se verá muy bien.

—Eso espero —dijo Sakura antes de que escuchara la puerta abrirse. Sacando su cabeza fuera de la entrada de la cocina, vio a un molesto Sasuke sentar algunas latas de pintura antes de quitarse los zapatos.

—Sasuke acaba de entrar —le dijo a Ino.

—De acuerdo, diviértanse —respondió Ino. —¡Y comienza a trabajar en esa visita! No me voy a casar sin mi mejor amiga ahí.

—Lo haré. Lo haré. Te veo después, cerda.

.

.

.

Mientras estaban acostados ahí, Sakura no pudo evitar deleitarse en la luminiscencia. No había pasado ni siquiera un año desde que se habían casado y aun así no podía ni recordar cómo había sido su vida sin Sasuke.

Rodando para quedar de lado, sonrió al ver su pacífico rostro antes de que él la mirara y la jalara hacia él. Presionando sus labios contra su frente, él le preguntó, —¿Qué hay con esa mirada?

—Simplemente estoy feliz —dijo mientras sentía la mano en su cintura comenzar a subir por su espalda. No pudo evitar reír cuando Sasuke los giró para que la espalda de Sakura quedara sobre el colchón de nuevo.

Sus labios estaban subiendo por su cuello.

—Supongo —dijo, su voz un poco más grave por las contribuciones de Sasuke, —Que no tendremos problemas para restaurar el clan, ¿huh?

Fue la primera vez en toda su vida que Sakura escuchaba reír a Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba tarareando para sí misma mientras se enjuagaba el shampoo de su cabello. Estaba tan sumida en su pequeño mundo que su cuerpo se agitó cuando dos brazos envolvieron su cintura.

—Lo siento —mumuró Sasuke antes de que sus dientes rozaran su oreja y sus labios bajaran por su cuello. Sakura sólo sonrió mientras se apoyaba en su muy incitante cuerpo, —Pero olvidaste la toalla.

La sonrisa de Sakura rápidamente se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa pícara mientras se giraba para verlo, sus labios sobre los de él mientras decía, —Bueno, ¿No eras sólo mi héroe?

Sasuke le respondió con una de sus estilizadas sonrisas socarronas, —Nunca dije que fuera gratis.

Sakura sólo pudo reír mientras su espalda era presionada contra los azulejos de la regadera. En ese momento, estaba bastante feliz de que todavía no hubiera trasladado las toallas al baño incluso si era demencial mantenerlas en otro lado.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba muerto de cansancio mientras ponía un plato de comida en el microondas y esperaba. Hacía mucho que no trabajaba hasta muy tarde, notó, antes de que hubiera un pitido y sacara la comida que Sakura le había dejado.

Apoyándose contra la barra, comió con los ojos cerrados—prácticamente a punto de dormirse en el proceso. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, asentó el plato vacío en la tarja antes de continuar su camino hacia la cama. En su privado estado de sueño, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que los muebles de la sala no estaban donde se suponía que tenían que estar.

Terminó pateando la mesa de la sala y tropezándose sobre una planta que él sabía no estaba ahí antes. Fulminando el techo, escuchó los pasos apresurados de Sakura al bajar las escaleras y prender la luz de la sala.

Pronto, el rostro de Sakura salió a la vista cuando le envío una mirada preocupada. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Moviste los muebles? —siseó acusadoramente.

Sakura le dio una vistazo alrededor antes de sonreír. —Bueno, no estaba segura si se te había hecho tarde así que decidí esperar un rato antes de comer, pero luego me aburrí y pues, sí. ¿Te gusta?

Sasuke sólo pudo gruñir con molestia antes de inmediatamente caerse dormido en el suelo. Simplemente estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir.

.

.

.

_Querido Naruto,_

_¡Estoy tan feliz de escuchar de Hinata! Ustedes dos van a ser unos magníficos papás. Sasuke y yo los visitaremos pronto. Me gustaría estar ahí para el parto. ¿Quizás podríamos visitarlos por un mes sólo para estar del lado seguro? Oops, Sasuke acaba de dar un vistazo sobre mi hombro y dijo que no. No te preocupes. Hablaré con él._

_Sinceramente,_

_Sakura_

_Querida Sakura-chan,_

_Haha, ¡Ya veo quien lleva los pantalones en tu relación! ¡Los bebés están programados para algún día en Mayo así que planea venir para entonces! Haré unos cuantos preparativos. ¡Oh! Y dile a Sasuke que está abatido por mí. ¡Gracias!_

_Naruto_

_Querido Naruto, _

_¡Sasuke aceptó! Pienso que él tan sólo quiere golpearte en el rostro por decir que está abatido, pero no me voy a quejar. Te veremos para entonces. Salúdame a Hinata y al bebé por mí y diles que los veremos pronto._

_Sinceramente,_

_Sakura_

.

.

.

Sakura estaba sospechosamente callada, notó Sasuke cuando se paró en la entrada de la cocina. Encima de eso, no había estado ni cerca de ingerir tanto café en la mañana como antes…

Frunciendo el entrecejo, estaba a punto de preguntar si había algo que le estaba molestando cuando se dio cuenta del trapo con sangre en la barra. Sus manos estuvieron en su cintura inmediatamente mientras la giraba para encararlo—sus ojos escaneando si había alguna herida.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué estás…

Sus ojos le hicieron una señal al trapo, el que estaba cubierto con sangre.

—Fue un accidente. Me corté la mano —masculló Sakura antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la barra.

—Eres una kunoichi —replicó Sasuke. El que ella se cortara la mano en la cocina era extraño. —¿Qué sucede?

Sakura inmediatamente dejó escapar una nerviosa risa mientras ladeaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y le sonreía.

—Oh, deja te preocuparte tanto. Todo está bien.

Sasuke no se tragó las palabras al enjaularla entre él y la barra.

—¿Sakura? —dijo con advertencia.

Sakura dejó escapar un exasperado resoplido antes de ver sobre su hombro. —Hemos estado casados por todo un año.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. ¿A qué quería llegar?

—Yo —se detuvo Sakura mientras sus ojos se deslizaban al piso y murmuraba, —Debería estar embarazada para ahora y sé que no es por falta de intentos.

Sasuke alzó su barbilla para que ella lo pudiera ver, —Está bien, Sakura…

Sakura inmediatamente se soltó de su agarre. —No, Sasuke, no lo está. Quiero ser mamá y ahora yo… todo por lo que he hecho pasar mi cuerpo… las kunoichis siempre tienen dificultades para tener hijos debido al entrenamiento y las heridas de las misiones, ¿Pero todo un año, Sasuke? Yo sólo—estoy comenzando a preguntarme si… si voy a ser siquiera capaz de concebir.

Sasuke vio a Sakura girar su cabeza de lado y tratar de mantener las lágrimas de caer. No supo qué decir cuando la jaló hacia él y escuchaba sus silenciosos sollozos.

.

.

.

Luego de ese deshecho en lágrimas, Sakura estuvo determinada a quedar embarazada. Al principio, Sasuke no se quejó precisamente, pero ahora estaba comenzando a temer estar cerca de su esposa. Algunas veces simplemente quería _dormir_. Eso fue exactamente lo que lo llevó a desplomarse en el sofá cuando llegó a casa muy tarde una noche.

Justo cuando había cerrado los ojos y se estaba dejando vencer por el sueño, escuchó las suaves pisadas de Sakura bajando las escaleras.

Trató de fingir estar dormido cuando sintió sus ojos en él antes de darle un ligero jalón en su hombro. Él suspiró y la miró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo? ¿No vas a ir a la cama?

Sasuke trató de pensar en alguna excusa, en serio trató, pero estaba tan cansado y sabía que ella fácilmente podía convencerlo para hacer _otras cosas _una vez arriba así que rápidamente dejó salir, —No.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. —¿Por qué no?

Sasuke abrió la boca y luego de repente la cerró antes de fulminar a su esposa. ¡Esto se estaba tornando un poco ridículo! Quería tener un hijo tanto como ella, pero algunas veces demasiado era demasiado. Inhalando una gran bocanada de aire, dijo abruptamente, —Demasiado sexo.

No era _exactamente_ lo que quería decir, ¡Pero en verdad estaba cansado y frustrado y ella estaba usando algo que era muy, muy tentador y simplemente ya no lo podía soportar!

Sakura estalló en carcajadas y Sasuke sólo pudo fulminarla. Mujer molesta. Con un malicioso brillo en sus ojos, se subió encima de él y Sasuke gruñó en el interior. ¿Es que ella no había escuchado lo que él había dicho?

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun —murmuró mientras pegaba su frente con la de él. —No me di cuenta que esta pidiendo… _demasiado _de ti.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron ligeramente, pero se mantuvo callado mientras trataba de ignorar el sentimiento de su cuerpo presionado al de él.

—Supongo —dijo, sus labios rozando los de él. —Que le podemos bajar un poco. Después de todo, no es como que pueda concebir cuando ya estoy embarazada.

Sasuke parpadeó cuando ella se quitó, una sonrisa radiante en los labios de ella cuando las palabras se decodificaron en su mente.

—¿Estás…?

—Sí —dijo. —Estaba esperando que llegaran uno exámenes antes de que te dijera y todo se ve bien. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Sasuke no desperdició ni un segundo cuando estampó sus labios con los de ella antes de levantar a ambos del sillón de repente dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto donde despositó a Sakura en _su_ lado y él se desmayaba en el _suyo_.

Estaba cansado, después de todo.

.

.

.

—Es hora del almuerzo —anunció Sakura cuando se paró en el porche. Naruto y Hinata habían conseguido ir a visitarlos en medio de un tormenta de nieve en Oto. Naruto había estado tan emocionado como ella por la nieve y él y Sasuke habían hecho de algo inofensivo como una pelea de bolas de nieve en una enorme guerra intensa.

Sakura estuvo agradecida de la compañía de Hinata; de otra forma, pudo haber matado a ambos. Honestamente, ¿Cuántos años tenían esos dos?

Naruto llegó al porche con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba a su hijo de los brazos de Hinata.

—Oye, chico —dijo. —Papá le pateó a Tío Sasuke el c…

—Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata, su voz era suave y aun así tenía un tono amenazante.

—_Trasero_ —enmendó Naruto. El bebé en sus brazos hizo un agudo arrullo cuando Sasuke llegó a las escaleras.

Bufó ante la declaración de Naruto antes de que sus brazos encontraron el estómago hinchado de Sakura.

Con un rápido beso, murmuró, —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Oh, estoy bien —dijo Sakura cuando todos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Sasuke había estado preocupado toda la semana de que el bebé llegara en medio de una tormenta de nieve y de que no fueran capaces de llegar al hospital para el parto.

Sakura le había dicho que estaba siendo paranoico y que todo estaría bien.

Cuatro días después, luego de que Naruto y Hinata se fueran, hubo una tormenta de nieve.

Sakura entró en labor.

—Te dije —murmuró Sasuke mientras iba por toda la casa reuniendo todas las cosas que Sakura dijo que necesitarían. Sakura, agradecida por su tolerancia al dolor cuando otra contracción llegó, fulminó a Sasuke.

—¡Eso _no _está ayudando!

Sasuke le regresó la fulminada. —¡Ya sé! ¡Qué demonios quieres de mí! ¡Estás en labor y no tengo idea de qué hacer!

Sakura tomó grandes bocanadas de aire mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke. Él debería ser el que la tranquilizara, pero supuso que siendo el médico en esa situación, supo que un parto en casa no era el peor de los escenarios. Al menos, todavía tenían poder…

—Muy bien —dijo, obligándose a mantenerse calmada, —Sólo respira, Sasuke-kun. Podemos hacer esto.

Sasuke asintió lentamente y sino fuera porque al momento estaba en labor, Sakura hubiera encontrado interminablemente divertido que _Sasuke_ pareciera ser el que estuviera a punto de dar a luz.

Hizo una nota mental de molestarlo después.

Horas y demasiado pánico y gritos de ambos papás después, Yuki Uchiha nació con una corriente de cabello negro y ojos tan oscuros como los de su papá. En los años por venir, sin embargo, Sasuke aprendería que ellos escondían un picarísimo obtenido de su mamá.

.

.

.

Un año pasó desde que Yuki nació y Sakura habían retomado el trabajo en mejorar el sistema médico en Oto así como también compartir cualquier práctica que pareciera útil con Konoha y Suna—esta última habiendo aceptado finalmente el acuerdo y aliándose con Oto.

Sakura estuvo orgullosa de su esposo y Otokagure cuando pronto hubo crecido siendo vista con el mismo respeto que tenían las grandes naciones.

Todo esto, sin embargo, no era lo que la tenía tan distraída mientras observaba a su hija jugar con la comida delante de ella. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Yuki la miró y sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Eres tan tontita —murmuró Sakura mientras copiaba a su hija. La sonrisa de la chica sólo creció más cuando comenzó a farfullar algo y Sakura sólo pretendió hablar como una bebé cuando contestó, —¿Entonces estás emocionada de tener un hermanito o hermanita bebé? Bueno, me alegro, ¿Crees que papi esté feliz?

Yuki dejó escapar un fuerte grito antes de estampar sus manos con regocijo en la superficie de su silla alta y balanceando sus pequeñas piernas.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Sakura. —Supongo que debería decirle.

Sakura comenzó a limpiar toda la comida de su hija del rostro y manos… y cabello. Todavía no podía creer que estaba embarazada. Sólo tener a Yuuki ya era un milagro, pero _dos_ hijos realmente la sorprendieron.

Aun así, estuvo feliz y esa noche pareció que Yuuki había estado en lo cierto también—Sasuke estuvo _emocionado_ con la noticia.

.

.

.

Sanosuke Uchiha no nació a mitad de un desastre natural o algo del estilo. Su nacimiento había sido relativamente sencillo. Sakura entró en labor, se registró en el hospital y salió un día después con su nueva alegría.

Cuando le había dicho a Sasuke que sería un chico esa vez, Sakura supo que él estuvo feliz de saber que el apellido Uchiha se mantendría, pero no pudo evitar notar que él había dejado pasar por alto un pequeño detalle: Su cabello.

Ahora, mientras sostenía a su hijo en sus brazos, era imposible no notarlo. Encima de su cabeza había una abundante corriente de mechones rosas y el miedo de Sakura apareció. Aun así, tenía que admitir que lo encontraba bastante adorable ahora, pero sabía que una vez que él creciera sería la causa de… problemas.

Sasuke había fruncido el entrecejo ante los desafortunados genes que su hijo había heredado, pero aparte de eso se había abstenido de decir algo.

Esto sólo hizo a Sakura curiosa.

Cuando estuvieron acostados en la cama, ambos bebés dormidos, Sakura investigó, —Se ve como tú.

Sasuke sonrió socarrón. —Sí, siempre me pregunté cómo me vería con cabello rosa.

Sakura lo fulminó juguetonamente. —¿Bueno? Pienso que le queda bien.

—Lo va a odiar cuando crezca —murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón por su hijo. Sasuke tenía razón, esto sólo sería la causa de problemas para él…

Sasuke la acercó a él y le besó la frente. —Estoy jugando, Sakura. Estará bien.

—¡Oh, vamos Sasuke, _rosa_! ¡Es un _niño_!

—Es un _Uchiha_ —dijo Sasuke y de alguna manera, Sakura no tuvo idea cómo, todo estuvo instantáneamente bien.

.

.

.

Seis años habían pasado desde que Sano había nacido y Otokagure oficialmente se había convertido en una de la grandes aldeas shinobi. Sasuke había sido bautizado con el título de Takage, para su desagrado porque tuvo que asistir a la ceremonia y fue un gran jaleo que hubiera preferido evitar.

Sakura lo obligó a asistir.

Fue también cuando Sakura se enteró que tendría su tercer bebé, una niña. No le dijo a Sasuke hasta que tuvo tres meses de embarazo. Él masculló algo de tener _finalmente_ las cosas de bebé en el ático y tener que sacarlas, pero la besó y le sonrió de todas maneras.

Sakura todavía apuntó visitar Konoha cuando pudiera—siempre haciendo que Sasuke y los niños fueran con ella. Yuki y Sano instantáneamente se habían hecho amigos del hijo de Naruto, Minoru.

Sakura pudo haber jurado que su hija tuvo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas siempre que ellos estaban juntos. Sasuke no fue el hombre más feliz cuando mencionó su pequeña observación, diciendo que absolutamente _de ninguna manera _su hija crecería siendo una _Uzumaki_.

Esto enfureció a Sakura más de lo pensó cuando arremetió con, —Y si ellos se aman, Sasuke, ¿te interpondrías entre ellos por una razón insignificante como esa?

Sasuke la fulminó antes de que su rostro se suavizara y suspirara.

Fue en ese momento, en ese mismo instante, que Sakura supo que todo estaría bien. Continuaría viendo a sus hijos crecer junto con Sasuke y nada interrumpiría eso. Lo podía _sentir _dentro de ella, podía creerlo con cada fibra de su ser porque por primera vez, Uchiha Sasuke pareció comprender verdaderamente lo que significaba amar y no estaba corriendo de ello, no lo estaba negando, no estaba luchado.

Su corazón en verdad estaba curado.

—Hallelujah —susurró Sakura cuando apagó la luz del cuarto y se acurrucó a su lado.

.

.

.

**FIN (:**

_¡Un placer traducir este fic para todas ustedes! ^^_

_Se les agradece que lean nota. Por favor. (:_

* * *

.

This is it.

No más OBHHH. _Sniff, sniff._

Huh... se suponía que subiría el domingo, pero por un problema con el Internet, no pude. Y no quise esperar hasta mañana para subir el final. Love me? Hate me?

Espero que hayan comprendido porqué el epílogo se llamó _ecos_.

Yup, 45 capítulos. No muchos, no pocos. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí.

**_¡Les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo!_**

Un agradecimiento especial a todas las personitas que leen esta historia. ¡Gracias por la confianza!

Y por supuesto, no hay que olvidarnos: Un agradecimiento especial a **Unicorn Paige** por dejarme traducir esta magnífica historia!

Eso sí, todavía no desapareceré. Me seguirán viendo y espero que puedan visitar las otras traducciones. ¡Yup!

¡Espero seguir viéndolas a todas! (;

.

Hep, tengo una petición y espero que no esté pidiendo demasiado. ¿Creen que cada una de las que lea este epílogo me pueda dejar su opinión?

Sería algo muy especial. Lo apreciaría mucho.

Tengo esta necesidad de despedirme de la historia y de las lectoras de esta historia. (;

A los anónimos: De una vez les agradezco de todo corazón porque ya no habrá una siguiente vez para contestarles. Favor de dejar nombre. Lo apreciaría mucho.

.

Prioridad: Incomplete, OFU, Bad Behavior. Ese orden.

Actualizaciones: **Miércoles** (principalmente) y sábado/domingo (casi seguro).

Anónimos: Favor de dejar nombre. Lo apreciaría mucho, así sé quién es quién.

.

_¡Manga's time!_

Err... Más que manga se trata de la película Road to Ninja. Kishimoto ha estado dando entrevistas y ha hablado un poco de ciertos personajes.

Aquí pueden verlo: www. likenaruto. com (página en inglés)

Si tienen problemas con el inglés, con gusto las ayudo. Estoy a un PM de distancia y normalmente respondo dentro de las 24 hrs o menos.

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y a las que me ponen en alertas y favoritos. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! 8D

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere las últimas galletas y sasupeluches?

Edición especial (no podía faltar una última vez): _Sasusakupeluches de OBHHH. Y uff, el paquete está todo hermoso. Haha. Yup._

.

Sasuke-glamour _out!_

_Finished: 11.00 PM __~17/Julio/2012_


End file.
